Ninja Kitsune
by mblackhawk
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa comes to Konoha and saves a 5 year old Naruko from a savage beating. How will this change the future? FemNaruto/GoodFemKyuubi. Now in Shippuden timeline. True Ninja Gaiden crossover Naruko/Haku, Ryu/Ayane
1. Chapter 1: When Kitsune Met Dragon

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**by**_

_**Mblackhawk**_

Summary: Ryu Hayabusa comes to Konoha and saves a 5 year old Naruko from a savage beating. How does this change the future? FemNaruto/GoodFemKyuubi. True Ninja Gaiden Crossover.

_**Chapter 1: When Kitsune Met Dragon**_

A child's life should not be a life or death struggle. However, that's exactly what it was for young Naruko Uzumaki. The five year old girl had no idea why the entire village hated her, but they did, so she did her best to hide as best as she could.

Today, though, her luck at evasion was a little less than stellar, as a mob of villagers had her surrounded, and had proceeded to beat the small child within an inch of her young life. Little did Naruko, or her attackers know, but they were being watched.

A ninja stood on a high rooftop, and had observed what was happening with the young girl. His anger continued to build by the second, until he had come to a decision. It was time to act.

Naruko was about to lose consciousness, when she saw a black figure jump down from a nearby rooftop. She could have swore this figure was making hand-signs. She finally slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness as she felt someone lift her off the ground, and heard a shout of, "**Dragon Style: Fire Wheel Jutsu!**"

Naruko tossed and turned for a while before realizing she wasn't on the ground anymore, but in a soft bed. She opened her eyes, only to see a man stading at the window, tying a forehead protector around his head. He was wearing a black, sleevless suit, that looked like a suit of flexible armor, had a sword, and a staff slung on his back, and had brown hair, cut short.

"You're awake," he said, turning around to show a kind, yet strong face, with green eyes. On his headband was the kanji for "dragon", "How do you feel?"

"Still hurt," she answered, "But I'll be ok, now."

"Do the villagers do that to you on a regular basis?" the mysterious ninjas inquired.

"Yeah," Naruko responded, "I really don't know why they hate me. I'm only five."

"_Unforgivable_," he thinks, "_What did this child do to deserve this?_"

A kunai flew through the window and impaled into the floor. Naruko jumped up, but he mystery ninja only smiled and said, "It's a message from a friend of mine." He took the paper off the kunai and started to read.

"_With friends like that_," Naruko thought, "_Who needs enemies?_"

"I've got to see the hokage," the mystery man told Naruko, "Something has to be done, and if possible, I'll do what I can to help you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the young girl asked, shocked that someone would actually want to help her, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Ryu," he responded, "Ryu Hayabusa, and I can't stand by and do nothing while a child is needlessly suffering these kinds of savage attacks by angry mobs. You never told me your name."

"Naruko," she answered, "Naruko Uzumaki."

"_Uzumaki_," Ryu thinks, "_She can't be_." He then takes a good look at the girl again. "_Blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, sky blue eyes. No doubt about it. She's almost an amalgam of Kushina and Minato._" He then turns to the door and says, "I'll be back soon, Naruko-chan. You just stay here and rest. My friend will be around if you need her. Don't worry. She'll be easy to recognize. Just look for the lavendar hair." He then walked out the door, leaving Naruko to rest and wonder why this Ryu Hayabusa would want to help her.

* * *

_A/N: This idea hit me during a particularly quiet (read: boring) night at work. I'm still in the planning stages on the sequel to "**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves**", titled "**Return of the Dragon Lineage**". Unlike my last fic, though, this is only a crossover with Ninja Gaiden. The only non-naruto characters appearing in this one are Ryu, Ayane, and Muramasa._


	2. Chapter 2:Cutting through Red Tape

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 2: Cutting Through Red Tape (Hayabusa Style)**_

**Flashback: 3rd Shinobi World War, Hidden Rain Village:**

He had been tracking remnants of the Black Spider Clan all over the elemental nations, and the three he was currently following were the last of them. He stood on the roof of the tallest tower in the Hidden Rain, looking out over the village. He then spotted a battle ongoing and leapt from the tower. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got a good look at the conflict. The last three Black Spider ninjas had joined in a battle between the forces of the Hidden Rain, and several Konoha shinobi. Two of the Konoha squad had gotten separated from the rest, fighting the three black spiders, a blonde haired man, and a red-haired woman. He jumped down from the roof and engaged the black clad ninjas.

**Konoha: Village streets, Current time, early afternoon.**

Ryu walked the streets on his way to the Hokage's tower. His mind continued to wander as he remembered his two lost friends. "_Naruko has to be their daughter_," he thought, "_But I thought Minato was some sort of hero to this village. Why be so cruel to his own child? There must be more to this than meets the eye, and the third better have some answers._" With that thought, he continued his trek to the tower.

**Flashback: 5 years ago, October 12**.

He was talking to Master Muramasa at the elderly weaponsmith's shop. He was getting some repair work done on his staff, as well as resupplying with Shuriken and Kunai. He enjoyied talking to the old man, as Muramasa never held back an opinion. He had become a trusted friend over the years Ryu had known him.

A couple of hours and a long conversation later, Ryu walke out of the shop and cut through an alley. That's when he heard something behind him.

"Master Ryu," came a female voice, as a lavendar-haired kunoichi jumped down in front of him. She looked troubled.

"Ayane," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I just heard from my source in Konoha," Ayane reported, "Minato and Kushina were killed when the Kyuubi attacked. 2 days ago."

"Any word of their child?" Ryu asked, "Kushina was due on that day, according to Minato's last letter."

"My source tells me that the child died too," Ayane replied, "I'm sorry. I knew they were friends of yours."

"Someone had to have pulled Kyuubi from Kushina's seal," Ryu told Ayane, "I want to know who, and how to find him."

"I'll put some feelers out," the kunoichi responded, "If I find something out, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you," Ryu said, and Ayane left.

**Konoha: Hokage's tower, Present Day**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, with a mountain of paperwork that would make Everest jealous. He started to hear a commotion coming from outside his office, then his door is blasted off it's hinges by a kick from an unknown ninja. His ANBU guards attack the mystery man, but they are quickly knocked out cold. The ninja then walked over to Sarutobi's desk and slammed his hands down with enough force to send all the papers flying, all over the room.

"Is that really necessary?" Sarutobi asked, "You are usually more respectful than that, Ryu."

"I'm not usually as pissed off as I am now," Ryu responded, "Why was I told that Minato and Kushina's child died with her parents? And to top **THAT** off, how can you sit idly by, and let that same child be abused and beaten within an inch of her life on a regular basis?"

"The council won't let me protect her from the villagers," Hiruzen replied, "And the news of her death was to protect her from Minato's enemies, in Iwa especially. If they knew Minato had a child, they would go to the ends of the Earth to get to her."

"You could have gotten word to me through Ayane," Ryu reminded the elderly Hokage, "I would have cared for her."

"The coulcil would never allow it," Sarutobi told Ryu, "They seem intent on letting her suffer."

"Why," the Ninja Dragon inquired, "Wasn't Minato a hero to this damn village?"

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruko-chan," Sarutobi explained, "the coulcilors, lead by Koharu, Homura and Danzo, see her as the fox in the flesh."

"And you?"

"I see her as Naruko-chan. She's a sweet girl, with a ton of potential. But the council, and thus almost the entire village, is against her."

"Kushina and Minato were my friends," Ryu told the Hokage, "I'm going to care for Naruko, and the council be damned."

"You still have to go before them to finalize the adoption," Hiruzen informs Ryu, "I hope you're ready for a splitting migraine."

"_We'll see about that_," Ryu thought.

**Naruko's Room.**

The young girl lay asleep as Ayane lands behind a chair. She looks down at the blonde child and thinks, "_No wonder Ryu is so angry. This girl looks just like both Kushina and Minato. This has to be their daughter. I was told she died_."

Just then, Naruko started to wake up. She looked around and saw the lavendar-haired young woman sitting beside her bed. "You're Ryu's friend, aren't you?" she inquired, "He said to look for the lavendar hair."

"I am," Ayane answers, "My nameis Ayane Hajin. What's your?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," the little girl responded.

Ayane smiled. "_Uzumaki_," she thought, "_Definately Kushina's. Ryu must be royally pissed._" She then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, Only that someone high up in this village just pissed off the wrong man," the kunoichi explains, "You'll find out soon enough."

**Council Chamber**

Ryu sat with Sarutobi as he called the council to order. "Ryu Hayabusa has told me he wants to adopt Naruko Uzumaki-chan," the elderly hokage explains, "He was a close friend of her parents and wants to care for her."

"That child has no parents," one councilor, a woman with pink hair, shrieks, "She's a demon."

"And you're an idiot," Ryu shot back, "She is the demon's JAILOR, not the demon itself. I know her parents, because I met them during the last war, in an engagement in the Hidden Rain."

"You expect us to allow this, after you insult one of us?" Koharu asks, "And the demon brat no less."

"Why should we do this?" Homura continued, "Surely, if you want a student, there are other kids more worthy."

"And why should we give you the jinchuriki?" Danzo finished, "She could be a great weapon to this village."

A second after Danzo finished his statement, He, Koharu and Homura had a kunai through their left eyes. Three seconds later, the heads of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans were covered in a crimson mask of blood and brains, as the elders' heads exploded.

"I'm not asking," Ryu calmly responded "I'm **TELLING** you how it's going to be. For the last five years, you've allowed Kushina and Minato's daughter to be neglected, abused and beaten within an inch of her young life. **THAT ENDS NOW!** I counted Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as two of my closest friends. **I WILL NOT** allow their daughter to suffer this abuse any longer.

"He made his point," Hiashi Hyuga remarked, still trying to get Danzo's blood out of his hair, "I say we alow it, with a few small stipulations."

"What stipulations?" Ryu asked.

"First," Hiashi explains, "You stay in Konoha. Her father was our Hokage, and she has the potential to reach that level as well. Second, you join our ninja ranks. A Hayabusa, even the last of the clan, would be a great asset. Third, when Naruko reaches 10 years of age, she joins the ninja academy."

"You know, Hiashi," Ryu responded, "Minato always spoke highly of you, and as such, I've always had a lot of respect for you. I accept those conditions, with one of my own. I am the last of my clan. If one of these idiots on this council tries to force the Clan Restoration Act on me, they'll get the same _splitting migraine_ that those other three morons got."

**Naruko's Room, Later.**

Ryu walked in on Naruko and Ayane talking about training and about the little girl's dream to become Hokage.

"How did it go?" Ayane asked.

"Three councilors had to be taken out with a splitting migraine, but I got council approval to adpot Naruko-chan, and train her. So, young lady, you have to get better soon, so we can start your training."

"Did they have any conditions?" Ayane inquired

"A few, but they're minor things." Ryu then went on to explain the conditions.

"I'll stay too," Ayane told Ryu, "I think I can help you train Naruko-chan. Besides, I'm starting to like this kid." The three of them talked for a while longer, until Naruko fell asleep, this time, unafraid.

_A/N: Feels good to be writing again. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyied the story so far._

_Now, a note on Ryu. Being the Ninja Dragon, he's a kage level shinobi, which is why he's so casual with Sarutobi, and is able to take out ANBU with little effort. _

_Ayane, is roughly around jonin level, herself. _

_Now, on to the meat of this note. I need some suggestions (read: answers to 2 questions)._

_1: Should Ryu take Kakashi's place as team 7's sensei?_

_2: Give ideas on pairings._

_One plan I already have is for Ryu to face Orochimaru during the chunin exams, both in the Forest of Death, and in the Invasion. That's still a ways off, though. Anyway, leave reviews. They make me write more and faster. Also, those who have read my previous works, give me ideas for villains for "return of the Dragon Lineage". Timeskip coming next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 3: Training, Kyuubi, and the 1st Day of School**_

Over the next five years, Ryu and Ayane put all the energy they had into raising and training young Naruko. Ryu took on missions to make sure they had money to live on. During the times that Ryu was out, Ayane continued her training. Naruko took to her training like a water spaniel to a pond. Most of all, though, she was loved.

**October 10th, 5 years after Naruko's adoption.**

Naruko sat blindfolded at the family table with a huge cake in front of her. Ryu had made a trip to Master Muramasa's to pick up her birthday present. He walked over, and placed the silk-wrapped gift on her lap.

"You can take the blindfold off now, Naru-chan," her adoptive father told her. Naruko did as she was told and unwrapped the gift. What she saw was an elaborate sword, made of a gleaming metal. The hilt was carved to look like a female kitsune.

"Remember what I told you last week?" Ryu asked, to which Naruko nodded, "It's time we start teaching you how to master your red chakra. I think you're finally ready. When you master this phase of your training, you may just be known as 'Konoha's Orange Kitsune'."

"Why a kitsune?" Naruko asked.

"Do you remember my battlefield name?" Ryu inquired.

"The ninja dragon."

"Dragons may be powerful," Ryu explained, "But they're huge, loud, and not stealthy at all. A ninja has to have stealth, as well as strength. A kitsune is stealthy, a bit mischievous, and loyal: Qualities that also describe you."

"When do we start?" the young girl asked.

"Today," Ryu responded, "You'll have some help from a friend of mine in learning to commune with the source of your red chakra."

"Are you sure about this?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked as he walked into the dining room.

"She's ready," Ryu informed his comrade, "Her strength level is at the level of a 2nd year genin right now. Ayane nad I already told her about it, and about her real parents."

"Ok, Naruko," Inoichi said to her, "Take my hand and close your eyes. We're going to take a walk through your mind." Naruko did as she was told.

**Mindscape**

Naruko and Inoichi found themselves in a grove of cherry trees. Sitting under the largest of them was a huge kitsune with nine tails, resting peacefully.

"**I'll say one thing for you, Kit**," the fox said to her, "**Things sure have improved in here since the Hayabusa adopted you. The scenery's a lot more relaxing. You should have seen it before. Dank would be an understatement.**"

"This is unexpected," Inoichi thought out loud, "One would think Kyuubi would be gnashing teeth and trying to be menacing."

"**Five years ago, I would have been**," Kyuubi explained, "**Her adoption, and her adoptive parents' love calmed that rage. Kushina never got to explain that to you, Naru-chan. The one way to truly master my power is to first fill the vessel with love**." Kyuubi stood and stretched. The area is then filled with light. When the light faded, a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair, red eyes, and wearing a scarlet kimono stood befor Naruko. "**I'll tell you who set me loose on Konoha**," Kyuubi then told the girl, "**But only when you're older, and have learned to fully master my power. Until then, when you want to train with me, just meditate. I'll bring you here, and the training will begin. Instead of Kyuubi, just call me Arisa. That is my name in the Kitsune clan.**"

"Thank you, Arisa," Naruko says to the fox, "I'll see you tomorrow after my first day at the academy." That said, Naruko and Inoichi disappeared from the mindscape.

**October 11, Konoha Ninja Academy, Iruka Umino's classroom.**

Several students sat in their respective seats waiting for class to begin. Most of the girls fawned over the last Uchiha, Sasuke, while the boys either complained, or just didn't care. Among the "Don't give a flip" crowd was young Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were the two biggest Sasuke fan-girls, and Hinata Hyuga just sat there wishing she could jut disappear.

Iruka walked in. Beside the chunin teacher was a girl with long blonde-hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, 3 whisker marks on her cheeks, and an infectious smile. She wore an orange t-shirt, black shinobi pants, and black sandals. Strapped to her back was a sword, the hilt resembling a female kitsune.

"Class," Iruka began, "We have a new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki," she said, "I like my family, ramen, and training, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage in history."

"There's a seat by Hinata," Iruka told Naruko, "Take a seat and we'll get started." Naruko took her seat and her time at the academy was underway.

_**-End Chapter 3-**_

_A/N: Ok, this is becoming fun again. It was fun before, but this fic is really going to be a labor of fun. Anyway, read and review, folks. 2 year timeskip coming next chapter. Sorry for such a short chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 4: Graduation, Treachery, Teams, and Truth.**_

Over the next two years, Naruko divided her time between training with Ryu and Ayane, her studies at the Academy, and training with Arisa to master the Kyuubi's power. She was learning a lot from all her sensei's, but she also was making friends, too, which was something she never thought she could do.

Among her closest friends were Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata. Hinata was the closest thing she had to a best friend. They would hang out from time to time, which helped the shy Hyuga come out of her shell. Repeated spars between the two improved Hinata's skills to the point where she was able to go toe-to-toe with her cousin for several minutes. Shikamaru and Choji were friends that Naruko would also confide in. Especially when she would hang out and watch clouds with them. It was quiet times like these that she learned to really appreciate.

Kiba, in her opinion, was ok, but his cocky, "Alpha-male" attitude ground at her last nerve at times. Shino had yet to really come out of his shell, so Naruko really didn't know what to think of the Aburame. She didn't dislike him, but she really didn't know him. Ino and Sakura's incessant battling over Sasuke was the source of numerous headaches, mainly from Sakura's screechy, banshee-like voice. She had gotten to know Ino, but due to the Sasuke matter, they weren't that close.

Sasuke himself had become a sort of rival to the young girl. Thanks to her training with Ryu, she was dead even in spars with the Uchiha: 5 wins, 5 losses. There was a manner of respect there, but the Uchiha still hardly ever said a word to anyone, preferring to sit there brooding. Still, he acknowledged Naruko as a rival, and that was more than he did for the horde of fan-girls that constantly hounded him for dates.

**May 15th, Graduation Day, Konoha Ninja Academy, Iruka's classroom.**

Iruka was going over the day's test. The students would be tested on 3 academy jutsu, the clone, substitution, and transformation. He had finished the explanation, and went into the testing room, with Mizuki, the other teacher in the academy.

One by one, the students went in, a lot of them coming out with a forehead protector. Naruko had taken the time, while the others were testing to go into her mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Naruko met Arisa sitting under the huge cherry tree again. The fox looked at her, wondering what could be wrong. "**What's the problem, Kit?**" the fox inquired.

"The clone jutsu is my worst, and it's on the test," Naruko told the vixen, "I've never been able to make a decent clone."

"**That's because your chakra reserves are too big, and your chakra control, while considerable since we've been training together, still isn't enough to overcome it,**" Arisa explained, "**While we're here, I'll teach you a better clone, one that you can do with your huge chakra reserves. It's called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'**." Arisa turned to her human form and showed Naruko the hand-sign for the Shadow Clone jutsu. Naruko tried the justu several times, making successful clones each time.

**Classroom**

Shikamaru slowly shook Naruko. "Naruko," he said, "He's calling your name."

"Oh crap," Naruko snapped, jumping up, "Coming, Iruka-sensei." She then ran into the testing room.

"What was that about?" Choji wondered, "Was she really that tired?"

"_She was meditating,_" Sasuke thought, "_She is more serious about her training than these other girls. And what's with that sword? We've fought ten times, and she's never brought it out_."

**Testing room**

Naruko had successfully done the substitution and transformation jutsus, replacing herself with Mizuki for her substitution, and turning into Ayane for her transformation.

"Alright, Naruko," Iruka said, "Let's see you do a clone jutsu."

"Sensei," she asked, "Does it have to be the basic clone, or can I do another clone jutsu that I've been learning."

"Why do you ask?"

"My chakra reserves are way too big to do the basic clone," Naruko reported, "I've tried and tried, and my parents have taught me one chakra control exercise after another, but I still can't do the basic clone. However, Arisa has taught me another clone that is better suited for my huge chakra reserves."

"Ok, let's see that one," Iruka told his student.

Naruko made the signature cross hand-sign and said, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Smoke appeared all over the room, and when the smoke cleared, the room was full of Narukos. Iruka reached out and touched one on the cheek.

"_These are solid clones_," the chunin teacher thought, "_That is a jonin level jutsu, and this child just pulled it off with no problem_." Iruka smiled. "You pass, Naruko-chan," he informed her, "Take your headband and head back into the classroom."

"_Shit_," thought Mizuki, "_Now I have to think of something else to get that scroll_."

**Classroom**

"I did it!" Naruko shouted as she emerged from the testing station.

"You finally did the clone?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruko explained, "I'd learned a better clone jutsu, and used it to pass."

"Which jutsu?" inquired Shikamaru.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruko answered, "My parents taught it to me during my private training."

"Naruko," came Mizuki's voice, walking up behind her, "Since you passed that test, but didn't do the basic clone jutsu, I have to give you a supplemental test. A test on your skills in stealth and evasion."

"_That doesn't sound right_," Naruko thought, but played along to see where this lead. She then nodded and said, "What's the test?"

"Walk with me," Mizuki said, and the two walked off.

**Later that night**.

Naruko emerged from the Hokage's tower with a huge scroll strapped to her back. She ran as fast as she could, making her way into the nearby forests.

**Flashback, 2 hours before.**

"That's all he said, Jiji," Naruko told the Hokage, "He wants me to steal the scroll and bring it to some shack in the forest."

"I take it you already have a plan," Sarutobi inquired.

"I'll transform one of my shadow clones into the scroll and set a trap," Naruko explained, "I just need you to play along as if I had really stolen the scroll."

"Ok, Naruko-chan," Sarutobi agreed, "Just come back alive. You're like a granddaughter to me. I'll get Ryu in on this as well."

**Current time: 2200 hours, location, hidden shack in the forest.**

Naruko sat at the shack, waiting for Mizuki when Iruka showed up. "What do you think you're doing?" the chunin teacher asked of his student.

Naruko threw a kunai toward Iruka, which he caught and read the note attached. While he was reading, Naruko said, "Mizuki said it was a supplemental test, because I didn't use the basic clone jutsu."

"And you bought it, hook, line and sinker," came Mizuki's voice, "Now, hand me the scroll."

"You want the scroll, here it is," the genin told Mizuki throwing it to him.

"Naruko, don't give him the scroll," Iruka said, "He's a traitor."

"And now that I have the scroll," Mizuki commented, "I'll just kill you two and be done with it."

"I don't think so," came a voice behind Mizuki. The scroll transformed back into a shadow clone of Naruko and kicked the rogue chunin down to the ground.

"You little bitch," Mizuki seethed, "You tricked me."

"Look at my sword, jackass," Naruko told her opponent, as she drew said weapon, "The hilt is a kitsune. They're stealthy, mischievous, and loyal. Perfect for a ninja." Naruko then jumped backwards, and bounded off a tree. "**Kenjutsu, Flying Swallow!**" she shouted as she sliced the sword through Mizuki's midsection. Mizuki fell to the ground in a heap, blood flowing from the open wound.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Iruka asked.

"The scroll really never left the Hokage's office," Naruko explained, "I had to see the scroll to transform my clone into it, but it's still safe and sound."

"That's my girl," came the voice of her adoptive father as he jumped down from a tree, "and you perfectly executed the flying swallow technique, too. Come on, it's time we left. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

ANBU had already come and collected Mizuki's remains, as Naruko, Ryu and Iruka all left the forest.

**Classroom, the next day.**

"What's taking Iruka-sensei so long," Sakura complained, "He's never this late."

"He probably had to go get the team assignments from the Hokage," Shikamaru informed the pinkette.

"The only Konoha ninja that's chronicly late is a jonin," Naruko said, "My dad knows him. His name is Kakashi. Dad say's he a skilled ninja, but just, punctuality challenged."

"Any idea who our senseis will be?" Choji wondered.

"Whoever they are," Sasuke finally said, "We'll know when they get here. Don't worry about it."

"Mark that day down," Naruko joked, "Sasuke's finally said more in one day than he's said all year."

Iruka finally arrived in the classroom, and put a sheet of paper down on his desk. "The team assignments have been made," he explained, "I'll read the names off, and who your sensei will be." The teacher read off several teams, of whom there was really nothing special. "team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruko Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. This note is from your sensei. Everyone, your senseis will meet you here at 2pm. Go, have lunch and meet back here at 1:45." He took the note from his vest and threw it to Naruko. She opened the envelope and read.

_To Team 7;_

_ Have a couple of bowls at Ichiraku Ramen a piece, on me. I'll meet you at the Hokage monument at 2pm. Consider this a part of your training, as team bonding is as important as combat training._

_Your sensei._

"Ramen!" Naruko yelled, "Come on, Sasuke, Sakura. Our sensei's note said for us to make this part of our training." She literally pulled Sasuke and Sakura along with her to Ichiraku.

Lunch went well, as Naruko finally got a chance to really get to know Sasuke and Sakura. For all her fan-girl antics, Sakura was really intelligent, and had an envious level of chakra control, to make up for her low reserves. Sasuke, Naruko already had a certain level of respect for, from their sparring matches in the academy. They had agreed to become regular sparring partners.

**Hokage Monument**

2pm came and Team 7 walked up to the Hokage Monument. Standing there, was Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane Hajin. "You're here," Ryu said, "Good. Now we can get this underway."

"You're our sensei, Dad?" Naruko asked.

"Dad?" Sakura shrieked, "Your Dad is Ryu Hayabusa?"

"_No wonder we were dead even_," Sasuke thought, "_If he trained her, she must be good. Come to think of it, if __**HE**__ trained her, she must have been holding back in our matches. Just how good is she?_"

"Yes," Ryu explained, "I am Naruko's adoptive father. Ayane has helped me raise her since she was five. However, I am now your sensei, too, Sakura, Sasuke. I've read both your dossiers, but I still want to get to know you. Let's sit down, and we can have a talk."

"About what?" Sakura inquired.

"Your hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes, anything," Ayane answered, "I'll begin. My name is Ayane Hajin. I like my family...this one, that is, the friends I made here, training myself, and promising young shinobi. My dream is to finally marry a certain shinobi."

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa," Ryu said, "My hobbies are training myself, and promising young shinobi, and reading. I love my family, like my friends, and am living my dream...for the most part. Your turn, Sakura."

Sakura introduced herself, glancing over at Sasuke a good number of times, which caused Ayane to groan. "_Not another fan-girl_," the Hajin kunoichi thought to herself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke began, "I have no likes, and many things I dislike. I have a manner of respect for Naruko, though. I have no real dreams, more like an ambition. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

"Now that that's done," Ryu said, "We'll all meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7am. You're all dismissed, except for Sasuke. I want to talk to you for a moment."

Ayane took Naruko and Sakura and the three walked away from the monument. Ryu then turned to Sasuke. "Walk with me for a moment," he said, as he turned in another direction. When they had gotten a good distance away, Ryu asked, "After you get this revenge, what then?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered.

"I've been where you are," Ryu told his student, "My whole clan was wiped out, either by the Fiends of the Vigoor Empire, or the Black Spider Clan. I sought vengeance for them, but I also spent years wandering after that mission was over."

"Your clan was wiped out, too?"

"Yes," Ryu explained, "Mostly by a greater fiend named Doku, from the Vigoor Empire. He also stole a weapon called the Dark Dragon Blade. I knew if he had gotten ahold of that sword, then he was planning on using it. I had to stop him, but in the process, I had vowed to avenge my clan, too. My father was killed by Genshin, of the Black Spider clan, in order to steal a statue that was part of the seal keeping the Archfiend from destroying the world. I killed him, and then had to stop the Archfiend's revival. So, after you get your vengeance, what then?"

"I start to revive my clan," Sasuke answered.

"What would you say if I told you that what you know about the night of the Uchiha massacre isn't entirely true?" Ryu inquired of Sasuke.

"I'd ask you what you know," the Uchiha replied.

"Itachi didn't kill your clan," Ryu informed Sasuke, "He was with me on a mission that night. We got back several hours after the massacre took place. He also never activated the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"What do you mean?"

"The man who killed your clan was an Uchiha," Ryu said, "Just not Itachi. Do you want to bring this man to justice?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered.

"Then trust me on this," Ryu told Sasuke, "Remember your family, keep their memories close to your heart. But do not become consumed by the need for revenge. Your chance will come, in time. It's my job to make you strong enough to face it, when the time comes."

"Where's Itachi right now?"

"Here in Konoha," Ryu informed his student, "He's still in ANBU. I can talk to Sarutobi about letting him see you, but only if you agree to trust me about your vengeance."

"I'd like that," Sasuke replied, "And I will trust you, Ryu-sensei."

"Then do us all a favor, Sasuke. Drop the brooding. It's not becoming of someone so young. Really get to know your teammates. You may find that they're really good people. Now, be at the training ground tomorrow at 7am. I'll talk to the Hokage about having Itachi join us in the training session." That said, Ryu and Sasuke walked off, and headed home, to prepare for the day tomorrow.

_**-End Chapter 4-**_

_A/N: I've strayed way far from canon here, but hey, this is fanfic, and I felt like making Itachi a good guy, and changing a few other things. Next chapter is the Bell test, and the Brothers' reunion._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 5: Bells, Brothers and Boring D-Ranks**_

**Training Ground 7, Time: 0700 Hours**.

Team 7 had gathered for their first full day as a team. Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura all wondered what their sensei had in store for them. Naruko had tried, the night before, to get Ryu to tell her, but to no avail.

Ryu stood with Ayane and a masked ANBU, codenamed: Raven. After a few minutes talking, Ayane and Raven walked over and sat under a tree, while Ryu approached the three genin.

"Out of the nine teams that graduated," Ryu explained, "Only three will become true genin. I am going to give you a test to see if you have what it takes to be ninja." He then produced two bells from his pocket, showing them to his team. "All you have to do," he continued, "Is take these two bells from me. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will not get the bells."

Naruko gave her adoptive father a quizzical look. "_The bells aren't our real objective_," she thought, "_I've trained with him for years, and probably can't take him yet. He wants to test our teamwork_."

"_There's no way we'll pass this test_," Sakura feared, "_A mere genin can't go up against the legendary Ninja Dragon_."

"_Given the Hayabusa's skill level_," Sasuke pondered, "_And the fact that there are 3 of us, he wants to see how we work together. The note yesterday mentioned the importance of team bonding, and he knows our skill levels from our dossiers, and from his training Naruko_."

Sasuke and Naruko gave a smile as Sakura shook with fear. Sasuke put a hand on the trembling kunoichi's shoulder. Sakura looked over at her teammate, who gave her a reassuring smile. "We can do this, Sakura," he told her. This small act calmed Sakura's fears.

"I see he took my advice to heart," Ryu thought, amused, "Good. There may just be hope for him yet." He then cleared his throat, getting the attention of his team. "You have till 1100 hours to get the bells," he advised them, "Begin." All 3 genin jumped away to find a place to hide and formulate a plan of attack.

**Treetops**

"It's obvious he wants to test our teamwork," Naruko said, "Even 3 genin can't in any way hope to go up against a ninja of his caliber. He'll hold back, but we can't."

"Then let's show him what we can do," Sakura responded, "I may not be as strong as you two, but if you can distract him, I can sneak up and get the bells."

"Here's how we'll proceed," Sasuke began.

**Clearing: 1 hour later.**

Ryu noted the time his three genin were taking. "This should be interesting," he pondered, "Sasuke and Naruko are obviously my two heavy hitters. Add in Sakura's intelligence, and this just may be Konoha's A-team."

Suddenly, Naruko leapt out into the clearing with 4 shadow clones. All 5 had swords drawn. By sheer luck of the draw, Ryu managed to kick Naruko back and then proceeded to make quick work of the clones. However, in his distraction, he didn't see his daughter making hand-signs.

"**Wind Style: Slicing Cyclone Jutsu**!" Naruko yelled, as she created a tornado of wind chakra, "Sasuke, NOW!"

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" came Sasuke's voice as he joined Naruko. His fireball collided with her tornado creating a cyclonic vortex of flames that sought to engulf the entire training ground.

"Holy shit," the Ninja Dragon thought, "When did they figure that out? I should pass them just for this."

"Those two are going to be hell to deal with as they get stronger," Ayane noted.

"I knew Sasuke had talent," Raven replied, "But he and Naruko seem to bring out the best in each other."

"I see a potential Chunin duo," came a voice behind the two. Ayane and Raven turned around to see the Third Hokage walk up.

"They do have the potential, Lord Hokage," Raven stated, "Ryu's training has done wonders for Naruko. I can only imagine how strong Sasuke will get under his tutelage."

"**Dragon Style: Ice Storm Jutsu**!" Ryu shouted as a deluge of ice shot down on the fiery cyclone. However, this also provided just the distraction that Sakura needed to sneak up, cut the ribbons on the bells and catch them, before joining her teammates."

After an exhausting couple of minutes, the fire tornado was extinguished, and standing in front of Ryu was his team. Sakura stood between Naruko and Sasuke, with the bells in hand, holding them up for their sensei to see.

"I see, Naruko and Sasuke created that cyclone to distract me while Sakura got the bells," Ryu noted, "Good work, Team. You all pass the test with flying colors."

Ayane and Raven stood and walked over. Ayane first hugged Naruko and then patted Sakura on the shoulder. "I have some ideas on a training plan for you," the Hajin told her student, "Give me enough time and you'll make an excellent Kunoichi."

Raven stood in front of Sasuke. He raised one hand and removed his mask, to reveal Itachi Uchiha. "You did well, Little Brother," Itachi praised his younger sibling, "When you awaken your Sharingan, your potential will be limitless."

"Why have you stayed hidden this long?" Sasuke inquired

"The council still believed that I was responsible for the massacre," Itachi explained, "Lord Hokage has kept me hidden from them as the ANBU, Raven, since then."

"Ryu-sensei mentioned that the man responsible was an Uchiha," Sasuke mentioned, "Do you know who?"

"I have my suspicions," the elder brother answered, "But I can't really say until I know for sure. Listen to Ryu, Sasuke. You can grow stronger with his training."

"I will, brother," Sasuke replied, "Just make sure to at least visit every now and then."

"He won't have to hide any longer," Sarutobi interjected, walking over to the group, "Just this morning; I signed a pardon for Itachi, and am launching an investigation into the identity of this rogue Uchiha."

"How much has Arisa taught you," Ryu asked Naruko, "That wind jutsu was a jonin level technique."

"You'll find out soon enough," Naruko responded to her father, giving a fox-like smile.

"_Konoha's Orange Kitsune indeed_," Ryu thought, laughing. He then addressed the entire team. "Guys," he began, "We're done for the day. I have to meet with the other senseis. Meet back here, same time tomorrow and we start training and missions."

**Hokage Office, 1 hour later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi had heard failing reports from the senseis of teams 1 through 6. "Ryu," the Hokage began, "I understand you were quite impressed by your team."

"Their teamwork was near flawless," Ryu reported, "Naruko and Sasuke combined her Slicing Cyclone Jutsu with his fireball jutsu to create a massive vortex of fire. It was enough of a distraction that Sakura was able to sneak up and take the bells."

"_Combination Jutsu out of 2 genin_?" Kurenai Yuhi thought, "_That's almost unheard of, especially from 2 raw academy graduates._"

Seeing the bewildered looks on the faces of the other senseis, Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh.

"I was there," the elderly Hokage added, "I was there. Naruko and Sasuke's rivalry from the academy taught them what the other was capable of. Those two seem to bring out the best in each other."

"and under Ryu's tutelage," Asuma stated, "Those two will make an extraordinary team."

"They already are an extraordinary team," Ryu commented, "Adding Sakura to the mix gave them the intelligence and analytical ability they need to really succeed. I am truly impressed and proud to be their sensei."

After receiving passing reports from Kurenai and Asuma, Sarutobi dismissed the meeting.

Streets of Konoha

While Ryu was meeting with the Hokage and the other senseis, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura were headed out to celebrate

"I wish one of us had a camera, "Sakura said, "The look on Ryu-sensei's face when you two combined those jutsu was priceless."

"You held back in our matches at the academy," Sasuke told Naruko.

"And don't tell me you didn't," Naruko replied, "You were my classmate, Sasuke. I didn't want to go all out and kill you.

The three walked right up to Ichiraku's Ramen bar and sat down. "Point well take," Sasuke noted, "We'll have to have another spar soon, though. Teuchi-san, 3 orders of miso ramen on me. We're celebrating."

"Oh?" asked Teuchi, "What's the occasion?"

"Passing our team test," Sakura answered, "And scaring the hell out of our sensei."

"How'd you do that?" Ayame inquired.

"Sasuke and I combined his Fireball jutsu with my Slicing Cyclone jutsu," Naruko responded, "The look on his face was priceless." One of Naruko's shadow clones walked up with a picture, handed it to Naruko and dispelled. "Speaking of a picture," the blonde continued, "One of us did have a camera. Well, one of my shadow clones did, anyway. Take a look." She showed the photograph to her teammates, then to Teuchi and Ayame." She showed the photograph to her teammates, then to Teuchi and Ayame. The laughter could be heard over half the village.

**Training Ground 7: 0700 Hours.**

"I hope you realize that you three completely showed up every other genin team," Ryu told his students, "I couldn't be prouder. Now, Naruko, if you'll do the honors of creating a few shadow clones, they can do the usual slate of D-rank missions while Ayane and I get started on your training."

Naruko created five shadow clones. Four of them transformed into Ryu, Ayane, Sasuke and Sakura, then took off to get started on missions. In the meanwhile, Ryu and Ayane got started teaching their charges.

**Several Hours Later**

The five shadow clones arrived back at the training ground to find Team 7 resting under a tree, waiting for them. Naruko and Sakura both had their hair tied back in ponytails, and all 3 genin looked like they had been put throug their paces. The clones handed over their pay and then dispelled.

"No wonder you wanted my clones to do the D-ranks," Naruko told her father, "They're really boring."

"And this way," Ryu explained, "You get paid for missions while I train you. Sasuke, tomorrow I'm going to start you on kenjutsu. Sakura, you'll get started training tomorrow with Ayane on genjutsu and medical jutsu. I have a feeling that's where you'll really shine, given your already impressive chakra control."

**_-End Chatper 5-_**

_A/N: On to the wave arc next chapter. Man, I enjoyied scaring the shit out of Ryu this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 6: Catch a Wave**_

Over the next two months, things worked like clockwork. Naruko's clones did the D-ranks while the real genin trained with the real senseis. Naruko had learned how to control Kyuubi's chakra up to 2 tails, as well as learning more kenjutsu techniques and wind jutsu. Sasuke had taken to kenjutsu training like a fish to water, and had even awakened his Sharingan. Both Naruko and Sasuke showed marked improvement.

The one who showd the most improvement, though, was Sakura. Thanks to advice from Ayane, the pink-haired kunoichi started taking her training seriously. With guidance from Ayane and Ryu, and support from Naruko and Sasuke, Sakura's chakra reserves had grown five-fold, as did her control. That gave her an almost savant-like level of skill with genjutsu. Combine that with her already considerable intelligence, and she was already learning the basics of medical jutsu, from a book by none other than Tsunade herself.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Assignment Desk.**

"I need you five to dispell, and get Team 7 in here immediately," Sarutobi told the clones. He already knew it was Naruko's clones doing the D-ranks, but he didn't care as long as they got done. This, however, was a different matter.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Ryu, Ayane, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura stood before the Hokage and Iruka. Sarutobi could tell the difference in the clones and the originals, at least as far as the genin were concerned.

Naruko's hair, while it still reached down to the middle of her back, was tied back in a ponytail. Thanks to her training, her body was starting to fill out, and the elderly Hokage could tell that Ryu was going to have to put the fear of Dad into any potential suitors. She wore a tight-fit, sleeveless black top with orange stripes down the sides, an orange skirt, with black shorts and her black sandals. Her sword was strapped to her back.

Like Naruko, Sakura's figure had started to fill out too. She had her pink hair tied back and braided. Her outfit hadn't changed much, though. Her top remained the same, only now she wore a tan skirt with black shorts and her black sandals.

Except for the absence of a mask, Sasuke looked like a younger version of Ryu. He wore a similar, tight-fit, sleeveless black outfit that looked like a suit of flexible armor. His forehead protector plate was on a strap across his chest, which held his own sword, a ninjato, slung across his back.

"This is why the clones have been doing their D-ranks," the Hokage thought, "So Ryu and Ayane could train them. These genin look formidable." He then handed a scroll to Ryu. "Your team is ready for a more difficult assignment, Ryu," Hiruzen began, "This is a C-rank escort mission. You will escort your client to his home in the Land of Waves."

"Where is the client?" Ayane inquired.

"He should be here shortly," Sarutobi answered, "In the mean time, I must confess that I am impressed by your team, Ryu, Ayane."

"D-ranks take away valuable training time," Ryu explained, "That's why I had Naruko's clones do them, while I trained my team."

"I see your point," the Hokage noted, "They look ready to face anything. Any thoughts on enrolling them in the Chunin Exams?"

"Depends on how long this mission takes," Ryu replied, "If we're back in time, I think they're ready."

"This is my escort?" comes a voice from behind Team 7, "At least the adults look tough."

"You would do well not to underestimate these genin," Ryu advises the old man, "I trained them myself." Ryu took note of the old man's appearance, and obvious state of inebriation. (A/N: Everyone who's watched Naruto knows what Tazuna looks like, so I won't waste my time describing him.)

"And just who are you?"

"Ryu Hayabusa."

"_Oh shit_," the client thought, then said, "Sorry, Hayabusa-san. I'm Tazuna, an expert carpenter and bridge builder. I highly appreciate your assistance in getting home."

"With me," Ryu explained, "Are Ayane Hajin, my long time friend and confidante, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, our students, and my daughter and student, Naruko Uzumaki."

"We'll head out at 8am tomorrow," Tazuna told the ninja, then walked out thinking, "_I lucked up. My escort's a Hayabusa_."

"Team meeting in ten minutes," Ryu tells his team, and Ayane leads the genin out, leaving Ryu to talk to the Hokage. "There's more here than he's letting on," Ryu stated.

"Which is why you're on this assignment, Ryu," the third explained, "I had a feeling he was lying. Besides, I knew you were using Naruko's shadow clones to do those D-ranks, so I want to see what your genin are capable of. Think of it as a warm-up for the Chunin Exams."

"Naruko and Sasuke grow stronger every day," Ryu reported, "And Sakura's shown incredible improvement over the last two months. I feel sorry for whoever we face on the way to the Land of Waves."

**10 minutes later, Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

"Did you also get the feeling that that old man was lying about something?" Sasuke asked as Ryu walked up.

"I did, and so did the Hokage," the Ninja Dragon explained, "Which is why we're on this mission, instead of Teams 8 or 10."

"So, he wants his A-team on this mission," Naruko commented, "Any idea what we may be facing?"

"Probably chunin to jonin level shinobi," Ayane guessed, "with random bandits for cannon fodder."

"Either way," Ryu told his team, "This is what we train for. I couldn't be prouder of you kids. Remember your training and we'll all come home alive. Now, Teuchi, 3 Miso and 2 pork ramen, please?"

**Konoha, Main Gate, 0800 hours.**

Team 7 met their client at the main gate. Ayane signed them out, and their mission to the Land of Waves was officially underway.

Naruko and Sasuke took point, while Ayane and Sakura flanked Tazuna. Ryu took the rearmost position to keep an eye out for potential ambushes.

**3 hours later**

Naruko was the first to spot it, followed by Sasuke. "Sensei," the Uchiha said, "I think it's time we shuffle formation. You take point with Ayane. Naruko, Sakura and I'll form a delta formation around Tazuna's back."

"Good idea," Ryu noted, then thought, "_I guess they spotted it too_." The team shuffled formation as Sakura now took the rearmost position, with Naruko and Sasuke flanking Tazuna.

The team passed a small puddle of water. After they took ten steps, Naruko yelled, "SAKURA, NOW!"

Two ninjas wielding claws, connected by a chain attacked. Sakura threw an incendiary kunai, blowing the chain apart. "Naruko, Sasuke," she ordered, as the two lunged into action.

Swords clashed against claws as Naruko and Sasuke pushed the two back. They gave each other a nod, then jumped backwards, and bounded off of two trees. The two genin shot forward, and sliced their swords through the rogue ninjas' shoulders, The two enemy ninja fell dead. They then swiped the blood off their blades and placed them back in their scabbards.

Tazuna only gave a whistle, "_He was right about not underestimating these kids_," the old man thought, "_They're incredible_."

"Tazuna-san," Ayane said, sweetly, "Would you kindly explain why there are **NINJA** after your life?"

Backed into a corner, Tzuna explained the situation with Gato.

"Figured as much," Ryu stated, "Sine you lied, I could void our contract right now, but I won't. Lord Hokage has asked me, and my team, to investigate, and help where we can. Be on your toes, Team. Our next opponent will be a jonin-level ninja."

**Two days later**

Their travels lead the team, by boat, right by the bridge, still under construction. An impressive structure, to say the least, the bridge would connect the small island nation to the mainland.

Team 7 was once again walking, making good time to Tazuna's village. Naruko thought she spotted something, and threw a shuriken at it. All she found was a snow white rabbit.

"GET DOWN!" Ryu ordered as everyone hit the ground. A massive sword flew over their heads and lodged itself in a nearby tree.

"Impressive as always, Hayabusa," said the ninja standing on the blade. (A/N: Another one I'm not going to bother describing. It's Zabuza. We all know that already.)

"I'm still not sure you're not overcomensating for something, Zabuza Momochi," Ryu shot back.

"You just had to throw in the sword joke," Ayane noted, "What are you doing here, Zabuza?"

"Took a job not long ago," the rogue mist nin stated, "my mission is to kill that old man."

"Ryu, you and the team take Tazuna and go on ahead," Ayane told her long-time friend, "I've got this."

"Just don't do anything reckless," Ryu said back. With all said that needed saying, Ryu and team went on ahead with their client.

"Ok, Zabuza," Ayane began, "2 things. First, you're not going to kill Tazuna. I'll explain that later. Second, what do you have on that information I asked you for?"

"The only man I know of capable of pulling a tailed beast from its host is an Uchiha," Zabuza explained, "He was manipulating Yagura during his reign as Mizukage, and was the reason for the kekkei-genkai purge, and most of Yagura's many atrocities. I've kept contacts in Kiri for a while and they say that there's a new Mizukage: Mei Terumi. All I know about this Uchiha is that he wears a mask. No one knows his full name, but he has that damnable Sharingan."

"Now," Ayane told Zabuza, "The reason you're not going to kill Tazuna, is because you're going to kill Gato, and all of his bandits. I'm sure you and Haku can handle that. After that, take a 40% split of the money, and give the remaining 60% to the people of Waves."

"You drive a hard bargain, Hajin."

"Only because I know you, Momochi. You're not nearly the monster you want people to believe. Why else would you travel with a boy that's the same age as Ryu's adoptive daughter? They may call you a Demon, but even when you tried to stage that coup against Yagura, you had the right purpose in mind. You're not beyond redemption, Zabuza. That's why I let you use all that information I gave you years ago."

"After this, though, Ayane, we're even No more favors."

"Done."

**Later**

Ayane caught up to Ryu and team as they entered the village. The genin and Tazuna wondered why she looked like she hadn't been touched, but Ryu already had an idea.

"Problem solved?" he asked her.

"And then some," she answered, "I got some information you may find useful."

_**-End Chapter 6-**_

_A/N: Once again, I throw a monkey-wrench into the canon and say, "Hey, let's try it this way!" Expect a different battle for the bridge next chapter. Also, just so you know, I'm really beating myself up for that "Beach Boys" reference of a chapter title._

_**Next time: Chapter 7: Battle for the Bridge**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 7: Battle for the Bridge**_

**Land of Waves, 3 days after Team 7's Arrival.**

Since their arrival in the land of Waves, Ryu had taken time to continue training the team, while Ayane watched events at the Bridge. She was able to beat back the random bandit attacks, with little to no problems.

Upon walking around for even a few minutes, anyone could see the deplorable state this small nation was in. But Ayane knew that relief was just around the bend.

**Gato's mansion, Time: 2100 hours.**

Sword and Senbon rended flesh as Zabuza finally made his move. The young boy at his side moved deftly through the halls of Gato's estate, making the entire place a killing field.

"You really are a demon," Gato said, shakily.

"I guess so," Zabuza retorted, "But even a demon, it seems, isn't beyond redemption." He then drove the massive blade through the pudgy businessman's chest. Gato fell forward, knocking a statue of a demon off of a shelf, and shattering it. A bizarre purple aura surrounded Gato's corpse as Zabuza collected all the money he could find into one bag.

**Land of Waves, Town Center, Time: 0800 hours.**

"So, Gato's really dead?" a town councilor asked.

"I drove my sword through his chest," Zabuza replied, "He's dead. This bag is all the money I collected, and I feel it should go to the people of Wave." He sat the bag down, all the while thinking, "Finally, I don't owe Hajin anything else."

**Riverside Clearing- Same time.**

Naruko had found this place not long after arriving in the Land of Waves. She found the waters to have a calming effect, so she came here often to meditate, and to commune with Arisa.

"Are you ok, miss?" came a masculine voice behind her, snapping Naruko out of her meditation.

"Fine," she replied, "I was just meditating." She turned around to see a boy, roughly her age, with long dark hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a teal-blue keikogi with a white hakama, and his hair was up in a bun. "I don't think we've met?"

"My name is Haku," he said, "I'm here with my sensei. He's giving back to the people of Wave all that Gato stole from them."

"_Figured as much_," Naruko thought. Ayane had told her and the team about her run-ins with Zabuza over the years. "How is Zabuza anyway?" the blonde inquired.

"Finally glad not to owe Ayane any more favors," Haku answered, "She doesn't seem to forget things like that."

That comment made Naruko giggle. "You have no idea," she commented, "I often wonder how many people owe her. I'm Naruko, by the way. Naruko Uzumaki."

"The Hayabusa's daughter," Haku noted, amused, "Zabuza-sensei was shocked to find out that Ryu had adopted you."

"How so?"

"I think Zabuza-sensei just never thought that Ryu would ever quit wandering," Haku explained, "After he came back from his battle with the Archfiend, Ryu wandered the great nations for years."

Their conversation went on for a while longer, both of them getting to know the other. After about 30 minutes, Haku got up and started to walk off. "I'm glad we got to meet, Naruko-chan," he told her, "I hope we meet again soon."

"Likewise, Haku-kun!" Naruko yelled back, then thought, "_Where'd that come from? He is kind of cute, though_."

**Two days later, Bridge, Time: 1300 hours.**

Team 7 was with Tazuna on the bridge, as his team was putting the finishing touches on their project. This would be a moment to be proud of: the moment when the Land of Waves would connect with the mainland. But it wouldn't be without one more struggle.

On the other side of the bridge, a bone-chilling howl is heard, followed by the pained screams that come from dying men. Then, on the back of a rising gale, there came the faint sounds of black laughter. Emerging from the distance came a thin figure with what looked like bat-wings on its head and back. It's skin went from pale white to pink, to purple in places, and it had the most evil yellow eyes. Following the creater, were several smaller, red-skinned, bipedal, feral looking creatures.

"_A greater fiend_," Ryu thought as he placed the dragon's eye into the dragon sword's hilt. "Team," he began, "This one is going to be tough. I thought the fiends destroyed years ago."

"Ryu-sensei," Sakura replied, "You deal with the big one. We'll take care of the smaller creatures. Naruko, Sasuke, let's get them!" The three genin took off into battle, leaving Ryu to face the greater fiend alone.

Naruko executed a perfect diving slash to finish off one of the lesser fiends, then spotted Sasuke and Sakura finishing off their own opponents. There seemed to be no end to the smaller fiends, though, as two more emerged when one was killed.

"_Dad called these things fiends_," she thought, "_Let's see how they like a demon_."

"**I like how you think, Kit**," Arisa chimed in, "**I'll let you use two tails, but you have to channel one through your sword**."

"Got it," Naruko replied as the red chakra cloak appeared over her small body. The blade of the sword turned the color of blood as the demonic chakra channeled into the weapon. "Sasuke, Sakura, GET CLEAR NOW!" she ordered her teammates as they jumped back behind the blonde jinchuriki, "**Kitsune Art: Demon Sword Wave!**" She swiped the blade laterally, as a wave of red energy lanced out and sliced through the lesser fiends. The creatures turned to stone and then crumbled to pieces. "Now," Naruko told her friends, "Let's go help my Dad."

Ryu had faced greater fiends before, but it had been years ago. He had almost forgotten why he had so much trouble with them. This one, in particular, was giving him fits. He had tried two of his most powerful jutsu, with hardly any damage done. Now he had just executed several rapid slashes with the True Dragon Sword, only for the cuts to heal up almost instantaenously.

"**Wind Style: Slicing Cyclone Jutsu!**" came Naruko's voice as the chakra tornado surrounds the greater fiend.

"**Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!**" came Sasuke's voice as the flames superheated the air of the tornado to create an enormous vortex of fire. The fiery tornado engulfed the greater fiend, slicing and burning through it's skin, and its defenses.

"Now, Dad," Naruko yelled to her father, "Kill that thing!"

"Only one chance," Ryu thought out loud, as he cycled through the hand-signs, "**Dragon Style: Lightning Storm Jutsu!**" 3 massive lightning bolts shot from Ryu's outstretched hand, striking the greater fiend, which then crumbled to dust.

Tazuna walked up after the battle had concluded. "Now how will we finish the bridge?" he asked, "Half my crew was killed by those things."

"**Multi Shadow Clone Justu!**" Naruko shouted as fifty copies of her appeared, "What do you need us to do?"

**The next day – Bridge – Time 1000 hours.**

Team 7 stood on the bridge, saying their goodbyes. They had spoken to Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, and now stood in front of Zabuza.

"I'm staying here," the former Kiri nin stated, "Maybe I can help defend this place...if they'll let me."

"We'll send word to Kiri to call off the dogs," Ayane responded, "Anything else we can do for you?"

"yeah," Zabuza answered, "Take Haku with you. He deserves a better life than this." Before Haku had a chance to protest, Zabuza cut him short. "Go with them," he told the boy, "You've not been able to stop talking about that girl, so go. You may have a chance at happiness with her." Hearing that made Naruko blush.

"Time to go," Ryu ordered, and Team 7, with Haku, left, headed back to Konoha.

"So," one villager said, "What do we call the bridge?"

"I have the perfect name," Tazuna replied, "The Great Heroes Bridge."

"I like it," Zabuza commented, "Got a ring to it."

_**-End Chapter 7-**_

_A/N: Ok, ok, ok. I just had to throw in a fiend battle. It is a Ninja Gaiden crossover, after all._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 8: The Talk, Homecoming, and a short break interrupted**_

**Land of Fire - Forest - 1 day after departure from wave - Time: 1900 hours.**

Since they weren't escorting a civilian back to Konoha, Team 7 was making good time and would be home by mid-afternoon the next day. At this moment, they had stopped for the evening.

Ryu had noticed, since they left, that Naruko was spending a lot of time with Haku. He was glad she seemed happy, but he still worried about her. "Haku," he called out, "Take a walk with me. We need to have a man-to-man talk." The boy joined the Hayabusa and they walked a short way away from camp.

"Yes, sir?"

Ryu pointed toward Naruko. "See that little blonde girl over there?" he asked, to which Haku nodded. "She's my daughter," Ryu explained, "Not by birth, mind you, but I adopted her and raised her as my own since she was 5. Her parents were 2 of my closest friends. If you break her heart, I'll kill you. Take advantage of her, and I'll feed you to a dragon. Are we clear, boy?"

Haku was clearly shocked. "Crystal clear, Ryu-san," he replied.

"Good," Ryu said, smiling, "Now, go on back to camp. I'll be along shortly." Haku headed back, as Ryu leaned against a tree.

"Was that really necessary?" Ayane inquired, "You had him scared out of his mind."

"Maybe," the Ninja Dragon answered, "Maybe not. But, it is my job to look out for her. Plus, it was fun. The look on his face was well worth it."

**Konoha - Main Gate - Time 1500 hours**.

They finally arrived at the gates of the village. Haku looked around in bewilderment at the sheer size of the place. Ayane signed them all in, and she and Ryu walked ahead of the genin. "We'll report to the Hokage," She told them, "Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, show Haku around the village."

"Meet us at the barbecue shack in 3 hours," Ryu continued, "After that, we've earned a rest for a few days." Ryu and Ayane headed on toward the Hokage's tower, while the genin all went in the other direction.

**Hokage's Office, 2 hours later**.

"A greater fiend, you say," Sarutobi noted, "And your genin helped defeat it. Now I really can't wait to see how they perform in the Chunin exams."

"When are the exams?" Ryu asked, "I'd like to give my team a break after this mission.

"Understandable," The Hokage remarked, "The exams are in 3 weeks. Now, about this boy."

"He's roughly around low-to-mid chunin level," Ayane reported, "His name is Haku, and he was well trained by a contact of mine from Kiri."

"Where is he now?"

"With Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura," Ryu replied, "They're showing him around the village."

"I'll make a decision about Haku later," Hiruzen noted, "You're dismissed. Your team's pay accounts will be paid for an S-rank mission, because of the greater fiend."

**Konoha - Barbecue Shack - Time 1800 hours**

Naruko, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura walked in to find Ryu and Ayane at an extra long booth with Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Hey, Guys," Naruko said, smiling to her friends, "Anything _troublesome_ happen while we were gone?"

"Just the usual boring missions," Shikamaru answered, "We just got back from an escort mission, too."

"Nothing as dangerous as you guys faced, though," Choji explained, "Just some random bandits. Did you guys really kill a greater fiend?"

Ino's eyes went wide. "A greater fiend?" she inquired, "You guys went up against a greater fiend?"

"And several lesser ones," Sakura responded, "Naruko killed the lesser ones with one of her own sword jutsu."

"Just how powerful are these kids," Asuma queried of Ryu, "I heard you used Shadow clones to do their D-ranks while they trained."

"They took out two chunin level rogue nin from Kiri," Ayane told her colleague, "To say the least, the Chunin exams should be interesting."

"Don't I now it," Asuma stated, "I'm enrolling my team, as is Kurenai."

"Speak of the devil," Ryu noted as Kurenai and team 8 entered, and joined the party.

"Who's your friend, Naruko-chan?" Hinata asked, spotting Naruko's hand in Haku's.

This got Ino, Konoha's gossip queen, interested. "Friend?" she began, "Don't you mean _boyfriend_?"

"We met in Wave," Naruko replied, "This is Haku-kun." She then went around introducing Haku to everyone.

The rookies all made friendly conversation, while their senseis talked shop. By 2000 hours the group had dispersed.

**Konoha - Hot Spring - 2100 hours.**

"My muscles could use a hot soak," Ayane noted, as she, Naruko and Sakura stepped into the water, "After all that traveling and fighting, We all could use a break."

**Outside, Same time**

"We'll meet them back here in a couple of hours," Ryu said to Sasuke and Haku, "I need you two to do a search of the perimeter. I'm sensing a familiar chakra signature, and if I know him, he's around here somewhere."

"Who," Sasuke asked, "Someone you know?"

"Jiraiya," Ryu answered, "A powerful shin obi, but an incorrigable pervert, too."

Ryu turned his head when he heard a male voice say, "What the hell? I was told she died!"

"That's got to be him," The Hayabusa noted as he ran to the source of the voice. A man with long white hair, wearing a brown suit with a red vest, and carrying a large scroll had his eye to a hole in the privacy wall.

"She has to be," the man said, "She looks too much like them." He started to back up, only to run smack into Ryu, who was looking down at the man with his arms crossed, and was flanked by Sasuke, with Sharingan active, and Haku with a handful of Senbon. He looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Hi, Ryu," he said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Why are you peeking at my daughter, friend, and student?" Ryu inquired, anger dripping from his voice.

"What?" the man asked, as Ryu picked him up by the collar.

"Answer the question, Jiraiya," Ryu demanded, "and pray I don't feed you to Karyu."

"I thought I recognized Ayane," Jiraiya said, "Which one is your daughter."

"The blonde," Ryu told the Sannin, "I adopted her when she was 5."

"You adopted her," Jiraiya stated, "Then"

"Sasuke, Haku, meet me back here in a couple of hours," Ryu advises his students, "Jiraiya and I need to talk."

**Konoha Park - 1 hour, 30 minutes later.**

"That's the story," Ryu said, finishing his explanation to Jiraiya, "Ayane and I raised her, cared for her, and trained her ever since. I got Sarutobi to let me cotninue as her sensei, and train her team as well."

"Did you really hit the three elders in the eye with incendiary kunai?"

"Ask Sarutobi. He's had an easier time in council meetings over the past few years."

"What all does she know?" Jiraiya asked, "Does she know about her parents?"

"We told her," Ryu responded, "She still calls me Dad, though. You do realize that Minato named you as her godfather. Where've you been all these years?"

"Honestly," The sage answered, "if I had known she was alive, I'd have been here as fast as Gamabunta could carry me. I was told she died. After that, I slipped into a bit of a depression for a while. Then, I focused only on my spy network, and my books."

"Understandable."

"So, you not only train Naruko, but also an Uchiha?"

"Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother," Ryu explained, "And no, Itachi didn't slaughter the entire clan. It was some other Uchiha."

"Must have been _him_," Jiraiya said, "I'll get my spy network on it."

"Thanks," Ryu responded.

"Can I meet my god-daughter?"

"Of course. I was hoping you could teach her a few of Minato's jutsu," Ryu told the Sannin, "I've taught her Kenjutsu, chakra control and Taijutsu. Ayane's taught her a few more chakra control exercises. Most of her ninjutsu, she learned from Arisa."

"Arisa?"

"That's Kyuubi's real name," the Hayabusa explained, "She can safely go up to 3 tails of the fox's chakra and channel it through her sword for some powerful sword jutsu."

"Anything else?"

"She knows her elemental affinity, Wind. She and Sasuke combined one of her wind jutsu with a fire jutsu of his to help me kill a greater fiend."

"I am impressed," Jiraiya remarked, "If she's that strong, why isn't she a jonin yet?"

"Her training isn't complete, as far as learning to master Arisa's power yet. Plus, the experience as genin and chunin will do wonders for her." Ryu then looked up to see Saske and Haku walking up.

"It's time," Haku told Ryu as the Hayabusa and Sannin stood up and walked back over to the hot spring to pick up the girls."

**Hot Spring - Time: 2300 hours**.

Naruko had finished getting dressed and was just finishing toweling off her hair when Ayane walked up.

"The guys should be here soon," She told the young blonde, "Are you ready to go?"

Naruko tied her hair back into her usual ponytail and stood up. "Yeah," she replied, "Where's Sakura?"

"Watching for them," Ayane answered. The two walked to the door, where Sakura was standing with Sasuke. Haku walked over and offered his arm to Naruko, which she gladly took. Ayane walked outside to find Ryu talking to a white-haired man. "_I thought I sensed his chakra_," she thought, "_And apparently, so did Ryu_."

"Haku," Ryu said, "You and Naruko go on home. Sasuke, walk Sakura home. No training tomorrow. We will have a team meeting tomorrow afternoon, though. Meet at our home at 1300 hours."

"Right," Sasuke and Sakura said, nodding s they turned to walk away. Naruko and Haku walked toward home as Ayane looks right at Jiraiya.

"Where in the hell were you all these years?" she asked, slapping the Sannin across the face.

_**-End Chapter 8-**_

_A/N: Fun chapter. I got to torture Jiraiya a bit. It was especially fun to let Ryu go all "Jack Bauer" on the pervert._

_**-Next time: Chapter 9: Jiraiya, meeting and "Looney-Coon".-**_


	9. Chapter 9

-1_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 9: Jiraiya, Meeting, and "Looney-Coon"**_

**Hayabusa House, Time: 1000 hours.**

Naruko woke to the smell of bacon sizzling. She quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, fixed her hair, and was out the door. When she got to the kitchen, she hugged her parents, and Haku, then sat down at the table. "Dad," she said to her father, "Who was that guy you were talking to last night?"

"You remember when we told you about your actual parents?" Ryu asked, to which Naruko nodded, "Jiraiya was your father's sensei. That guy, last night, was Jiraiya."

"Hard to believe he's one of the legendary Sannin," Haku commented, "Considering where we found him last night."

"What do you mean?" Ayane inquired, "Where did you find him?"

"He as peeking on you in the hot springs," the boy reported, "Ryu almost fed him to a dragon."

"He was WHAT?" Naruko looked stymied.

The commotion caused Jiraiya to wake up and walk into the kitchen. Ayane shot a glare at the man, then walked over to him and said, "If I ever catch you there again, I'll cut off a certain piece of your anatomy and feed it to you."

"Good morning to you too, Ayane," Jiraiya replied, "And believe me, Ryu made that point crystal clear last night."

"Anyway, Naruko," Ryu continued his explanation, "Minato actually named Jiraiya as your godfather. I've asked him to help in your training, before the chunin exams."

"I'm just going to teach you a few more jutsu," Jiraiya noted, "Your family's done a great job training you. The greater fiend thing was really impressive."

"Thanks," Naruko said, "I think."

"**I remember Jiraiya, Kit**," Arisa told her host, "**The guy's a pervert, but he can teach you a lot. Especially your father's jutsu.**"

"_I guess he can't be that bad_," Naruko thought.

"**Not really bad**," replied Arisa, "**Just misguided. Besides, he is a sage, and you can learn a great deal from him**."

"More than from Dad?"

"**Two entirely different people, Naru-chan. Ryu already said he'd teach you most of his jutsu when you made chunin**."

**Time: 1300 hours**.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the living room with Ryu and Ayane. "Team," Ryu told them, "I've made the decision to enroll you three in the Chunin exams."

"Four," Came Haku's voice from the door, "Lord Hokage put me on this team as a genin to take the exams."

"That's great, Haku-kun," Naruko said, "We'll really kick ass now."

"Sure," Ayane noted, "A 4 man cell may seem like an unfair advantage. But, in these competitions, you'll need every chance, fair or not, that you can get."

"Ayane will act as your sensei during the exams," the Ninja Dragon explained, "Lord Hokage wants me to act as an associate proctor for the second phase of the exams."

"What can you tell us?" Sasuke inquired, "You must have some idea of how this works."

"All I can really tell you is to stay sharp, keep focused, and remember your teamwork," Ryu stated, "My focus will be to keep outside forces from interfering."

"You think another village would try to sabotage the exams?" this from Sakura.

"It's not unheard of," Ayane informed the team, "A few years ago, Kiri put hunter-nins in the exams to kill teams from other countries. And just last year, 5 teams died in an '_accidental_' cave in during the exams in Iwa."

"Brutal," Naruko said, "You think Kiri or Iwa may try something?"

"I'd be more worried about Kumo," Ryu commented, "And guys, I'd watch out for team 8. If Kumo makes a move, it'll be against them."

"Why team 8?"Sasuke wondered.

"Hinata," Naruko answered, "They'll be after Hinata."

"How do you know?" inquired Sakura.

"Before Dad adopted me, I lived on the streets," Naruko explained, "I saw the Kumo nin try to kidnap Hinata, and Hiashi kill him. That's how I know." That said, Naruko stood, and walked out the door.

"Woah," Sakura said, "Who knew?"

"Guys," Ryu began, "You are Konoha's A-team in these exams. I have high hopes for you. Go into these exams, and give it all you've got."

Konoha Streets - Time: 1420 hours.

Naruko had decided to take a walk to clear her mind. The news about Jiraiya, then the Chunin exams was a lot to take in. Mostly, she worried for her friend. So clouded was her mind that she walked right into the middle of a situation.

"I said I was sorry," said a small boy, "What more do you want?"

The larger boy, in all black, with paint on his face, started to throw a punch, before Naruko caught his arm.

"Leave him alone, Clown-boy," she told the stranger, "Or you deal with me."

"Clown?"

"You wear more makeup than some girls," Naruko stated, "That means you're either a clown, or a mime."

The stranger let out a growl, but a calm, quiet voice stopped him. "Kankurou," it said, "Quit that. You disgrace us all."

Naruko looked up to see a red-haired boy carrying a large gourd on his back. "**Uh-oh**," Arisa chimed in, "**I can sense a familiar presence. Yep, it's old 'Looney-Coon'**."

"Looney-Coon?" Naruko asked the fox.

"**Shukaku**," Arisa explained, "**the 1-tail. That raccoon is absolutely insane. Hence, 'Looney-Coon'.**"

"You, girl," the strange boy said, "What is your name?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," she answered.

"I'll look forward to our meeting in the exams," he told her, "I am Gaara of the Desert."

"As will I, Mr. Looney-Coon."

Gaara winced. "**THAT KAMI-FORSAKEN VIXEN!**" Shukaku ranted, "**SHE'S THE ONLY ONE TO CALL ME THAT!**"

"_Vixen?_" Gaara wondered.

"**Arisa, the Nine-Tailed fox**," Shukaku explained, "**That damn vixen is sealed in that blonde. She's also the only one to call me 'Looney-Coon'**."

Gaara sent a glare back to Naruko, who was walking away. "_This just keeps getting more and more interesting_," he thought.

_**-End Chapter 9-**_

_A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than most of my other ones, but I figured this would be the right note to end on. Question to reviewers: What do you think of Arisa's nickname for Shukaku, "Looney-Coon"?_


	10. Chapter 10

-1_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 10: The Exams Begin**_

Naruko was up early, and practicing sword kata. She found that training helped her focus, and after her run-in, just days ago, with the host of Shukaku, who Arisa called "Looney-Coon", she knew she couldn't lose focus. She had spent the last few days learning a new jutsu from Jiraiya. He had tried to get her to sign the Toad summon contract, but thanks to Arisa, she was ablt to sign the contract for the Kitsune clan. Jiraiya watched and helped as she learned that justu, then showed her another one to learn, the Rasengan.

Sasuke had used the days before the exams to train with his brother. Itachi had helped him complete his Sharingan, and learn several new jutsu. Itachi also enlisted the help of another colleague to teach Sasuke another new move, Chidori.

Sakura had taken her medical jutsu training and kicked it up a notch. She had also trained with Sasuke in his personal taijutsu style, and adapted it to her needs, by adding a chakra scalpel to the mix. The pink-haired girl was as likely to kill as she was to cure.

Haku's command of ice had gotten so proficient that he could create ice from simple water particles in the air. His speed had improved by leaps and bounds, and his aim with his senbon was even more deadly.

To say the least, Team 7 was ready.

Academy - Time: 0900 hours.

"That says room 301," Haku noted, "But we only went up 1 flight of stairs."

"It's a genjutsu," Sakura stated, "And these guys fell for it." She was, of course, referring to the dark-haired boy with eyebrows that stood out like a man with his hair on fire, the girl with her brown hair up in buns, and the long-haired Hyuga, standing there arguing with two other '_Genin_'. Sakura released the genjutsu, and Team 7 continued on their way.

Mr Bowl-cut/Bushy Brows challenged Sasuke to a match, claiming something about hard work beating a genius, to which, Sasuke retorted, "If you think I don't work hard at my training, you don't know our sensei."

"Who's their sensei?" Brows asked

"Ryu Hayabusa," the Hyuga answered, "That team has gone up against a greater fiend and won."

"I think you offended him," the kunzite noted.

**Room 301**

The entire rookie 9 had gotten together in the classroom. The usual pleasantries were exchanged, including Ino latching onto Sasuke from behind, which got laughs from everyone but Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone was talking about their training when a silver-haired boy in glasses walked over, introducing himself as Kabuto Yakushi. He had explained about the first phase, a written test, to which Naruko thought about using a transformed shadow clone to get through it.

Kabuto then asked if there were any people in the exam that they wanted information on. Sasuke asked about "Brows", and found out all he needed on Rock Lee and his teammates. Naruko asked about 2 people: Gaara, and a blonde from Kumo, who had been giving her strange looks. The blonde from Kumo's name, it turned out, was Yugito Nii, and was one of Kumo's most promising Genin.

"**Not only that**," Arisa noted, "**But I can feel **_**'Madame Meow-Mix's' **_**aura all over her**."

"_Not another one_," Naruko thought, "_What is this, the Chunin exams or the Biju Battle Royale_?"

"**At least it's only the 1 and 2 tails**," Arisa reminded the nervous jinchuriki, "**You can safely go up to 4, so you have them at a disadvantage**."

"All right,"came the voice of the proctor, Ibiki Morino, "Sit down, shut up, and listen up". He waited until all the genin were seated, and then explained the written test. Naruko made the cross sign behind her back and made a shadow clone, transformed into a beetle, with a yellow streak down its back. Said beetle climbed onto Sakura's shoulder and sat there. Ibiki gave the order to begin and the test was underway.

Sakura's intelligence allowed her to answer them all. Naruko's "beetle" watched the whole thing, then dispelled. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Neji used their family techniques to get the answers they needed. Shikamaru finished quickly then fell asleep. Haku created two ice mirrors, one in front of him, and one over the answer key on Ibiki's desk. Akamaru growled and barked answers to Kiba from the Inuzuka's head. Shino used his own beetles. Even Choji was able to get a few answers right.

An hour passed and Ibiki gave the rules for the 10th and final question. A few teams quit, but an outburst from Naruko made everyone else remember their nerves, and stay. Those who remained, passed. After another few minutes of explanation, a breeze picked up, and leaves started to swirl around the room. Seconds later, standing in front of the class, was Ryu Hayabusa.

"More passed than last year," Ryu said to Ibiki, "Either you're getting soft, or this is an impressive class." He then turned to the genin. "The next phase of the exams will be at training ground 44. Head on over there and meet proctor Anko Mitarashi."

As the genin all filed out to the next phase of the exam, Ryu looked around and found Naruko's paper, with a small mark on it: a black beetle. "_That's my girl_," he thought, then left to his post in the Forest of Death.

_**-End Chapter 10-**_

_A/N: Next chapter will be a merf to finish, with all the battles I have planned._

_**Next time: Chapter 11: Into the Forest of Death**_


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Forest of Death

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 11: Into the forest of Death**_

Team 8 jumped from branch to branch inside the massive forest. Shino's insects, Kiba's animalistic senses, and Hinata's Byakugan made scouting simple, and the three were already thinking of strategies to get the scroll they needed. What they didn't know, though, was that they were being followed.

**Elsewhere in the Forest**

Team 7 stopped for a moment after entering the forest. Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Any ideas on strategies?" the Uchiha asked.

"A few," Sakura answered, "Naruko, Ry-sensei taught you to sense chakra signatures, right?"

"Yeah," Naruko replied.

**Flashback, 2 hours ago**

After getting the gist of Anko's explanation, Naruko looked over the other teams. She already knew the chakra signatures of Gaara and the blonde jinchuriki from Kumo, but she sensed one other powerful chakra, so she was scanning the crowd for this particular source. Her eyes landed on a genin kunoichi from the Grass village, and the chakra she sensed made her shudder.

**End Flashback.**

"Aside from us," Naruko explained," There are three powerful teams in this exam: The team from Suna, that blonde rom Kumo, and one other, a team from Grass. They had one who's chakra was scary powerful."

"Kumo is more likely to move against Team 8," Sakura noted

"Which is why I have a shadow clone tailing them," Naruko continued, "If she makes a move against them, then my clone can step in and hold her off until Team 8 can escape."

"Naruko, Haku," Sakura told her teammates, "Ryu-sensei wants us to look out for Team 8. You guys can shadow them. Sasuke and I will set up close to the tower and ambush any team that comes near us, then collect their scroll. We'll meet at the tower in 2 days."

"If you encounter that team from Suna or Grass," Haku advised, "Do not engage. We'll deal with them in the finals."

"Good luck," Sasuke said to Naruko and Haku.

"Good Hunting," Haku reponded as he and Sasuke bumped fists, "See you in two days." Having said all that needed saying, Team 7 split into 2 separate units.

**Sasuke and Sakura: Day 1, Time 1700 hours.**

The pair had been scouting potential ambush sites, when they came across a team from the Rain village.

"They don't look particularly strong," Sakura noted, "Divide and Conquor?"

"Yeah," Sasuke responded, "I'll take out 1 at the start, then we divide up the rest. On my mark… NOW!" He jumped down from his perch with his ninjato in hand. He channeled his chakra into the weapon, then turned that chakra into lightning. "**Lightning Style: Storm Blade!**" he called out as he brought the blade down on the Ame nin's right shoulder, cleanly cleaving him into 2 pieces.

Sakura wasn't too far behind Sasuke, jumping down and channeling her chakra into her hand, forming a blade-like edge. She landed in front of her opponent and swiped her chakra-enhanced hand across the enemy nin's throat, opening up a gash that spurted blood. The last nin dropped their scroll and ran for the hills. "Leave him," the Pinkette stated, "We have the scroll. Now, let's get rid of these bodies and set up our ambush."

**Team 8**

Kiba Shino and Hinata had stopped for a few minutes to rest their legs. Hinata took that moment to rest her eyes, as well, deactivating her dojutsu and closing her eyes. Kiba kept watch, while Shino went to find water.

On a limb, not too far off, Naruko's clone continued to watch, but someone else was watching, too.

Akamaru let out a growl. "What is it, buddy?" Kiba asked, only to get another growl from the puppy, "Cats? I don't think there are any cats in here. Tigers, Lions, Jaguars, maybe, but no cats."

"That's where you'd be wrong," said a voice approaching fast, "Neko Art: Slashing Claw!" Four parallel waves of blue chakra launched out at Kiba, but the Inuzuka leaped high to avoid them.

Kiba looked and spotted the source of the attack. He found a blonde woman wearing a Kumo headband. She was surrounded by a cloak of dark blue chakra that gave her an almost feline appearance. "Ok," he said to his canine companion, "Next time, I'll believe you about the cats."

"Kiba, Get out of there, get Hinata and run!" came Naruko's voice, "I'll handle Madame Meow Mix." Naruko's clone jumped down to join Kiba. "She's out of your league," she explained, as she surrounded herself in a cloak of red chakra, "But I can handle her." Kiba did as he was ordered.

**Naruko and Haku: Day 1 – Time: 1800 hours**.

"**Naru-chan**," Arisa told her host, "**Your clone has engage the 2-tails. I gave it a small amout of my chakra to use, and so I can keep track of it. Ninety meters due east**."

"Thanks, Arisa," Naruko thought, then told Haku, "Ninety Meters due east. You handle her teammates with Team 8, while I take care of the 2-tails."

"Didn't we just see you," came Kiba's voice, "You told me to get Hinata and run."

"That was a Shadow Clone," Naruko explained as Team 8 appeared by her and Haku, "That woman holds the 2 tailed cat."

"Hence, 'Madame Meow Mix'," Shino observed, "Why is a jinchurki after us?"

"I'll explain later," Naruko replied, "I need you three and Haku to handle her partners, and don't interfere in the fight between me and the 2-tails."

"Naruko-chan," Hinata said, "She's after me, isn't she?"

"Dad guessed that Kumo would give their entrants a secondary objective," Naruko told her friend, "To capture you. I'm guessing the Raikage entered the 2-tails and her team to make that a bit easier to do. Don't worry, though, Arisa and I can handle her."

Kiba looked around and asked, "Who's Arisa? I only see you and Haku."

"Arisa is the Nine-tails," Shino stated, "Naruko, I already figured it out, as did Hinata. You have enough control to take on the two-tails?"

"She can safely go up to 4 tails," Haku explained, "Any higher and she'll run amok."

"Three should be enough, " Naruko thought out loud, "Let's go." The five Konoha shinobi headed back in the direction of the battle.

**Kumo Team**

"A shadow clone," Yugito said as the clone dispelled, "She was only a distraction. Fan out and find that Hyuga!"

"Here, kitty kitty kitty," came a female voice, "Eat this. **KITSUNE ART! DEMON CROSS CUT!**" Two intersecting arcs of chakra showt down on the Kumo jinchurki, making her jump backwards and separating her from her partners. Landing in front of Yugito was a blonde kunoichi from Konoha. She was surrounded by red chakra that gave her the appearance of a fox with three tails.

"I see you have the nine-tails," Yugito noted, "What is your name?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," she replied, "And you'll not be taking my friend."

**Central Tower, Surveillance room: Same time.**

"It looks like Team 7 has split up," A chunin surveillance operatior told the Hokage, "Uchiha and Haruno have ambushed and dispatched 3 teams already, taking their sroll each time: 1 earth and 2 heaven. Uzumaki and Haku are currently in combat defending Team 8 from Kumo's team, which has the 2-tails container."

"Has Naruko called on Kyuubi's chakra?" Sarutobi asked.

"She is currently up to 3 tails," the operator reported, "According to Ryu-san, 1 more tail is her limit."

"Anything else to report?"

"Only that Ryu-san checked in a few minutes ago. He sensed a familiar chakra and was investigating. Also, the team from Suna set a new record. They checked in an hour ago, with nary a scratch on them."

"Did Ryu mention who's chakra he sensed?" asked Kakashi, who was acting as the Hokage's personal guard .

"He did use the phrase, 'Snake in the grass'," replied the Chunin.

"It's code," Hatake told Hiruzen, "Orochimaru is disguised as a Grass genin. Ryu is probably moving to intercept."

"If anyone can defeat my former student," the aging Hokage said, "It's Ryu. I am , however, really impressed by his team."

"I wouldn't want to be on their bad side," The cycloptic jonin commented, "They're as good as Asuma said."

**Haku and Team 8**

Kiba and Shino teamed up on one of the Kumo genin, while Haku and Hinata took on the other.

"Kiba," Shino told his teammate, "Can you get this guy over there with his partner?"

"Sure," Kiba responded, "Ready, Akamaru?" The small white puppy barked, then transformed into a clone of Kiba.

"Haku," Hinata said, "When Kiba leads that guy over here, we'll finish them off."

"Understood, Hinata-san," Haku replied, making hand-signs.

"Now, Kiba!" shouted Hinata.

"**Fang over fang!**" called out Kiba as he and Akamaru executed the drilling technique. The Kumo genin jumped clear, and right over beside his teammate.

"**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!**" Haku exclaimed, as the two genin were surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors. Haku appeared in all the icy constructs, still signing. "**Ice Style**," he continued, "**1000 needles of chilling death!**" The water molecules in the air chilled into 1000 senbon of ice, which shot down on the Kumo nin, who then fell unconscious.

"You didn't kill them?" Hinata inquired.

"No," Haku answered, "But take their scroll. Lets give them a chance for a rematch later."

Kiba grabbed the scroll. "This is the one we need, a heaven scroll."

"Ok," Haku informed Team 8, "Head on to the tower. We'll meet you there." That said, Team 8 nodded, and left, leaving Haku to watch Naruko's battle.

**Naruko vs Yugito**.

"Come on, you big pussy…cat," Naruko shot, "I'm sure you can do better than this. I'm only at 3 tails and still you can't hit me."

"You kami-forsaken Vixen," Yugito shot back, "Try my full 2-tailed form!" Yugito then started to transform, when Naruko noticed an ice mirror forming behind the Kumo jinchuriki. Yugito's transformation was cut short when 3 ice needles impaled in her neck, and the demon container fell unconscious.

"You were just playing with her," Haku noted to Naruko, "Team 8 and I arleady defeated her teammates. They have the scroll they need and are headed to the tower. Let's leave them here. Maybe you'll get to face her again in the finals."

"I hope so," Naruko replied, "She's actually pretty strong. If she had gone to both tails, I may have had a challenge." Naruko took Haku by the hand and they both leaped into the branches to find Sasuke and Sakura.

**Surveillance Room**

"So, Naruko distracted the jinchuriki while Haku and Team 8 defeated her partners," Hiruzen said smiling, "What did Ryu call her? 'Konoha's Orange Kitsune'?"

"Similarities are there," Kakashi noted.

"Lord Hokage," the operator began, "I've been following Ryu-san since he last checked in. He's about to make contact with the grass team."

"On Screen 2," Sarutobi ordered, and the operator punched up the video feed.

**Ryu**

"_Three chakras in this area_," the Ninja Dragon thought, "_I sense Sasuke and Sakura close by. Naruko's biju battle royale with the 2-tails has apparently ended. There it is, Orochimaru is moving in on my students_." Ryu just had to smirk, "_Bad mistake on his part. Naruko and Haku are closing in on them too_."

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"How many Scrolls do we have?" Sasuke inquired of his partner.

"Not couting our set," Sakura reported, "We have 2 complete sets. We should hold here for Naruko and Haku, then head for the tower."

"You're not going anywhere," said a chilling voice, as a kunoichi from the grass village suddenly attacked.

"Like to see you try to stop us," Sasuke shot back, blocking the grass nin's punch and countering with a knee to the gut. The grass kunoichi skidded backwards, and came to a stop.

"I'm impressed," she remarked, "The Haybusa taught you well. You will do nicely," She then licked her lips, showing the forked tongue of a snake.

"Sorry," Sasuke replied, "You're not my type. SAKURA, NOW!"

Sakura dropped down from a higher limb, chakra surrounding her fist. "**Cherry Blossom Crash!**" she called as she drove her fist through the limb, only to miss her target, because the enemy nin jumped up and was hanging upside down, staring at Sasuke. Suddenly, that limb started to fall, making the hostile jump over to another nearby limb. No sooner had she landed, then she was surrounded by mirrors of ice.

"Ready, Naruko-chan?" asked Haku.

"As I'll ever be," naruko answered. Both genin appeared in the icy mirrors. Within seconds, the enemy shinobi was pelted by several high-speed attacks from what seemed to be every direction. Naruko's sword and Haku's senbon made significant damage in the grass nin's body. She fell to the ground, only to be surrounded by Team 7.

"Ryu has trained some impressive students," she stated as Sasuke finished his hand-signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!**" The Uchiha then engulfed the enemy kunoichi in searing flames. The leaf Genin were horrified when their enemy dislocated her jaw, and another body launched from her mouth. This one was make, had long dark hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes.

"What are you?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Orochimaru," came Ryu's voice, "And in just a few minutes, he's a dead man."

"So," Orochimaru said, amused, as Ryu joined his team, "You finally show your face, Ryu."

"I can sense your chakra a mile away," the Ninja Dragon retorted, "You're not as subtle as you think. Team, go on to the tower and tell Lord Hokage that I'm battling Orochimaru, and to send reinforcements, preferably Kakashi and Itachi."

"Right," Naruko answered, "Good luck, Dad." Tha tsaid, Team 7 left their sensei to fight alone.

"Dad," the snake sannin mused, "So, the rumors of you adopting the Kyuubi brat were true."

Ryu placed the dragon's eye in it's place on the Dragon Sword's grip. "You won't come near her, Orochimaru, or any of my students," he angrily told his opponent, "I'll kill you before you have that chance."

_**-End Chapter 11-**_

_A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER JUTSU! This chapter was fun to write, as I got to let loose a bit._

_**-Next time: Chapter 12: Snakes, Dragons, and Sound Nin.-**_


	12. Chapter 12: Snakes, Dragons & Sound Nin

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 12: Snakes, Dragons and Sound Nin**_

**Forest of Death - Central Tower - Surveillance Room**

Hiruzen Sarutobi had just watched a team of 4 genin go toe-to-toe with his former student, Orochimaru, and hold their own. To say the least, the elderly Kage was pleasantly surprised. He then heard the audio feed, asking for reinforcements. "Kakashi," he ordered, "Get Cat and Itachi, then go back up Ryu. I'll inform Ayane." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Ryu**

Dragon Sword clashed against Kusanagi. Neither Ryu nor his opponent showed any sign of slowing down.

Orochimaru sent snakes from his sleeves toward the super ninja, only to have Ryu incinerate them with his inferno jutsu. "I can see this is getting us nowhere," the snake sannin stated, while making hand-signs, "Let's try this. **Summoning Jutsu**!" An enormous snake appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Does he really think a snake is going to scare me?_" Ryu asked himself, as he dodged teh snake's attacks, all the while cycling through his own hand-signs, before calling out, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" A massive black dragon appeared from another cloud of smoke.

"A Hayabusa?" the snake said to his summoner, "You summoned me to help you fight a fucking _**HAYABUSA**_? I should eat you right now, Orochimaru. I probably will if I survive this fight."

"Manda," the dragon noted, "I'm surprised Gamabunta hasn't turned you into a wallet yet."

"You know that frog is no match for me," Manda retorted.

**Team 7**

They had passed a team of jonin and ANBU lead by Kakashi, on their way through the forest, and were now continuing their trek to the tower.

"Guys," Naruko said to her teammates, "I'm sensing a familiar chakra close by."

"Who is it?" Sakura inquired

"It's Ino," the blonde answered, "Her chakra signature is weak, and getting weaker. Choji is getting weaker too, and I can't sense Shikamaru."

"Since Kakashi is already going to help Ryu-sensei," Haku noted, "Maybe we should lend Team 10 a hand."

"They are our friends," Sasuke replied, "Naruko, lead the way."

"With pleasure."

**Team 10**

Choji had his opponent, a slouching sound Genin who resembled a mummy, in a bearhug, using his size for additional leverage. "If you have any ideas," he said to his partner, "Do it now, Ino!"

"I'm at a loss, Choji," the Yamanaka responded, dodging attacks from the Kunoichi on the sound team.

"Get Shikamaru and get out of there," called Naruko's voice as Team 7 joined the battle. Naruko and Sasuke both had swords drawn, while Haku had a fistfull of needles at the ready.

"Sakura," Sasuke ordered, "Check on Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Heal what you can, then get them out of here." He quickly activated his Sharingan.

"We'll handle these guys," Haku added.

"He's the Uchiha Lord Orochimaru is after," mummy commented, "I don't see a curse mark on him."

"That's because Ryu-sensei sensed his chakra and stepped in to face him," the Uchiha responded, "Besides, I don't need him to gain strength." Suddenly, his ninjato was surrounded by lightning. "I have a real sensei and a good team. That's all I need. **Lightning Style: Storm Blade!**" Sasuke's electrically charged sword plunged through mummy-man's chest and protruded out his back.

"Like you're going anywhere," Naruko stated as she descended on the other male on the team, a boy with bandages on his arms. Her blade glowed red as she brought it down on the sound nin's left shoulder. "Take this. **Kitsune Art: Vixen Slash!**"

The only girl on the team, who had her long, dark hair tied back, threw a few senbon at Haku, but her needles were intercepted by the Ice Master's. "I won't kill you," he told the girl, "But you won't escape." He threw 3 senbon at the girl, hitting her in the neck. "She'll live," Haku then advised his team," We can turn her over to Ibiki for questioning."

Sasuke collected the sound team's scroll. "Good idea," he said to his teammate, "This should also thin down the competition, some."

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had watched the whole fight unfold before their eyes. They all looked at each other, collectively thinking, "_I hope I don't get on their bad side._"

"Which scroll do you need?" Sakura asked Ino, "We still have a few from teams we've already taken out?"

"Heaven," Ino responded, "How many teams have you guys taken out?"

"Counting these guys?" naruko commented, "Seven." She then tossed a heaven scroll to Ino. "Here, we can spar for it after the exams."

"Let's go," Sakura said to her friends, "Team 8 should already be there."

"They just arrived," Naruko informed them, "After finishing my fight with madame meow mix, I sent a clone to tail them. It just dispelled. They're ok." All that said, Teams 7 and 10 made their way to the tower.

**Ryu**

Ryu's dragon summon shot an intense stream of flame from it's mouth at Orochimaru's snake. The snake just barely escaped by shedding it's skin.

"If you ever summon me again," Manda told the sannin, "I'll eat you where you stand." That said, the serpent disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He's as cantankerous as ever," the dragon noted, "I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Thanks, Karyu," the Hayabusa responded, then jumped down from the dragon's head. Karyu then disappeared, leaving Ryu to face Orochimaru. Once again, the two engaged in a deadly kenjutsu battle, but this time, they were forced to separate when a series of kunai were launched at Orochimaru.

"Dammit," the snake sannin cursed, "Now the cavalry shows up."

"You were watching, I take it," Ryu said as Kakashi, Itachi and a masked ANBU landed beside him. Ayane then joined in on the party.

"Hiruzen told me what was happening," the Hajin stated, "You and I need to talk."

"We'll finish this later, Ryu," Orochimaru seethed, "Your new home will soon become like your old one." The snake then melded into the shadows of the forest and disappeared.

"What do we need to talk about?" Ryu inquired.

"You'll never guess what I found in Naruko's room," Ayane began.

**Flashback, 1st day of the exams**.

Ayane went into naruko's room. "_I guess she was more distracted than I thought_," she pondered as she started putting things away. She picked up a set of practice shuriken and opened a drawer, only to find a familiar orange book, and two other: one with a red cover, and one wiht a yellow cover. Upon seeing the books, Ayane's jaw hit the floor.

**End Flashback**

**Team 7**

Naruko, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the tower, opened the scrolls and were greeted by Iruka, who congratulated them on getting through the forest test.

Sasuke dropped the unconscious sound genin and told Iruka everything they knew about her and Orochimaru.

They wre then lead into a large room where the other teams to have completed that particular phase stood. In the room were the teams from Suna and Kumo, Gaara and Yugito, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy, Kabuto's team, and themselves.

"Since Team 7 did so well in thinning the herd," Sarutobi explained, "You will all draw numbers, and then I will explain the next phase of the exams."

One by one, the genin all came up and drew numbers. After that, the elderly Hokage stepped forward again. "The numbers you drew represent your match in the final round, to take place one month from now. Hayate, read off the matches."

The jonin then stepped up beside the Hokage and read, "The matches are as follows.

_**Sakura Haruno vs Kabuto Yakushi**_

_**Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of Suna**_

_**Ino Yamanaka vs. Omoi of Kumo**_

_**Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of Suna**_

_**Hinata Hyuga vs Tenten**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee**_

_**Choji Akimichi vs. Neji Hyuga**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii of Kumo**_

_**Haku vs. Samui of Kumo**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of Suna**_."

"Yoroi Akado and his other teammate have decided to bow out of the final round," Sarutobi noted, "You have one month to prepare for your matches. Good luck to you all."

"Train hard, Sasuke," Naruko told her friend, "You'll need it against Looney-Coon."

"Looney-Coon?" Sakura asked.

"Arisa told me that he has Shukaku, the one tailed demon sealed in him," Naruko explained, "And that it's absolutely insane, hence Looney-Coon."

"What about you?" Haku queried of Naruko.

"A rematch with Yugito," Naruko stated, "I'll be ready, and take it more seriously this time."

"We all need to train hard," Sasuke told the Konoha genin, "Good luck to all of us, train hard, fight harder."

_**End chapter 12**_

_**Next Chapter 13: "Training Days".**_


	13. Chapter 13: Training Days

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 13: Training Days**_

Konoha's training fields were all full as the genin prepared for the final round of the Chunin exams. Most of the clan heirs trained with their respective families in their own jutsu. Itachi and Kakashi worked with Sasuke. Ryu started teaching Haku kenjutsu, and Ayane worked with Sakura. Naruko, on the other hand, trained with her godfather, Jiraiya, working on perfecting the Rasengan, as well as learning more about controlling Arisa's power, and working with the Kitsune clan.

**Day 5**

Naruko had just destroyed a boulder the size of a biju with her rasengan. "_Arisa_," she thinks, "_can this jutsu be enhanced by elemental chakra_?"

"**It's possible**," the fox responded, "**all the Rasengan is is a sphere of chakra rotating at extreme speeds. Before we try that, though, How many days do we have left**?"

"_Another 20 days, I think_," Naruko answered, "_We've been here for 5 days, and the final rounds are one month from the end of the previous round. I figure we train for 20 more days, and take the last 5 to recover our strength for the finals. Why_?"

"**Just want to kick this up a notch**," Arisa told her host, "**Against Madame Meow Mix, You'll need a lot more power**."

"Naruko," Jiraiya said to his student, "you ok?"

"Just talking to Arisa," the blonde responded, then made a cross sign, while channeling Arisa's chakra. "**Kitsune Art: Kyuubi Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Instead of a clone of Naruko appearing, a stunning woman with long red hair, and a scarlet red kimono appeared. Her crimson eyes had the slitted pupils of a fox.

"**Jiraiya, I presume**," Arisa calmly said, "**I need to ask you. I want to train Naruko with the Kitsune clan in our own style, similar to your training with the toads. Will you accompany us to the home of my clan and assist in her training, since you are already a sage?**"

Jiraiya had to pick his jaw up off the ground. "_I had no idea Kyuubi could take on a human form_," he thought, then said, "I'll do what I can."

Arisa held her arm out to Jiraiya and Naruko. "Hold on, then," the vixen told her human companions, then cycled through 4 signs, stopping on the fox sign, "**Kitsune Art: Reverse Summoning Jutsu!**" The three then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Unknown Location**

Naruko, Jiraiya and Arisa arrived at their destination. "Kami," Arisa said, stretching, "It's good to be home." All of a sudden, a male kitsune walked up to them. Naruko noted that the fox had eight tails. The kitsune then changed into a human form.

"Arisa," the genin said, "You told me the eight-tails was a giant ox."

"**It is**," Arisa explained, "**In my clan, the number of tails denotes the strength of the kitsune. This one is Akagi, my mate**."

"I thought you were sealed away," Akagi said, walking up and hugging his mate.

"**I am**," Arisa noted, "**But Naruko and I found a way to create a temporary body for me by combining my chakra with a shadow clone jutsu. Akagi, I need to speak to the elders. Naruko is to face the 2-tails in 25 days, and I want to get her ready**."

"You want to make her the first fox sage?" Akagi inquires

"**We've already encountered the snake sannin**," Arisa told her mate, "**If she isn't trained, she and I could be killed, either by Madame Meow Mix, Orochimaru, or the guy that made me attack Konoha in the first place.**"

"Then let's go," Akagi responded, "And welcome to Mount Kitsune-kage."

**Day 10 - Ryu and Haku**

"It seems that growing up around one of Kiri's seven swordsmen made you a quick study," Ryu said to Haku, "It's only been 10 days and you're learning at an astonishing rate. With your speed, that Kumo genin won't stand a chance."

"Thank you, Ryu-sensei," Haku replied, "I had two great teachers, you and Zabuza-sensei."

"Haku, sit down a minute," Ryu told the boy, "I want to tell you something." Haku did as he was told, and Ryu sat down with him, "Ayane and I've been really close for years," the Ninja Dragon explains, "She's been my most trusted ally and most faithful confidante. I see that developing between you and Naruko. But, since she's off training with Jiraiya and Arisa, I can't tell her what I'm about to tell you. I'm going to do something I should have done years ago."

"You're finally going to marry Ayane?" Haku asked, only to see Ryu's jaw drop, "Don't look so surprised, sensei. Zabuza told me about you two before we left the land of waves."

The Ninja Dragon could only laugh. "I figured as much," he chuckled then stood, "Come on, Haku. Let's get you ready for the finals."

**Mount Kitsune-Kage.**

"**You've done well so far**," Arisa told Naruko, "**your training in sensing chakra taught you how to also sense natural energy. Having Ryu for a father has made you an excellent Kunoichi**."

Naruko didn't move from where she sat. She opened her eyes, to reveal that they were still the same blue, but the pupils were slitted, like a fox. "I already feel stronger, Arisa," she responded. She then created a couple of shadow clone, who sat beside her. Naruko then stood and walked up to jiraiya. "Care to spar?" she asked.

"_She's come this far in just five days_," the toad sage noted, "_Plus, she's learned how to control another tail of Kyuubi's chakra_." He then smiled. "Sure, kid," he answered, "Let's see how far you've come."

**Day 15 - Sakura and Ayane**

The two kunoichi jumped back, away from each other, both feeling a little winded. Ayane dropped her guard and smiled at Sakura. "You've come a long way," she told her pink-haired student, "Ready to learn a new jutsu?"

"You know I am," Sakura replied, then listened as Ayane explained the basics of the jutsu.

**Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke.**

"You've done it, Sasuke," Itachi said to his younger brother, "You've learned all the jutsu we've got to teach you. Now, all you need to work on is your endurance."

"To do that," Kakashi explained,"From today till the finals, you'll spar with me and Itachi."

**Day 22 - Mount Kitsune-Kage.**

"**Ok, Naruko-chan**," Arisa told her host, "**That boulder is your target. Form a rasengan, and enhance it with your wind chakra**."

Naruko did as she was told. She formed a rasengan, then changed the element to wind. The rasengan flattened and turned into a rapidly spinning saw-blade like shuriken of pure wind chakra. She flung the spinning blade at the boulder, which was sliced into two separate pieces. Naruko dropped to her knees, winded.

"You did it," Jiraiya said, "You did the one thing that eluded Minato: Perfected the Rasengan."

"**That form deserves a new name**," Arisa commented.

"I know just the name," Naruko responded.

**Day 29 - Konoha - BBQ shack.**

Team 10 sat together at their usual booth. Their conversation was lively and it appeared that the three were ready for the final round.

**Konoha - Training Ground 8**

Kurenai Yuhi congratulated her team on a very successful training session, and wished them luck in the final rounds. She had the utmost confidence that her students would do well in their matches.

**Konoha - Ichiraku Ramen bar.**

"It seems I always say this," Ryu tells his students, "but you kids always seem to surprise me with your progress, and I really couldn't be prouder. Naruko, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, you four have exceeded all my expectations."

Naruko hugged her father. "Thanks, dad," she said, "Has Ibiki told you anything of that girl from the Sound village?"

"Her name is Kin Tsuchi," Ayane explained, "Orochimaru found her in an orphanage in Iwa, and taught her a bit. She said, however, that his training was brutal, and bordered on human experimentation. She told Ibiki everything she knew of the snake's plans, in exchange for Asylum here in Konoha."

"He may have gotten away last time," Jiraiya stated, "But next time, he'll be finished for certain. Ryu, Ayane and I will stand beside Sarutobi-sensei against my former teammate."

"We found out about Orochimaru's plans, too," came a voice. Team 7 turned around to see Yugito Nii and her team walking up. "He plans on using Shukaku to destroy the village," Yugito informed the Konoha team, "Naruko and I should be able to handle him. Konoha and Kumo's alliance may be a fragile one at best, but it's still an alliance we plan to honor. However, I am expecting a serious match in the finals, Vixen."

"You'll get it, Kitty," Naruko replied in a jesting tone.

Little did Team 7 and the Kumo team know, but a certain dark-haired girl was watching from afar. "_Orochimaru won't know what hit him_," she thought, then walked way with a smile on her face, knowing, for the first time in her young life, that freedom was within her grasp.

_**End Chapter 13**_

_**Next time: Chapter 14: Final Rounds (Sakura's Progress)**_


	14. 14: Final Rounds Sakura's Progress

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 14: Final Rounds (Sakura's Progress)**_

**Konoha - Main gate: Time 0700 hours.**

It was early, and dignitaries were already starting to arrive. Feudal lords and wealthy businessmen from all over the five great nations began filing in and heading to the arena to get a good seat, and plan their bets.

Among the many visitors, the Raikage and his party came to witness the final rounds. His entourage consisted of 2 jonin named Darui and Shii, and his brother, Killer Bee. Yugito and her team met them at the gate.

"We're allied with the Hayabusa's team against Orochimaru," Yugito reported, "Apparently, as genin teams go, they're Konoha's best. Reports say they killed a greater fiend. Also, the Uzumaki girl, who's the Hayabusa's daughter, has the nine-tails. There's also an Uchiha on this team, and a boy who was trained by Zabuza Momochi. He's a master of ice style jutsu. The Hayabusa taught him, Uchiha, and his daughter kenjutsu."

Bee whistled, "they sound tough, fo sho. Still I'm bettin' on you, Yugito," he rapped.

The raikage shook his head slowly. "Who is your match against?"

"Uzumaki," Yugito answered

"Ino Yamanaka," Omoi reported

"Haku, the ice style user," Samui stated.

"Sounds like these fights won't be dull," Darui noted.

"I'm going to see the Hokage," Raikage told his subordinates, "Darui, Bee, with me. Shii, go to the arena with Yugito."

**Hayabusa House - Time 0730 hours.**

Naruko woke up to Arisa going ballistic in her head. "_What's the problem?_" she asked her tenant.

"**The 8-tails is in Konoha**," Arisa told her host, "**Both of Kumo's biju are here**."

"_Great_," naruko thought, "_Between those two and Looney-coon, I'll be surprised if there's any bit of this village left standing after this Biju Battle Royale's over with._" She quietly dressed and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Naruko-chan," Haku said as she came into the kitchen, "Something wrong?"

"Only that Arisa told me that Kumo brought the Eight-tails into the village," Naruko fumed, "This whole thing is going to turn into a Biju Battle Royale, and I'll be surprised if this village is left standing after."

"What is the Raikage thinking?" Ryu asked, "Bringing another jinchuriki into Konoha when Orochimaru plans on invading."

"You know him," Ayane stated, "Victory through overwhelming force."

"Haku," Naruko said, "We have to go meet Sasuke and Sakura."

"Right," Haku responded. the pair joined hands and walked out.

**Training Ground 7 - Time: 0815 hours.**

Naruko and Haku met up with Sasuke and Sakura at the training ground where tehy had their first training session.

Sakura's and Haku's battle outfits hadn't changed much, except that Haku now carried a katana on his back. Sasuke now sported a half-mask like Kakashi, and Naruko added a dark orange sleeveless cloak wtih gray flames at the bottom.

"This is it, guys," Sakura told her teammates, "Time to show off the results of our training."

"Nervous, Sakura?" Haku asked, "You're up first."

"A little, "the pinkette noted, "I know so little about Kabuto. Luckily, Ayane-sensei gaught me a few useful jutsu, and my healing skills have improved. I'll be ok. What about you guys?"

"I'm psyched to fight Yugito again," Naruko said, "It should be fun."

"I've trained hard to take on Gaara," Sasuke stated, "But against a jinchuriki, there really are no guarantees."

"Be careful against him," Naruko advised, "That racoon is absolutely insane, and probably drove gaara to the brink himself. He'll be out to kill."

"You be careful, too," Sasuke replied, "Now, let's get to the arena." Team 7 left together, headed to the arena, and the final rounds.

**Arena - Kage's Box - Time 0900 hours.**

"Lord Raikage," Sarutobi said, "I see you brought your brother with you."

"And you have Jiraiya, Ayane Hajin and Ryu Hayabusa with you," Raikage replied, "I heard your students are impressive, Ryu."

"I'm very proud of their progress," Ryu replied, "One of them is my daughter."

"Sarutobi-sensei," called a female voice. A smile came to the old man's face as a tall, and rather busty blonde woman walked up.

"Tsunade," Hiruzen said, surprised, "What brings you back to Konoha?"

"A letter I got from Jiraiya a month ago," Tsunade explained, "He told me something very interesting, and I had to see for myself. Ryu, Ayane, it's great to see you."

"Likewise, Tsunade," Ayane responded, "What's this about a letter?"

**Flashback - 1 month ago - Tanzoku Casino & Hotel.**

Tsunade ws resting off a particularly nasty hangover when her apprentice, Shizune, brought an envelope to her. Seeing the handwriting surprised her, so she started reading.

_Tsunade_

_I arrived back in Konoha not long ago, and got a shock, to say the least. Minato and Kushina's daughter is alive. Ryu Hayabusa adopted her. He and Ayane have raised and trained her since she was 5. She's in the Chunin exams, and will compete in the final rounds in one month, in Konoha._

_Tsunade, this kid is incredible. I watched her in the 2nd phase, and she's probably the best genin kunoichi in Konoha. I'm helping her train for the finals. I hope you'll come, since you were Kushina's sensei._

_Your teammate and friend_

_Jiraiya_

"Shizune," Tsunade said, "Get our stuff ready. We're going to Konoha."

**End Flashback**

"Thanks for telling me, Jiraiya," Tsunade told her former teammate, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tsunade joined the Konoha partyl.

"This is a happy sight," said a calm voice as the Kazekage of Suna walked up, "Two of the Legendary Sannin, The Ninja Dragon and his closest friend, The Third Hokage, and the Raikage."

"Welcome, Lord Kazekage," Sarutobi responded, "It's an honor to have you here."

Ryu looked to Ayane, then nodded to the Kazekage. Ayane just nodded back to Ryu.

"What's up, Ryu?" Tsunade asked

"That's not the Kazekage," Ryu whispered, "I'd know that chakra fifty kilometers away. It's Orochimaru in disguise. Don't do anything. Let him make the first move. We knew about this already."

"Sensei knows?" the slug sannin queries

"Ibiki told him before he told us," Ayane explained, "Naruko's team captured a genin of his and sent her to be interrogated. She offered full details in exchange for asylum."

"I see," Tsunade noted, watching Sarutobi, Raikage and Kazekage/Orochimaru sit down to watch the matches.

**Arena Floor**

"Oh shit," Naruko said, "I know that chakra anywhere."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked

"Orochimaru," the blonde answered, "And he's in the Kage's box with Dad, Ayane, and Jiji."

Sasuke looks at the Kage's box. "He has Ryu-sensei, Ayane, Jiraiya, some blonde woman and the Raikage with him,"the Uchiha stated, "Orochimaru won't stand a chance against those odds."

"That blonde woman is Tsunade," Sakura informed her team, "another of the legendary sannin."

"**Not to mention that oversized hamburger**," Arisa told Naruko, "**The 8-tails is in the Kage's box, behind the Raikage. The man with the sunglasses**."

"Things just got more interesting," Naruko noted, "The guy behind the Raikage, with the shades, has the 8-tails."

"Orochimaru really did bite off more than he can chew," Haku said, amused, "2 Kages, 2 sannin, Ryu-sensei, Ayane-sensei, and the 8-tails. This is almost too funny not to laugh."

"What are you four talking about?" Ino asked Team 7.

"Only a sannin about to get his ass handed to him," Sakura told her friend, "Orochimaru is in disguise as the Kazekage, and is surrounded by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ryu and Ayane-senseis, Lords Hokage and Raikage, and the 8-tails container."

Ino thought for a moment. "yeah," she agreed, "I'll say he's pretty much screwed."

"Will Sakura Haruno and Kabuto Yakushi step forward," the referee said, "Everyone else, go to the contestant's box and wait your names to be called."

"Good luck, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said to his teammate and friend.

**Kage's Box**

"I don't think Kabuto will know what hit him," Ayane mused, "Sakura really has come a long way."

"I wouldn't count Kabuto out yet," Kazekage told the Hajin, "He may just surprise you."

"I'll take a piece of that action," Ryu replied, "Say 500 ryo on Sakura?"

"You're on, Hayabusa," Kazekage sneered behind his mask.

**Arena Floor**

"Jutsu and weapons are allowed," the ref explained, "But there will be no killing. Is that understood?" Sakura and Kabuto nodded. "Then Begin," the referee told them. the two combatants jumped backwardsa way from each other.

Kabuto started to charge at Sakura, but the Kunoichi was ready. "**Earth Style: Earthen Rampart!**" she shouted as a pillar of earth rose up under her. Kabuto ran up the wall, but Sakura leaped off and dove at Kabuto at high speed. "**Cherry Blossom Crash!**" she called out as her chakra enhanced punch hit it's mark on Kabuto's chest, making him fall, crashing to the ground. Kabuto's wounds started to slowly heal, but he noticed the pink-haired girl still signing on her way down. Chakra flared around her for a moment, then gathered into her fist, as she brought it down upon Kabuto's still sore midsection. "**Ninja Art: Chakra Devastation Jutsu!**" she called out, as her punch drove Kabuto down further into the ground, creating a crater that expanded for ten meters in every direction.

**Kage's Box**

"Ayane," Tsunade asked, "Did you happen to train her?"

"Her chakra control was already impressive when I first met her," Ayane explained, "So, along with training Naruko, I took Sakura under my wing."

"You owe me 500 Ryo," Ryu chuckled.

**Arena floor**

The ref checked on Kabuto. "He's out cold," he said, "Winner is Sakura Haruno. The next match will begin in 10 minutes. Ino Yamanaka and Omoi of Kumo, please come down.

_**End Chapter 14**_

_A/N: If you're curious about Sakura's last jutsu, go to youtube and look up Ayane's ending from Dead Or Alive 4. The jutsu she uses to bring down a building is what I call "__**Ninja Art: Chakra Devastation Jutsu**__"._

_**Next Time: Chapter 15: Final Rounds (Konoha shines & Naruko's new power)**_


	15. 15: Konoha ShinesNaruko's New Strength

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 15: Final Rounds (Konoha Shines/Naruko's New Strength)**

**Kage's Box**

"Your genin are impressive," Ryu says to the Raikage, watching Ino's match with Omoi, "In a match of fist vs fist, I don't think Ino stands much of a chance."

"You think Omoi's tough," Raikage replies, "Wai ttill you see Yugito in action."

"Don't count Naruko out," the Hayabusa advises, "But to keep it interesting, 1000 ryo?"

Raikage laughed, "You're on. But make antoher 500 on Samui's match with Haku."

"I'll take a piece of that action," Jiraiya adds, "you'll be surprised at how strong Naruko's become."

"_Really_," Ryu pondered, "_This should be good_."

**Arena Floor**

Ino was agains the ropes as Omoi's taijutsu was hands down better than hers. It was then that she realized that she had to take her training more seriously. The Kumo genin delivered a punishing lariat that sent Ino flying head over heels. The Yamanaka landed head first and fell unconscious.

Hayate checked on the blonde girl and said, "Winner, Omoi of Kumo." Medics came and carried Ino to the infirmary, as Omoi headed back to the fighter's box.

**Fighter's Box**

"Can't say I'm surprised," Shikamaru noted, "Ino usually put more effort into her hair than her training."

"The training did wonders for Naruko and Sakura," Sasuke told his comrade, "Look at Sakura, then Ino, and you can surely see the difference."

"Besides," Sakura interjected, "You can be strong and still take care of your appearance." At that statement, Sasuke slid an arm around the rosette girl's waist.

**Stands**

"That was almost too painful to watch," Asuma commented to Kurenai, Kakashi and Guy.

"Maybe now she'll take her training seriously," Kurenai responded.

"One can only hope," said Inoichi, sitting behind the four jonin.

2 hours later

Over the past 2 hours, Konoha's genin took that moment to really shine. Shikamaru had Temari beaten, but gave up due to chakra loss. Choji put up a good fight, but against the Hyuga prodigy, it just wasn't enough. Kiba and Lee tore it up in the arena in a match that had the spectators shouting for more, as Lee finally won. Kankurou gave up before facing Shino, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Hinata and Tenten gave their all, but the weapons mistress finally had to surrended when her best technique was beaten by Hinata's new jutsu, the Protective 64 palms.

"Naruko Uzumaki and Yugito Nii, come down for your match," Hayate called.

"Keep her in her seal, Kitty," Naruko told her opponent.

"You too, Vixen."

"Good luck, Naruko-chan," Haku said, lightly squeezing her hand.

Naruko smiled, "Thanks, Haku-kun. You too." She then released Haku's hand and jumped over the ledge to the arena floor.

**Kage's Box**

"Ryu," Ayane began, " Do you sense something different about her chakra?"

"Yeah," Ryu answered, "It feels infinately stronger. Jiraiya, what did you teach her?"

"Not me," The Toad Sannin stated, "The Kitsune clan. We spent 20 days on Mount Kitsune-Kage, where the Kitsune clan taught her."

Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "You don't mean?"

"Sure do, sensei," Jiraiya remarked, "naruko is the first ever fox sage. She also learned her secondary elemental affinity, fire, perfected the Rasengan, and mastered more of Arisa's chakra."

"How many?" Ryu inquired, to which Jiraiya held up four fingers on each hand.

Raikage whistled. "Care to change your bet, Bee?"

"Naw," Bee responded, "Yugito's got this."

**Arena Floor**

Yugito threw a spinning back kick at Naruko, only to have it blocked. Naruko then delivered a side thrust kick, which sent yugito flying backwards till she hit the wall on the far side of the arena.

"That girl hits a ton," Yugito thought, staggering away from the wall. She watched as Naruko started making hand-signs.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Called Naruko as an older looking fox with gray fur appeared. The fox looked to Yugito and then back to Naruko.

"She's got the 2-tails?" the fox asked.

"Yes, Tana," Naruko replied, "Climb up to my shoulders."

"Of course, Kit," Tana said, then jumped up and draped herself over Naruko's shoulders, "I'll help you keep your chakra levels up."

**Fighter's Box**

"I thought something was different about her chakra," Neji noted, his Byakugan active, "Usually, I can only see her chakra and Kyuubi's, but now, there's a thrid that looks green to my Byakugan."

"Green," Sakura asked as she and Sasuke did a double take between the match and the Hyuga.

"When that fox climbed on her shoulders," Hinata told her friends, "It became more apparent. The green chakra is natural energy. Naruko's become a sage."

**Arena Floor**

Naruko and Tana stood ready as Yugito started to charge in. "We need to finish this quickly," the blonde told her partner, "Yugito will need time to recover before the real fight with Shukaku."

"You supply the wind," the fox responded, "I'll supply the fire."

"Got it," Naruko replied, "**Sage Art: Kitsune Flame Bullet!**" Naruko's wind combined with Tana's fire to create an enormous fireball.

"Oh for Kami's sake," Yugito thought, "This is starting to get ridiculous." She barely managed to escape the fireball, when she saw a shadow descending on her with a giant ball of chakra in hand."

"**Sage Art: Odama Rasengan!**" Naruko shouted as she threw the enormous ball of chakra down on Yugito.

Kage's Box

"I think she's done," Ryu said to Raikage, "And that's 1000 ryo."

"Ryu," Jiraiya told his friend, "That was her holding back."

"That's holding back?" Ayane asked, shocked, "She could level a mountain with that rasengan."

"Your daughter's like a force of nature,"Raikage noted, "Now, about that bet on Haku's match?"

"I'll take that bet," Ryu replied, "I trained him this whole month. I'll goo 1000 ryo on Haku."

"I'll take a piece of that action, too, Ryu," came a voice familiar to Ryu and Ayane. They looked to see Zabuza standing there in a new Kiri headband, with Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage, with him. "She convinced me to come back as her bodyguard," the former rogue nin explained.

"I don't think it took much convincing, right Mei?" Ayane asked.

"How did you know?" the Mizukage inquired.

"Because I know you two," the Hajin answered, "Before his failed coup, you two were inseparable." She and Mei shared a laugh as Mei and Zabuza took seats between Sarutobi and Raikage.

**Fighter's Box**

Naruko sat Yugito down to rest and heal, then walked over to Sasuke, Haku and Sakura. "Anything interesting?" she asked her 3 teammates.

"Only that Zabuza just showed up with someone," Sakura reported.

"That's Mei Terumi," Haku informed his friends, "She's the new Mizukage. She and Zabuza had something together before his failed coup. I'm guessing she convinced him to come back to Kiri."

"Haku and Samui, come down for your match," came the announcement.

"Good luck, Haku-kun," Naruko said, kissing Haku on the cheek, "Kick her ass."

"She won't know what hit her," Haku replied, then jumped over the rail to the arena floor.

**Kage's Box**

"Lady Mizukage," Sarutobi asked, "What brings you to these exams? Kiri has no genin in this round."

"Haku," Mei answered, "Zabuza said he's like a son to him. When we heard he was in this match, wild horses couldn't keep us away."

"Is that a katana on his back?" Zabuza noted, "You taught him your kenjutsu."

"He was a quick study," Ryu responded, "and with his speed, he'll make an excellent swordsman. I will admit, though, I have a tough decision ahead of me."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade inquired.

"Naruko's already far surpassed my expectations, as has Haku, Sasuke and Sakura," the Hayabusa explained, "I'm considering taking either Haku or Sasuke on as an apprentice. It'll be a tough decision to make."

"So you got the results from Doctor Mikado?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah," Ryu sighed, "When Doku changed me into a fiend, changing back had some negative effects."

"Want me to check you out?" Tsunade offered, "Mikado's good, but I'm better."

"I'd appreciate that, Tsunade," the Ninja Dragon replied, "If you know something Mikado doesn't, then I'd really appreciate a second opinion."

_**End Chapter 15**_

_**Next Time: Chapter 16: Final Rounds (Invasion)**_

A/N: This will be the first of several chapters added today to make up for the long wait. I finally have time to type up these chapter's I've had hand-written for weeks. I'm already into my next arc, on paper, which will be the last arc before the timeskip (into Shippuden timeline)


	16. 16: Final Rounds Invasion

Ninja Kitsune

Chapter 16: Final Rounds (Invasion)

Arena Floor

Samui looked like a human pincushion from the number of senbon sticking out of her curvy body. Haku stepped out of an ice mirror and the construct melted.

"I only rendered her unconscious," Haku informed Hayate, "Remove the needles from her neck and she'll wake up in minutes."

"Winner is Haku," Hayate announced. This announcement caused an overjoyed Naruko to jump down and rush over to the dark-haired boy. Haku lifted her up onto his shoulder in celebration.

Kage's Box

"I see sending him with you was a good move," Zabuza stated, "His skills have improved greatly."

"And he seems happy with Naruko," Mei continued.

"And she's happy with him," Ayane told the pair from Kiri.

"Now I am impressed," Raikage told Ryu, "Only one of your students hasn't fought yet."

"Believe me," Ryu informed the Kage, "Sasuke is just as strong as all my other students. Not to mention that, unlike most Uchiha, he's not dependant on his sharingan."

"Really," Kazekage/Orochimaru sneered, "This should be good." He then leaned back and whispered something to one of his bodyguards, who nodded and sank into the shadows.

Arena Floor

"The next match will begin in five minutes," Hayate announced, "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert come down."

Fighter's Box

Sasuke vaulted over the rail, to the ground, while Gaara opted to walk. When the red-haired genin rounded a corner to the stairs, a figure emerged from the shadows, making a single hand-sign. Gaara winced for a moment, then continued on his way to the arena floor. When he arrived, he saw Sasuke shake hands with his teammates, then the other two left. He had no idea why, but he felt a rage build up in his mind. Soon, he and Sasuke Uchiha stood facing each other.

"Something doesn't feel right," Naruko told Haku.

"_**Looney-Coon's going ballistic**_," Arisa informed her host, "_**He's even more insane than usual**_."

"_Definitely not good_," the blonde thought, closing her eyes. When they opened again, they were still the same blue, but her pupils were slitted like a fox. "Oh hell," she said, "Someone put that damn raccoon under a genjutsu. His chakra flow is even more erratic."

"You noticed it too?" Hinata asked, her byakugan active.

"We can't do anything about it," the blonde kunoichi responded, "I just hope Sasuke's sharingan picks up on it. Hold on." Naruko started scanning the area, before her gaze locks on a man standing behind the Kazekage. "That Kami-damned snake," she seethed, "He had that suna ANBU put the genjutsu on Gaara." She then channels a bit of Arisa's chakra. "**Kitsune Art: Kyuubi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Arisa then appeared in her human form.

"_**I take it you want me to alert Jiraiya?**_" the redhead inquired.

"Yeah, Arisa," Naruko answered, "Tell Dad, Ayane and Jiji, too."

"_**Alright**_," Arisa responded, "_**I have nough chakra to deal with that ANBU, too, if needed**_."

"If you can, seal his chakra," Hinata advised the fox, "That should disrupt the genjutsu."

"_**That should be easy enough**_," Arisa winked before walking away.

Kage's Box

Several heads turned when a beautiful redhead in a scarlet kimono that hung off her shoulders, showing a generous amount of cleavage, slinked into the skybox. When she walked by a certain Suna ANBU, she ran her finger across the man's chest in a flirtacious manner, and gave the man a very flirty wink. So entranced was the man by the curvy, auburn-tressed beauty that he didn't notice the faint glow from the woman's finger.

"_**All too easy**_," the vixen thought, walking over to Jiraiya, and sitting in his lap. "_**Jiraiya**_," she said in a playful tone, "_**It's been too long**_."

To say the least, the toad sage was fighting off a nosebleed that would make Niagara Falls jealous. "That it has, 'Risa," he responded, "What brings you here?"

"_**A friend called me**_," she answered, then leaned in and whispered, "_**That Suna nin put a genjutsu on Gaara, so I sealed his chakra to disrupt it**_."

Jiraiya's face turned as red as a tomato. Arisa then whispered, "_**I take it you all can handle the snake?**_" The sage just nodded. "_**Good,**_" she whispered, standing up. She looked back to Jiraiya and gave a flirty smile and wink before walking away.

"Your friend is quite the vixen," Tsunade noted.

"You have no idea," Jiraiya replied then thought, "_I'll have to talk to Naruko about Arisa._"

**Arena Floor**

Sasuke had been doing good to just dodge Gaara's sand-based attacks. Just when he thought the red-haired junchuriki had him on the ropes, Gaara paused. This left an opening, and Sasuke took advantage, delivering an axe kick that broke the suna nin's nose. Gaara let out a blood –curtling scream at the sight of his own blood.

**Kage's Box**

"_That's my cue_," Orochimaru thought as he threw an incendiary kunai into the air. The kunai exploded and within minutes, the arena and the whole village erupted with explosions, sand and sound nin.

"Time for round two," Ryu said, drawing the dragon sword and placing the dragon's eye in the grip, "This time, you won't get away."

**Fighter's Box**

Naruko, Haku and Yugito watched as Gaara's siblings took the Shukaku's host from the arena. "Sakura," she told her teammate, "Your skills will be needed here."

"Take Sasuke and go after them," Sakura replied, "I'll help here."

"We've got this, " Shikamaru told Naruko, "You and Yugito take on the 1-tail."

"Let's go," she told her friends, who jumped down, joined Sasuke, and all 4 left the arena, following Gaara, Temari and Kankurou.

End Chapter 16

Next Chapter: 17 – Invasion (Crushing the head of the snake)


	17. 17: Invasion Crushing The Snake's Head

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 17: Invasion (Crushing the Head of the Snake)**_

Chaos reigned. What had started as an exciting day of competition, quickly turned into full-scale war. Genin and Chunin worked franticly to get the civilian population to safety while the rest did their best to fight back the invading forces of the sand and sound.

In the Kage's box, teams had formed as the two Sannin, the Mizukage and Zabuza faced Orochimaru's sound four. Meanwhile Ryu and Ayane teamed with the two other kaged against Orochimaru himself.

Sound forces had summoned multiple giant snakes, so the Raikage sent his brother to deal with that threat. Bee had gone into full 8-tails form and was making quick work of the snakes.

Elsewhere, four genin, 3 from Konoha and 1 from Kumo still pursued the three sand siblings. Naruko looked slightly worried as she glanced over at Haku.

"One of them is breaking off, from the others," Yugito reported as the kunoichi from Suna broke off from her brothers.

"She's a wind user," Sasuke added, "I can take her."

"Good luck," Haku told the Uchiha as he broke off in pursuit of Temari.

"That leaves clown-boy and Looney-Coon," Naruko noted, "Haku-kun, can you take the clown?"

"I think so," Haku replied, "If I recall correctly, he's a puppet user. That puppet can't protect him from attacks from all directions."

"Only problem is separating them," Yugito thought out loud, "Any ideas?"

**Kage's Box**

Tsunade sent the large man flying down to the arena floor with a single punch. The busty sannin jumped down and continued her battle, nailing the sound nin with a roundhouse kick that could break an elephant's neck.

Mei Terumi, the mizukage of Kiri, was having her way with her opponent, facing the red-haired kunoichi of the sound team. Mei's lava style jutsu had just melted the 3 large monsters her opponent was controlling, and now, she was advancing, going in for the kill.

"**Dragon Style: Inferno Jutsu!**" Ryu exclaimed as she sent a blast of searing flames at Orochimaru. The snake sannin took the blast and shed his body, like a serpent does his skin. Orochimaru then coughed up the Kusanagi, long sword of heaven, and rushed right at the Hayabusa, who had the true dragon sword ready to defend.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

"We've got our work cut out for us," Ino stated, "What's the plan?"

"Split up by already set teams," Shikamaru answered, "Sakura, go with the two from Kumo, and search the eastern side of town. Team 8, the west. Team 10 wil take the village center. Any civilian stragglers you find, get them to a shelter.

"Right," the genin squads replied, and got to their assigned areas.

**Naruko's squad**.

"**Neko Art: Slashing Claw!**" Yugito shouted as the four parallel waves of demonic chakra shot toward Gaara and Kankurou. The puppet user let go of the jinchuriki and descended to the ground.

"He's all yours, Haku," Naruko told the ice master, "Take him out quickly." She then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, Naruko-chan," Haku responded, "Just be careful against Shukaku."

"Kitty and I can handle one insane tanuki," she informed him, "And if need be, I can summon the Kitsune clan to help, too."

"Ok. See you soon." Haku then jumped down to face the puppet-master.

"So, the kitty and the vixen want to play," Gaara calmly said as sand encased his entire body, "Then come, my fellow containers. Make me really feel alive!"

"Naru-chan," Arisa said, "There's no way that raccoon should have that much influence on him. Suna must have screwed up the seal."

"We'll get Jiraiya to look at it when we finally stop him," Naruko told the fox as she cycled through her hand-signs, "Right now, I'm going to have to go all out." She slammed her hand down to the ground, and called, "Summoning Jutsu!" Another elder fox appeared in a puff of smoke, and joined Tana on Naruko's shoulder. The girl remained in her sage mode.

"What the hell?" Yugito asked, "Senjutsu training at your age?"

"Arisa's idea," Naruko answered, "Tana, Kinto, can you catch him in a genjutsu?"

"If Shukaku's got that much influence on him, I doubt it," Kinto responded, "But we can help you keep your senjutsu chakra levels up while you fight, and add our own power to your jutsu."

"Die!" Gaara charged at the two kunoichi, but Naruko and Yugito jumped backwards as the branch they were standing on was shattered to toothpicks by Gaara's sand-enhanced attacks.

"No time to talk now, Vixen," Yugito told her partner, "**Neko Art: Demon claw barrage!**" She surged forward sending numerous demonic chakra enhanced slashes at Gaara, but it barely nicked his sand shell.

"Is that the best the famed two-tailed cat can do?" Gaara sneered, "Surely you must have more power than that."

"Kitty, get out of the way!" Naruko yelled out, as Yugito jumped clear, "Tana now! **Sage Art: Kitsune Flame Bullet!**" The intense heat caused by the combination of Naruko's wind and Tana's fire turned Gaara's sand shell to glass. "Now Shatter!" Naruko surged forward and gave a senjutsu-enhanced kick that sent Gaara flying backwards, impacting with a tree, and shattering the glass around him.

**Kage's Box**

"You can't really hope to kill me," Orochimaru remarked, "I'm immortal."

"In that case," Ryu answered, "Ayane NOW!"

Ayane pulled out a small demon statue from the bag at her belt. She used a chakra enhanced figure to inscribe a series of seals on the statue. Meanwhile, Ryu changed chakra intot eh dragon sword. The Ninja Dragon then shot forward with speed unheard-of and hit a number of slashes on Orochimaru. When the Hayabusa fell back, a number of seals appeared on the snake sannin's body. Next, Ayane executed a number of hand seals as the seals on the statue and on Orochimaru started to glow. "Seal!" Ayane shouted as a portal appeared and began to suck Orochimaru's very soul into the statue. When the seal was complete, the snake sannin's body fell to the ground.

**Sannin Squad**

"Like you really had a chance," Jiraiya said, amused, "Even with two of you, it still wasn't enough to handle Jiraiya the Gallant." He stood there as ANBU took away the unconscious forms of Sakon and Ukon.

"So you're through playing around?" Zabuza asked as he landed by the Toad Sage.

"I see you handled yours ok," the sannin responded.

"4 arms means nothing when you can't see," the former rogue-nin explained, "Just more for me to chop off."

"What about Tsunade and Mei?"

"Just finished their fights and are moving to assist elsewhere. Tsunade will probably help the injured. Mei…there's no telling."

**Sasuke**

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted as she swiped her fan toward the Uchiha.

"Not even close," Sasuke said, appearing behind the Suna Kunoichi, "This fight is over." Temari tried a spinning backfist strike, but Sasuke blocked it, and hit the girl with a strong knee to the mid-section. The blow knocked the wind out of her, and allowed Sasuke to bind her with Ninja wire.

**Haku**

"Where are you?" called out Kakurou, seeing Haku all around him. The Ice Master's sword and senbon had effectively disabled the painted boy's puppet. Now he was surrounded by ice mirrors and Haku was in each one.

"Where am I?" Haku repeated, "I'm everywhere." 3 senbon then lodged into a pressure point on Kankurou's neck.

Naruko and Yugito

"Did we get him?" Yugito asked as she and Naruko looked down at Gaara.

Without warning, sand surged up from all over, encasing Gaara and taking the shape of a massive raccoon.

"You must have knocked him out," Kinto stated, "That allowed Shukaku to take over his body."

"We'll need help," Naruko noted, cycling through hand-seals, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" An enormous 8-tailed fox appeared, and Naruko and Yugito now stood on his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," Akage noted, "Shukaku, really?"

"You're not all I'm summoning," Naruko tells her summon, "I just need to access as much of Arisa's chakra as I can." Her red chakra cloak appears around her s she exclaims, "**Kitsune Art: Kyuubi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" A huge burst of flame signals the arrival of Arisa, in her true 9-tailed fox form.

"We'll have time to catch up later, my mate," Arisa told Akagi, "Now, we have to put this tanuki in his place."

"Hold Shukaku off while Yugito and I try to wake Gaara up," Naruko told the foxes. She then jumped onto one of Arisa's tails. "Launch me at him."

Yugito jumped from Akagi's head and tried to run straight at Gaara. Meanwhile, Arisa flicked her tail at Shukaku, launching Naurko through the air at the unconscious jinchuriki. Several well timed shadow clones corrected the blonde's trajectory until her fist collided with Gaara's head. "Wake the hell up!" she shouted.

"Oh for Kami's sake," Shukaku ranted, "I just got out!" Naruko skidded to a stop beside Yugito. Gaara glared down at the two kunoichi.

"I will kill you," he told them, "I will not cease to exist."

"We're not trying to kill you, you idiot," Naruko retorted, "We're just trying to put that damned raccoon back in his seal." Gaara stared, disbelieving, but made a signle hand-seal. Naruko and Yugito started to sink into the sand.

"Naruko, can you throw me at him?" Yugito sked.

"Sure," Naruko responded, lifing Yugito and throwing her at Gaara. Swiftly, the two-tails container flew until she was able to deliver a punishing headbutt that disabled both Gaara and Shukaku. The Sand demon started to crumble as Naruko, Yugito and Gaara fell, until they were caught by Arisa, and placed on Akagi's back.

"I'll get my godfather to check his seal," Naruko said, "Suna must have screwed it up royally for it to affect him like this."

**Arena**

The leaf and cloud jonin had just finished off their fights with wave after wave of sand and sound shinobi. It's then that Kakashi and Itachi notice something.

"Incoming," Itachi tells his comrades, "It looks like Kyuubi's bringing Naruko back."

Naruko, Yugito, Sasuke and Haku rode back into the village on the back of Akagi, with Arisa leading the way. Sasuke and Haku both had prisoners , while Naruko was making sure that Gaara was ok. The war was over. Now was the time to begin rebuilding.

_**End Chapter 17**_

_**Next: Chapter 18 – Exams graded, new training, and a new mission.**_

A/N: I think this will be it for now. Expect another chapter soon. I've already hand-written well into the next arc, which will be my last, going into the time skip (into Shippuden timeline)


	18. 18: Exams Graded, Training, New Mission

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 18: Exams Graded, New training, and a new mission**

_**Konoha: 4 days after invasion**_

_**Hokage's Office**_

The genin who took part in the final rounds, all stood before the Third Hokage. Behind the genin stood their senseis.

"I am proud of all of you for your efforts in the chunin exams and for your work during Orochimaru's invasion," Sarutobi told everyone assembled, "I and several high ranking shinobi have been discussing promotions, at great length, and have decided that all of you are ready for promotion to chunin. Step forward when I call your name. Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba stepped forward. During the invasion, He and Akamaruhelped find quite a few civilians and escorted them to safety.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata saved a group of orphan children from certain death, destroying the rain of kunai that threatened their lives

"Shino Aburame." Shino's insects proved crucial in finding people left behind.

"Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi." Shikamaru's brilliant mind, and the collective of Team 10's teamwork allowed them to escort a large group of people to the shelters.

"Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga," Team Guy had joined in the battle, taking out two whloe regiments.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura set up a small med station in the shelter, to provide care for injured civilians. This also got her recognition from Tsunade, and a new position as the sannin's apprentice.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Haku, Naruko Uzumaki." They were the team, with Yugito Nii of Kumo, who took out the sand siblings and defeated Shukaku.

"Congratulations to all of you," Sarutobi concluded.

"Team 7, Ramen's on me," Ryu added.

_**30 minutes later, Ichiraku Ramen**_

"So, I start tomorrow as Lady Tsunade's Apprentice," Sakura told her teammates, "Ryu-sensei, she wanted me to tell you to see her at the hospital this afternoon."

"You all have far exceeded my expectations," Ryu informed his students, "Naruko, Sasuke, Haku, tomorrow we start training again. IT's time I taught you three Dragon Style jutsu."

"I thought I'd find you here," came a familiar voice as Jiraiya joined the team, "You were right, Naruko. Suna royally screwed up Shukaku's seal. I fixed it two days ago, and that boy fell asleep. He still hasn't woke up."

"Making up for lost sleep," Naruko responded, "What do we know about Suna's reasons for the invasion?"

"Orochimaru killed the kazekage and assumed his identity," the toad sannin explains, "That's reason enough. Suna offered an unconditional surrender and will soon pick a new kazekage."

"That's welcome news," Ayane noted, "I wonder who it'll be."

"My money's on Baki," the sage answered, "He's a well respected jonin and was sensei to Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. Also, they have offered to transfer those three to Konoha."

"Temari did give Shikamaru a run for his money," Haku stated, "And Kankurou's excellent with his puppets."

"Just not against two students of Ryu Hayabusa," said Temari and they walked in on the meeting, "Naruko, we want to thank you for having Lord Jiriaya fix Gaara's seal"

"No problem," Naruko told the two, "Why not join us?"

Ryu stood to leave, "One other thing, all 4 of you. We have a mission starting next week. Before we set out, see the new 'Princess Gale' Movie," he informed his students, "Also, pack cold weather gear. We'll need it."

_**Later That Day**_

"This is the way to celebrate," Naruko said as she and her team sat in the local theater, waiting for the movie to start. She and Haku were sharing a tub of Popcorn, as were Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are these movies really as corny as I've been hearing?" Sasuke inquired

"Critics don't take to kindly to them," Sakura answered, "But they are fun, inspiring, and wildly entertaining."

"Why would Ryu-sensei want us to see this movie, though?" Haku asked, "And what does it have to do with our next mission?"

"Don't know," the blonde replied, "I hear they're already shooting the next one, 'Princess Gale and the Seal of Ice'."

"Ryu-sensei said to pack cold weather gear," the ice master noted, "Could we be protecting the cast and crew during shooting?"

"Probably," Naruko thought, "Now the movie's starting."

_**2.5 hours later**_

"You were right, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, "That was entertaining." They had left the theater and were walking around the village.

"Told you," the rosette kunoichi responded, "You really can't rely on film critics. You'll miss all the best movies that way."

"We still have some time," Naruko noted, "Who wants to go get bbq?" About that time, a messenger bird lands on Naruko's shoulder. The blonde fox sage takes the message and unfolds it. "Looks like all the new chunin are getting together to celebrate at training ground 9," she said, "Want to go?"

"It'd be a shame not to," Haku replied, and team 7 made their way to the training ground.

_**20 minutes later – Training Ground 9**_

Team 7 arrived at the training ground to find Choji behind a grill with plenty of food on it, and a crowd gathered around as Rock Lee and Kiba went another round.

"Hey,Guys," Tenten shouted as the four new chunin walked over.

"Guess Kiba and Lee couldn't resist another round," Sasuke noted.

"It's just a friendly spar," Tenten replied, "They had so much fun in their match that they had to fight again."

"Man," Naruko thought out loud, "If only Yugito hadn't left and Gaara wasn't asleep."

In response, Sasuke nudged her in the ribs. "I'll go a few rounds with you," he says, "Just no sage mode, and keep Arisa in her seal."

Kiba and Lee finished their match and headed over to the four newcomers to the party. "Actualluy," the Inuzuka interjected, "I'd like to see how Naruko and her foxes do against me and Akamaru."

"And I still desire a match with you, Sasuke," Lee told the Uchiha.

Naruko and Sasuke just looked right at each other and, in unison, said, "Team Spar." Sasuke turned to Lee and said, "Find two more partners. Hell, get Tenten and Neji. Let's make this interesting. Loser has to take the next 'Tora' Mission."

"Oh, you are so on," Tenten retorted as she went over to get Neji.

"So, Team Spar, Loser has to catch Tora," the Hyuga prodigy said amused, "Sounds like fun."

_**Hokage's Office.**_

Sarutobi sawt with Ryu, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Ayane, watching the new chunin celebrate with some friendly spars.

"This whole generation is quite unique and amazing," Tsunade noted as Team 7 fought Team Guy plus Kiba, "Such spirit and comraderie, yet their strength is something to behold, too."

"I told you, Tsunade," Jiraiya reminded her, "We're looking at the future of this village, and shining examples of the will of fire."

Just then, Itachi walked in and sat with the group, "Is it true that you're going to teach Dragon style jutsu to Sasuke, Naruko and Haku?" he asked Ryu./

"I think they can handle it," Ryu answered, "My team has far exceeded all expectations. Hell, Naruko's learned sage jutsu for Kami's sake."

"Speaking of Naruko," Ayane began, "What are we going to do about her 'reading habits'?"

"I don't see the problem," Ryu told his fiance, "There's really no difference between Jiriaya's books and those cheesy romance novels that you read when you were her age. Besides, Naruko's old enough to take a life, yet not old enough to read a book? That's a little hypocritical, if you ask me. Ayane, we adopted her, rasied her,and trained her. I thnk it's time we have a little faith in her. After all, she is our daughter."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sarutobi commented, watching Naruko and one of her foxes copy Kiba's fang over fang, technique and use it agains the Inuzuka.

_**Training Ground 7, Next Day, Time: 0800 hours.**_

"Today," Ryu began, as his 3 students stood before him, "I'm going to teach you how to do Dragon style Jutsu. As always, Sasuke, no Sharingan." This made the uchiha turn off his doujutsu. "Good, let's begin." All that said, Ryu began instructing the three new Chunin.

_**Several Hours Later**_

Numerous training logs were either encased in ice, burned to ashes, or exploded by lightning by the end of the day.

"Dad," Naruko asked, "Is it possible to combine a dragon style jutsu with another jutsu, like the inferno with my slicing cyclone jutsu?"

"It probably is," ryu aswered, the pointed to the last training log, "Use a slicing cyclone on that log. I'll provide the fire."

Naruko cycled through the hand-seals before saying, "**Wind Style: Slicing Cyclone Jutsu!**" A gale force wind picked up and formed a tornade of wind blades around the training log.

Ryu then finished his own seals. "**Dragon Style: Inferno Jutsu!**" Ryu's fire combined with his daughter's wind to create the familiar flaming vortex that the team has used in the past, only more powerful. After the log was burned to cinders, Haku used a water jutsu to put out the fire.

"I guess we have a new version of our Hellfire jutsu," Sasuke noted, "Could be useful."

"Team dismissed," Ryu told everyone, "Meet here again tomorrow."

_**The Next Week.**_

Ryu was meeting with the producer, director, and director of photography for "Princess Gale and the Seal of Ice", where were explaining about the mission. Naruko, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura listened intently. It seemed their mission would have two objectives: 1, to protect the cast and crew during the shoot, and 2. Keep track of star, Yukie Fujikaze. Apparently, the actress had taken to running off, once she found out they would be shooting in the land of snow.

As the team was boarding the ship, Kakashi Hatake appeared in a puff of smoke. "Lord Hokage wants me to join you on this one," he told Ryu, "I have some experience in the Land of Snow."

"Well, Yukie is sleeping soundly," Naruko reported. Just the night before, she had to track down and subdue the actress, actually knocking her out with a small strike to a particular pressure point.

After everything was loaded, the ship set sail for the Land of Snow.

End Chapter 18.

Next time: Chapter 19: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow.


	19. 19: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 19: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow**_

_**3 Days after departure**_

For the last 3 days, the Konoha team had no trouble from Yukie. Of course, when you're out in the middle of the ocean, where could she go? During this time, Naruko and Sakura got to see exactly the kind of diva that the actress actually was, and almost immediately wanted off this mission.

Sasuke and Haku took the slow time at sea to further practice their kenjutsu, while Kakashi and Ryu discusses the political situation in the Land of Snow.

"So," Ryu asked of the Copy Nin, "What happened to Princess Koyuki?"

"You should know," Kakashi replied, "You're protecting her."

"Then it's no small wonder she keeps ru nning away," Ryu noted, "How did you know?"

"The gem she wears around her neck," Hatake answered, "It's the hex crystal, treasure of the Kazahana clan. Her uncle, the current dictator of the land of snow, must still be looking for it, and her."

"So you know," came the voice of Yukie's assistant, Sandayu, "I approved the script and suggested the land of snow for the shoot. I was hoping that if Princess Koyuki came back, we could rally the people to overthrow Dotou."

"That's a dangerous gamble," Ryu told the older man, "The Princess seems too frightened to rally anyone. But, if Dotou attacks while we're here, we'll take care of it."

"Most of Dotou's ninja army can be handled easily. It's his three captains that I worry about," Kakashi explained, "Of course, with this team, there's not much to worry about."

"Are those four kids really that strong?" Sandayu inquired.

"Sakura is the apprentice to the sannin, Tsunade," Ryu informs Sandayu, "Haku was trained by one of the Mist's 7 swordsmen, before he became my student. Sasuke is a talented shinobi, and one of the last of the Uchiha clan. Also, Naruko is my daughter, and the very first ever fox sage. Kakashi has copied over 1000 jutsu, and I'm the last of the Hayabusa clan."

Sandayu whistled, "I see your point."

"People have underestimated my team because of their age," Ryu continued, "To their own deaths."

"Let me guess, Dad," came Naruko's voice as she and her teammates joined their elders, "Things just got a bit more complicated."

"Did they ever," The Ninja Dragon responded, then went on to explain what Kakashi and Sandayu told him.

"WHAT?" The four chunin asked, "That diva really IS a princess?"

"Yes," Kakashi explained, "Yukie Fujikaze is really Princess Koyuki Kazahana, rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow."

"If she sets foot on their soil," Haku ponders, "Dotou will most likely attack, leaving us no choice but to get involved, as protecting her is our mission."

"First the Land of Waves, now Snow," Sasuke muses, "We sure do seem to get all the missions that could set off an all-out war, if not just a real political shit-storm."

"Let the Hokage deal with the politics," Naruko told her teammates, "We can only do what we can in the field. If Dotou attacks, we fight back and take him out."

"Naruko's right," Sakura added, "We're ninja, not ambassadors. We're paid to fight. We can't be saddled with considering the political ramifications, since we have the job of protecting Koyuki and the rest of the cast and crew. If we're attacked, it is our mission to fight Dotou, his men, and take them out."

"You'll just get yourselves killed," came a voice from the doorway, "Fighting Dotou is suicide." The group looked to see Yukie standing there.

"Why is it everyone keeps underestimating us?" Naruko inquired, "Is it our age, or just the fact that we just made chunin?"

"I think it's the age thing," Sasuke replied, "We got the same thing before we made chunin."

Naruko walked over and pulled Yukie's face down to hers. "Listen," she told the diva actress, "When we take on a mission, we see it through to the end, and we've not failed a mission yet. If Dotou thinks he can go up agains this team, then he'll learn, the hard way, that Konoha's Team 7 is toughter than any he can throw at us."

_**Dotou's Castle**_

"She's been at sea for 3 days," the spy reported, "She is accompanied by Kakashi Hatake, Ryu Hayabusa, and 4 young chunin."

"Kakashi and the Hayabusa," one of Dotou's captains mused, "Sounds like fun."

"Easy Nadare," Dotou advises, "Remember why I'm sending you out."

"I know," Nadare responded, "Secure Princess Koyuki and the Hex crystal.:

_**Day 5**_

Ryu was doing some light training, when Sasuke ran up. "Ryu-sensei," the Uchiha reported, "We may have a problem."

"What is it?" the Ninja Dragon inquired.

"The ship can't go any further," Sasuke told his sensei, "There's an iceberg of 'Titanic' proportions blocking the way."

"_If Sakura starts singing THAT song, I'll throw her overboard_," Ryu thought. Once Ryu and Sasuke made it back above decks, they saw that the director had already started his people unloading their gear, determined to shoot on the glacier.

_**2 hours later**_

While the shoot was relatively uneventful, the Konoha shinobi maintained a constant vigil. Naruko had sent out a few arctic foxes with some shadow clones as scouts, and left a couple of clones on the ship to gather senjutsu chakra. Haku and Sasuke stood guard near the cameras, while Ryu and Kakashi stood by the director. Naruko and Sakura hung back to get a better view of the area.

The actor playing the film's villain was in the middle of a monologue when Naruko's attention was drawn to a certain point behind the man's left shoulder, and 100 meters back. As the man begins laughing maniacally, an explosion rocks the glacier.

"I thought you said you'd add the explosions in digital?" the actor said as Kakashi and Ryu jumped in front of Koyuki.

"Sakura," Naruko told her teammate, "get everyone to the ship, then join Sasuke."

"On it," Sakura replied, as Naruko rushed off to join the fight.

"Haku," Sasuke said, "Can you take the big guy on the board?" The Uchi ha had no time to wait for a response, as the kunoichi of the group threw several objects at the tow boys that erupted into sharp spikes of ice."

"So, they're ice users," Haku noted, "Uchiha, the big guy is yours. She's mine." Haku then made an ice mirror under himself and melted into the ground, only to appear in another mirror behind the female ninja. "That armor could be problematic," he thought, drawing the katana from behind his back, "Let's see if it's as strong as it looks." He launches himself from his mirror, slicing into the kunoichi's back, leaving a pretty good sized gash, then disappeared into another of his frozen constructs.

The female snow ninja took off after Haku, only to get kicked several hundred meters back by Naruko, who had Tana on her shoulders. "That girl hits a ton," she mentally observed, then noted that the girl had a fox draped over her shoulders. A mirror of ice appeared by the blonde kunoichi and a young man with a sword in hand stepped from it.

"Haku-kun," Naruko said, "Are you ok?"

"Never better, Naru-chan," the ice master responded, "But isn't sage mode a little overkill?"

"Unknown opponents," she stated, "Can you hold her off while I charge up a jutsu to take her down?"

"Of course. Take her alive. We need to get as much intel as we can from her." Haku then melted into another ice mirror beneath his feet, and used his speed to engage the snow nin in combat.

"A smaller version of your perfected Rasengan should work," Tana advised the young blonde.

"I was thinking the same thing," Naurko told the fox. She gathered the chakra in her hand, forming a green sphere. Several small wind blades formed around the sphere and the jutsu started to let loose a high-pitched hum. When the attack was complete, Naruko jumped into Haku's ice mirror and emerged above the fight. Haku noticed Naruko's descent and jumped clear.

"Take this," Naurko shouted, "**Wind Style: Rasengan!**" She shoved the jutsu into the kunoichi's chest, and the snow nin was thrown almost a half-mile backwards, and engulfed in blades of wind chakra. The Snow kunoichi fell face first into the snowy ground.

"The Raikage was right," Haku noted, walking up to his girlfriend, "You are a force of nature."

Sasuke had just dodged another shot from the big guy's arm, slicing the ropes that came from it with his ninjato. The snowboarding nin had gotten in close when a punch sent him flying backwards. Standing beside the raven haired Uchiha, was his pink-tressed teammate.

"Good timing," Sasuke commented to Sakura, "What of the cast and crew?"

"Safely on the ship," Sakura replied, "I had to carry Yukie myself. She completely froze up."

"We can talk about it later," Sasuke noted, "Can you throw me at that guy? That device in his chest must power his jutsu. If I can pierce it, he's finished."

"Hold on," Sakura told her friend, grabbing his arm, and launching the young warrior at his opponent with incredible speed.

"She's got a hell of an arm," Sasuke thought as he flew. When he was iwthing range, he thrust the blade of his sword into the device on the snow-nin's chest, shorting it out, and knocking him unconscious.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Kakashi called as an enormous water dragon appeared behind him. The dragon then launched toward the white haired snow-nin, who leaped backwards, only to get jolted forward by a flying kick from Ryu.

"Looks like fighting both of you is going to be tougher than I thought," the snow captain mused, "Hatake and Hayabusa. A very dangerous combination indeed." He again dodged backwards to get away from an incendiary kunai thrown by Ryu, only to get hit by a right cross from Kakashi. "You wto are too dangerous together," he said, "We'll finish this later. **Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!**" A massive white whale erupted up through the glacier and slammed down, breaking the iceberg apart. Kakashi and Ryu jumped back to the ship, where they joined their team, only to notice that the four chunin had taken two prisoners.

"Kids these days," Kakashi thought.

"Good work team," Ryu told his squad.

_**End Chapter 19**_

_**Next: Chatper 20: Toppling a Tyrant.**_

_**A/N:**_ Ok, this is the last of the chapters I've had pre-written. Now, I'm going to have to sit down and actually think about how I want the next couple of chapters to go…granted I get time to actually sit down and write without something happening to interrupt my creative process.

Now, as a special note: I appreciate the fact that a bunch of people have added this fic to favorites, and alerts. That means that you're enjoying my work, which makes me glad to be doing this. I also really appreciate those of you who have left reviews. Know that this fic won't end at the end of part 1. I am going to take it straight into Shippuden, as well.

Anyway, next time on Ninja Kitsune: Team Hayabusa takes on Dotou. Look for it soon. When, I have no idea, but I'll make sure it's not several weeks (2 or 3 months) before I post a new chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Toppling a Tyrant

AN: I must wholeheartedly apologize for making you all wait so long for a new chapter, and one that is as important as this one. To say I had a case of writer's block would be a major "Captain Obvious" moment. It wasn't just a block. It was more like the freakin' Berlin Wall.

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 20: Toppling a Tyrant**_

"It's official," Naruko stated, "We now have no choice, but to take Dotou down. It's the only way we'll be able to protect Koyuki and the others." Team 7 was now discussing their options, since they got plenty of information fro their captives, thanks to just the _**THREAT**_ of Naruko releasing Arisa.

"I'm getting an idea for the operation," Ryu noted, "Naruko, how many foxes can you summon at one time, as the sage?"

"As many as needed," the young chunin answered, "Plus, if what they told us of their normal shinobi forces is true, then I can spam a small army of shadow clones to act as an invasion force, too. We could overwhelm their forces with clones and foxes, while we take out both Dotou, and Nadare."

"Ryu, can you and Kakashi draw out Nadare, while we face Dotou?" Haku asked.

"So, you're really going to do it?" Sandayu inquired, walking in on the team meeting, "Take out Dotou?"

"We're going to storm his palace," Sasuke replied, "They won't be expecting us to bring the fight to them, at their strongest point."

"Thing is," Haku continued, completing the Uchiha's idea, "We have no reason to believe that the snow ninjas we captured were lying, as they were more scared of us, or Arisa, actually, than they were of Dotou."

"_**My reputation precedes me,"**_ Arisa quipped to Naruko, "_**I'd hate to see what they would have done if you had summoned me.**_"

"_Yeah, the look on their faces was priceless,"_ Naruko thought back, then said, "Well, even the threat of having to go face to face with the legendary Nine-tailed fox would make even a jonin shit their pants. One that doesn't know her, that is."

"If we're all ready," Sakura stated, "Then it's time we got this thing started."

_**Five Hours Later**_

A junior snow ninja ran through the halls of Dotou's palace, while the foundation of the enormous building shook from the sheer force of the attack taking place all around. He sped into the throne room, to find Nadare plotting with Dotou. "Lord Dotou," the junior snow nin reported, "We're being invaded by Konoha. There's shinobi all over the place, backed up by arctic foxes."

"I do not sense that many chakra signatures," Dotou noted, "Nadare?"

"Possibly, one of them knows the multi-shadow clone jutsu, and the foxes are possibly summons," Nadare thought out loud, "My guess is, that we're dealing with Hayabusa and Hatake's team. From what I was able to glean from my sources, one of them, a young kunoichi, is Hayabusa's daughter, the jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox, and the first ever fox sage. The other Kunoichi is Tsunade's apprentice, and the two boys are survivors, one of the Kiri bloodline hunts, and the other of the Uchiha clan."

"A formidable team," Dotou noted, "Leave the four chunin to me. Nadare, you take on Hayabusa and Hatake. Finish them, this time."

"As you wish, my lord," Nadare replied, and disappeared in a swirling flurry of snow.

"_A sage, a sannin's apprentice, and two very talented surivors, all trained by Ryu Hayabusa_," Dotou thought, while removing the sash from around his waist, letting the regal robe fall to the floor, "_This should be quite the challenge. I'll relish this opportunity."_

**Ryu and Kakashi**

The two jounin ninjas raced through the halls of Dotou's palace, making short work of the low-genin strength shinobi that Dotou's captains trained.

"This is too easy," Ryu noted to his partner, "Even academy students could do better than this."

"Considering the way the academy trains students in Konoha," Kakashi replied, "I'd say that our academy graduates are on par with a chunin from Iwa or Kiri, or high level genin from Kumo. Remember, when the council was changed by Sarutobi after you adopted Naruko, they changed the curriculum in the Academy, and a lot of civilian kids can't make it through the training. Those changes started after you adopted Naruko. Sakura is from a civilian family, but she's the exception, not the rule."

"While your conversation is enlightening," a voice said from in front of the two jounin, "I thinkk it's time I finally finished your two off. **Ice Style: Wolf Blizzard Jutsu!**"

**Team Naruko**

"This is ridiculous," Sakura told her teammates, "These are fully trained ninja here in the Land of Snow? The Third's grandson is stronger than this, and he's only 8."

"I was stronger than this at 8," Sasuke noted, "Of course, that was when my father taught me the fireball jutsu. Our academy is just a bit tougher than most, I guess."

"Zabuza-sensei was a tough teacher when I was a kid," Haku mused, "What in the world are they doing to get their forces to this size, but this pathetic a strength level?"

"Hiring bandits, and giving them a uniform?" Naruko guessed, "But even some bandits in the land of fire are stronger than this. Come on, Akagi, let's give that attack we copied from Kiba and Akamaru a shot." The kunoichi and her fox partner shot forward, and started spinnning as they bounded off of the walls, clawing and drilling their way through the snow ninjas, and then shot through the reinforced door at the end of the hallway. Haku, Sasuke and Sakura joined Naruko and Akagi as the young sage skidded to a halt.

"Four chunin should not be this strong," said a man with long dark hair, his back turned to them.

"If he's got the Byakugan, I'd say someone's cloned Hiashi," Haku quipped.

"The physical similarities are there," Naruko responded, "But Hyuga don't use jutsus. According to Hinata, they home train most of the ninja in their clan. Hinata was one of the only ones to attend the academy, and that was because the Hyuga elders thought she was weak. If they only knew the powderkeg that girl is now."

"Guys," Sasuke said, a slight grin on his face, "It's rude to ignore our opponent, physical similarities to the Hyuga clan head aside. We're only going to get him more pissed off."

Dotou turned around, to reveal normal, dark eyes, and a strong jaw. "You think I am some sort of joke?"

"Well, your ninjas are," Sakura told the tyrant, "We've seen stronger academy students." The four took on their respective taijutsu stances as Dotou rushed right at them. The tyrant jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the Konoha team, and threw Sakura at a wall. The rosette-haired kunoichi twisted herself in the air and bounded off the wall, shooting toward Dotou. Chakra surrounded her fist as she landed a punch on his chest, shattering one of the devices on the man's armor.

"You can't kill me that easily," Dotou taunted, "**Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard!**" A dark, red-eyed dragon of ice shot forward from the man's hand. The Konoha team scattered, but Haku disappeared through an ice mirror he created in the floor. Naruko slid toward Dotou and kicked the Snow Dictator into the air. Haku then appeared above Dotou, landing a punishing kick on the dictator's gut, shooting him into the ground, leaving an indention in the floor. Haku then jumped out of hte way as Sasuke descended from the skies toward the snow tyrant.

"**Lightning Style: Storm Blade!**" he shouted as he drove the sword into the final power unit of Dotou's chakra armor, finally shorting it out, "Naruko, now!"

"Eat this, jackass!" Naruko shouted, as she rushed forward, her own sword glowing bright red with Arisa's chakra, "**Kitsune Art: Vixen Thrust!**" She pierced the blade right through Dotou's armor, and into the dictator's heart. She then pulled the blade out and sliced off the tyrant's head, and sealed it in a scroll.

**Ryu and Kakashi**

Once again, the pair of Hatake and Hayabusa had Nadare on the ropes. This time, though, Ryu sent a flying kick that knocked the snow captain right toward Kakashi, who knocked Nadare into the air. This time, Ryu shot down from the ceiling and landed an axe kick on Nadare's shoulder.

"You two are too much," Nadare said, standing up on wobbly legs, "The only one more dangerous in this tandem than you, Kakashi, would have been Ayane Hajin. I'm surprised she's not here, anyway."

"Either way you cut it, Rouga," Kakashi retorted, "This fight is over." Lightning shot out around the leaf jounin's hand as he shot forward toward Nadare, "Try my original jutsu, **Lightning Blade!**" The lightning enhanced fist shot through Nadare's chest, and Kakashi then jumped out of the way, as Ryu launched himself off a wall, dragon sword in hand, and sliced through Rouga's neck.

**Team Naruko**

"That's that," Haku said, looking over a scroll that was in Dotou's robes, "But what is so special about that crystal around Koyuki's neck?"

"I can answer that," came the voice of Koyuki as she and Sandayu entered the throne room, "Pull the lever on the throne. It will open a door to the rainbow glacier." Naruko followed the actress's instructions, and the door opened. Ryu and Kakashi joined the team as they all walked out onto the glacier, into a pagoda that sat in the middle of the ice field.

Koyuki took the crystal off her neck and placed it in the device at the middle of the pagoda. Energy lanced out in multiple directions, melting the ice around numerous mirrors, creating a palpable heat that spread around the entire country, and melting all the ice and snow. "My father spent the entire family fortune on his project," Koyuki explained, "That project was to bring Spring to this country. Looks like he succeeded. Sandayu, tell the director that I'll finish this movie, then I'll be splitting my attentions, between acting, and fulfillling my duties, as the real Princess of the Land of Snow, soon to be the Land of Spring."

Four Days Later

"This has been one for the books," Naruko told her team, "I'll be glad to get home and relax for a few days." Team 7, and their sensei, were now on a boat headed back to the Land of Fire.

"Won't we all," Haku responded, "I'll just be glad for us to have a chance to take a break from missions, and actually have a few good dates. We've been together for several months now, and haven't been able to catch our breath long enough to actually be a couple. Between missions, training, the chunin exams, and then this mission, we've earned a break."

"I know I'll be glad to be home again," Sakura noted, putting an arm around Sasuke, "We've been way too busy lately."

"That we have," Sasuke agreed, as they looked out over the ocean, "We're all taking at least two weeks off after this one."

_**End Chapter 20**_

_**Coming soon: Chapter 21: A welcome break, And World Shaking News**_.

A/N ver. 2.0: Ok, ok, ok. I had a major case of writer's block, and now I'm back at it. I'm going to add a couple of chapters before the departure for the training trip, then the Shippuden Timeskip. I am going to continue this fic through Shippuden.


	21. 21: Taking Time OffBonds of Friendship

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 21: Taking Time Off/The Bonds of Friendship**

_**Konoha - Hokage's Office - 4 days after Departure from Land of Snow.**_

Team 7, Ryu and Kakashi stood in front of their Hokage. "I see in your reports that you had no choice but to take out the dictator in the Land of Snow," Tsunade said, reading the report, "And you returned the rightful heir to the throne. Good work."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Kakashi responded, "It was a team effort, and these 4 chunin did an excellent job in taking out Dotou."

"I see. Naruko, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, you four have had stayed busy since the Chunin exams. I think it's time you took some time off. You've got 2 weeks free from missions."

"I won't have a team training session in this time," Ryu told the four, "But we will have a team meeting once a week, like usual. Meet at the house in a few hours."

"Right," the four chunin replied, then left, with Kakashi not far behind. Ryu then looked right at Tsunade. "There's something on your mind," he told the blonde kage.

"There is. Jiraiya has just given me a disturbing bit of information. There is a group of about 8 S-ranked rogue nin out there that are after the biju. They're called Akatsuki. Ryu, I know you've trained Naruko well, but she will need more before she's ready to face enemies like this."

"I agree. What does Jiraiya have in mind?"

"He wants to take Naruko on a training trip for about 2 years. Do you have any ideas to increase her training too?"

"I had planned on having her undertake the Dragon Trials, in the ruins of my clan's village. Her skills and jutsu are strong enough, as well has her kenjutsu. I want her to inherit the Dragon Sword. Jiraiya can train her in seals, too. She's an Uzumaki, and that clan was renowned as seal masters. With the seal training, he can also teach her Minato's Hiraishin jutsu. Not only that, she can completely master the Nine-Tails' power, too. During that time, I also want to further train Haku, too. Can Itachi and Kakashi further train Sasuke in this period, too?"

"Itachi has stated that he wants Sasuke to continue his training with the Sharingan. That would help greatly. Also, Itachi's withdrawing from ANBU to enter the clan restoration program. He won't be able to take on missions, but he will have enough time to train Sasuke."

"If Itachi restores the clan in his image, then the Uchiha could be a boon to this village. I still find Fugaku's plan for a takeover to be...disturbing, to say the least. What will happen with Sakura?"

"She's my apprentice, and I will continue her training, as a medic ninja. She's already shown a lot of promise in the field, and she'll be even better when I'm finished with her."

"One thing I want to allow," Ryu explained, "is that Haku, Ayane and I go with Naruko and Jiraiya. She and Haku are incredibly close, and I want to let that relationship continue. They're already reminding me of myself and Ayane in a lot of ways."

"I think we can allow that," came the voice of Jiraiya from the window, "If you want her to take the Dragon Trials, then you'll have to come anyway. Also, Haku and Naruko remind me somewhat of Kushina and Minato, too. Also, we can teach both of them seals, and Naruko can learn the Hiraishin. It is her birthright, after all. Minato was a renowned seal master, as was Kushina. Since Naruko is their daughter, she should be a natural."

"Jiraiya, I've given team 7 two weeks off," Tsunade tells the sage, "After that, you can gather everyone, and the things you'll need, and get the trip started."

"Ok, Be ready at noon, 2 weeks from today." Ryu and Jiraiya then left the Hokage's office, to further disuss the training trip.

**Konoha - Ichiraku Ramen - 10 minutes after leaving Hokage's Office**.

"What could Dad have to say to Lady Tsunade?" Naruko wondered, "We completed the mission flawlessly."

"Probably about our training, and how to continue," Haku answered, "Besides, Lady Tsunade probably has a few things to run by him, needing his input about options. Lord Hiruzen did the same thing when he was Hokage."

"You're probably right." She heard Haku start to chuckle. "What?"

"You have a piece of noodle on your nose." He reached over and picked the noodle off of her nose. This small action got a smile from Naruko, and an "awww" from Ayame behind the counter.

"What are we going to do next?"

"Dunno. We've got a couple of hours before we have to be home, and I'm sure your muscles are as sore as mine are. How about we..." he whispered in her ear.

"I like that idea," Naruko giggled back.

**Konoha - Streets - Same time**

"What are we going to do with two weeks off?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The two had decided to take a walk around the village.

"I can think of a few things," Sasuke answered, "We don't have a lot of time before we have to meet with Ryu-sensei, but after that, I would love to take you out."

"What do you think Ryu-sensei will have to say?"

"He's probably getting an update from the Hokage right now, and we'll just discuss things from what he tells us later. Uh, Sasuke, How much time do we have until we have to meet Ryu- Sensei?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

"There is one place I'd like to go." She whispered in his ear, and, if he wasn't still wearing his mask, he'd have a visible blush.

"We can do that."

**Konoha - Shintama Hot Spring - 10 minutes later**

"Hello, young ninjas," the girl behind the counter said, "What can I do for you today?"

"We'd like to use your mixed bathing spring," Haku told the attendant.

"Never thought we'd run into you here," came a voice behind Haku and Naruko. The pair turned to find Sakura and Sasuke walking in.

"Hey, guys," Naruko told the two, "You here to used the couple's spring, too?"

"A double date?" the attending girl asked, "Follow me. I'll lead you to the changing rooms." The attendant lead the four young ninjas to the changing rooms. Sakura and Naruko were showed into the ladies' changing room, and Haku and Sasuke into the Men's.

Five minutes later, Haku and Sasuke were already in the spring when Sakura and Naruko walked in. The entered the steaming water, slowly dropping their towels, and waded over to their guys. Naruko snuggled close to Haku while Sakura got closer to Sasuke. Soon after, the girls straddled their men's laps and the kissing began.

**Konoha - Hayabusa Residence - 1.5 hours later**.

Team 7, Ryu and Ayane sat in the living room. The vibe in the room was relaxed, as they waited for 2 other people. After a wait of about 10 minutes, Jiraiya entered the house with Itachi. Jiraiya took a chair while Itachi sat on the steps behind the couch.

"What I'm about to tell you five, yes, you too, Itachi, is not to be repeated. Jiraiya already knows since he brought this information to us," Ryu explained, then went on to explain about Akatsuki.

"So, we have about 3 years before they're ready to make a move," Naruko said.

"Yes, and in that time, we're going to increase your training, Naruko, Haku," Ryu continued, "Naruko, Jiraiya and I are going to have a full plan for your training soon. Sasuke, Itachi will continue your training, here in Konoha. Sakura, you're Tsunade's apprentice. She will continue with you. Naruko, Haku, Ayane, Jiraiya and I will be leaving the village for about 2 years to continue her training, and allow her to take the Dragon Trials, and finish mastering Arisa's power."

"Dragon Trials?" this from Haku.

"The trials given by the dragon tribe, to the next carrier of the Dragon Sword," Ryu told the ice master, "Haku, Zabuza told me that he will be sending you a new sword after you have completely mastered kenjutsu. I will work with you on that."

"When will we leave?" Naruko inquired.

"Two weeks from today, at noon," Jiraiya answered, "We'll be travelling mostly, but we will be stopping in the Hayabusa Village Ruins, and also, we'll have Arisa take us to Mt. Kitsune-Kage to complete training with her power."

"Then it's settled," Sakura stated, "We've got 2 weeks to hang out and relax before we have 2 years of solid training to get ready. Naruko, Haku, Sasuke, let's go see Lady Tsunade."

"Ok."

**Hokage's Office - 20 minutes later.**

"You want to take your time off outside the village?" Tsunade asked, "You're going to the festival in Tanzaku?"

"Yes," Sakura stated, "We've made up our minds. We'll return the day before Naruko and Haku leave for their training trip."

"Alright," the Hokage responded, "You have leave to attend the festival in Tanzaku Town. On one condition. You bring me a jug of their best sake."

"You have a deal," Naruko said as the four left, and headed for the main gate.

**Four Days Later - Tanzaku Town - 10:00 hours**.

The four Chunin arrived in Tanzaku Town with enough time to check in, before having to do some shopping before the festival. They found two adjoining rooms, and dropped off their bags. Minutes later, they headed to the shopping district, where they each bought formal suits for the guys, and kimonos for the girls.

"I could use a rest," Sakura said, "We have a few hours before the festival starts. Let's go back to our rooms and catch a few winks."

"Good idea," Naruko responded, "We still have plenty of time, and there's nothing else to do until then. We'll get Tsunade's sake before we leave in a couple of days."

Haku yawned, and the four headed back to the hotel. After a few minutes, they laid down, and were asleep.

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 21: Departure**_

a/n: As I stated in the other fic I've posted today, "Dream Walkin'", I suck at writing lemons, so I leave such things implied. Anyway, I'm going to finish the festival off in the next chapter, and then go into the departure for the training trip. Details on the trip will be posted in flashbacks during the Shippuden era, so expect a big timeskip in the next couple of chapters.


	22. Special Note

I may have not been on in quite a long time with updates to my fics, _Ninja Kitsune, Dream Walkin', _and_ Dragonmaster Naruto_, but it has come to my attention that the admins are deleting stories for reasons that, to me, seem quite senseless. As a result, I am joining in on the petition that is circulating this site. Please, if you agree with those of us who believe that the act of deleting these stories because of lemons or violent content is tantamount to censorship, and possibly brings up a Freedom of Speech issue, then join with me and sign the petition, by adding this note to your stories, posting this to your profile and by sending it to support, after adding your pen name under mine.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site**.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88

_**MBlackHawk**_


	23. 22: Departure

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 22: Departure**_

**Land of Fire: Road out of Tanzaku Town: Time 15:00 Hours.**

The four young shinobi had just walked out of town after spending several days enjoying the festival. Haku and Sasuke both carried a large jug of Tanzaku's best sake for Tsunade.

"We won't see each other for 2 years, after we get back to Konoha," Sakura said, the mood finally setting in, "I wonder how we'll all change in that time."

"Only Haku, Dad, Ayane and I are leaving with Jiraiya," Naruko told Sakura, "You and Sasuke are staying in Konoha. It'll be for the best, as I'm sure that we'll all be stronger once these two years of training are over. You'll have two years to work with Lady Tsunade, and will be a much better ninja for it. Sasuke can spend his two years learning more about the Sharingan from Itachi and Kakashi, as well as further training his kenjutsu. I'm sure Dad and Ayane will have a plan for Haku and me."

"If at all possible, I'm going to see if we can get in touch with Zabuza-sensei in Kiri," Haku noted, "He could help greatly in training me with my water and ice jutsu, as well as kenjutsu."

**Konoha: Hayabusa Residence: Time: 15:30 hours.**

Ryu stood at a small dias set up in his training room. Sitting on this dias is a sword that resembled the Dragon Sword. Ayane stood at the door, watching her fiance.

"In all our battles, I actually respected Genshin," he said, "When the Hayabusa village was destroyed, I brought his sword with me here."

"Who do you think should inherit it?" Ayane asked, "It does hold a fraction of the Archfiend's power."

"That power isn't as evil as some would think. I fought the Archfiend. Fiends, Dragons. There's not really much difference between the two."

"So it's power is similar to the True Dragon Sword?" came a voice behind Ayane. The two shinobi turned around to see Itachi Uchiha standing there in civilian attire.

"So you really did enter the clan restoration program," Ayane noted, "Good. An Uchiha clan brought up in your image would be a very welcome boon to the village."

"Thanks, Ayane," Itachi responded, "But about the sword. Is it similar to the True Dragon Sword?"

"Very similar," Ryu told the Uchiha, "it's the sister blade of the Dragon Sword. I obtained it after I defeated Genshin, Overlord of the Black Spider Clan, for the last time."

"I'm going to have Hayate Gekkou work with Sasuke on his kenjutsu during the two years you're out of the village," Itachi mentioned, "When the two years are over, I want you to test Sasuke, and see if he would be worthy of the sword. If Akatsuki is as powerful as we keep hearing, then it may be time for the Blade of the Archfiend to be drawn again."

"I agree," Ryu stated, "Zabuza is having a special sword forged for Haku. He said it's something that would only enhance his own chakra and abilities. We'll go through Kiri to give them a chance to get together again. I respect Zabuza enough to know that he's like a father to that boy, and he loves Haku like a son. Being away like this must be tough."

"He did send Haku with us in Wave," Ayane reminded Ryu.

"When he was a rogue-nin," Ryu stated, "He's now back in Kiri, apparently as leader of the new Seven Swordsmen."

"We can send a message for him to meet us in the Hayabusa Village," Jiraiya stated, joining the conversation, "I have to thank you, Ryu. Your old friend, Momiji, has successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki, and is sending messages to me through her summons."

"That's welcome news," Ryu noted, "I'm just glad she's still alive, after all these years. She disappeared after the destruction of the village." The Ninja Dragon continued to talk to his friends for the rest of the day, going over plans for the two year trip.

Konoha Gates: Time: 09:00 Hours.

Naruko, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see how large a group had come out to meet them. Not only was Ryu and Ayane there, but so was Kakashi, Itachi, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the rest of their rookie year. Haku and Sasuke handed the sake to the Hokage, and then walked up to their senseis.

"We have a plan for the four of you," Ryu stated, "Team Meeting at home, in 10 minutes."

Ten minutes later

Everyone sat in the Hayabusa living room, as Ryu stood with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi. "So you know, we now have a plant in the Akatsuki, relaying us information," Ryu began, "That doesn't mean this is going to be easy, though. Akatsuki is filled with S classed Rogue nin that are incredibly strong, and you will have to be, as well, to face them. To that effect, we've come up with a plan for your training for the next two years. Sasuke, you will work with Kakashi and Itachi. They have learned more about the Sharingan, and will train you in it's uses. Also, you will be furthering your training in kenjutsu with Hayate Gekkou. After we return, I will test your skills, to see if you are worthy of gaining the Blade of the Archfiend. It is the sister blade of the True Dragon Sword."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll remember your rule, sensei. No sharingan in training, except when with Itachi."

Ryu just had to smile, then said, "Sakura, Tsunade will continue your training in medical jutsu. She wants you to become as proficient a battlefield medic as she is, if not better. You have the potential. I expect you to give it your all, like you did with Ayane."

Sakura nodded, "Got it, sensei."

Ryu continued, "Haku, I will be working on you in your kenjutsu. Also, Zabuza will meet us in the Hayabusa Village to work with you as well. You will be on the road with us during your training, so anything Zabuza teaches you, I expect you to continue to practice until you have it perfect. He is also bringing you a special sword that should be able to enhance your chakra, and abilities. Also, Jiraiya will be working with you too in a particular subject."

Haku nods, understanding, "I understand, sensei."

"And finally Naruko," Ryu stated, "You will work with Jiraiya and Haku in the arts of sealing. Also, we will go to Mt. Kitsune-Kage to finish your training with Arisa's power. Also, we will be going to the Hayabusa Village. There you will take the Dragon Trials. That's right, Sweetie. I want you to inherit the Dragon Sword from me. After you have mastered seals, Jiraiya will be teaching you a new jutsu that is your birthright: Minato's famed Hiraishin."

Tsunade leaned in to Jiraiya and whispered, "With all that, she'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"You have no idea, Hime," the Toad Sage responded, "I feel sorry for the Akatsuki, once we're done with her."

Naruko stood and bowed to her father, mother, and teachers, "I'll give it my all, and never give up."

Ryu just smiled, "I wouldn't expect any less. Now, get your stuff ready. We leave in the morning."

Sasuke and Sakura left with Itachi and Tsunade, leaving Naruko and Haku to go get their stuff ready to leave. All the while, Naruko spent the time talking, mentally, to Arisa.

"_Once I master your power, what will I be able to do?_" she asks the fox

"_**Well, you'll be able to summon me, for one, without using a shadow clone jutsu. You'll be able to create a form of your rasengan that will be more powerful than ever imagined, and your chakra cloak will be incredibly more powerful, too**_," Arisa noted, "_**the key to mastering my power will create a change in the seal, as well. Your chakra cloak will be more stable, and won't actively harm you like it does now, if you go too far. On a side note, Kit, I really feel sorry for whoever we go against after all this is finished. Just mastering the Hiraishin, and taking the Dragon Trials is impressive enough, but mastering seals, as a requirement to learning Hiraishin, taking the Dragon Trials to inherit the True Dragon Sword, and mastering my power. You, my dear Kit, will be a real force to be reckoned with."**_

"_Thanks, Arisa,"_ Naruko thought, "_That means a lot to me. You were one of my teachers, too, after all_."__

**Next Day: Time: 08:00 hours.**

Naruko walked to the main gate with Haku, Ryu and Ayane to meet Jiraiya. All her gear had been sealed in scrolls. Not only was Jiraiya there, but so were Sasuke and Sakura. The four teammates all shook hands, and wished each other well in their next two years of training.

"We've got to get moving," Jiraiya called out.

"Coming," Naruko responded, "Come on, Haku. Good luck, Guys. See you in two years." After saying all she needed to, Naruko and Haku ran to catch up to their party, and they were off for two years to grow, train, and prepare for the coming storm.

_**End Chapter 22**_

_A/N: Momiji is a character that appears in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, and Ninja Gaiden 3, as an old friend of Ryu's. She is the younger sister of Kureha, who died at the hand of Doku in Ninja Gaiden (Black/Sigma). I put Momiji in as a plant in Akatsuki, to have someone to replace Itachi._

_Timeskip into Shippuden in next chapter_

_**Next chapter: Homecoming.**_


	24. 23: Homecoming

Ninja Kitsune

Chapter 23: Homecoming

**Konoha: 2 years after Naruko's departure: Time – 15:00 hours.**

"Thank you," Tsunade told Team Kurenai, after they made their report, "Get some rest, and be ready for your next mission in a couple of days."

"Right, Lady Hokage," Hinata Hyuga responded, "Come on, guys, let's go."

Tsunade turned her chair around, looking out the window, "This whole generation has come along so well, in the past couple of years," she muses, aloud, "They've all grown so much that I'm wondering just how I stack up against some of them."

"If Jiraiya were here," Shizune told her master, and friend, "I think he'd say you're pretty well stacked." The brunette laughs a bit, as does the blonde Hokage.

"It's getting about time for Jiraiya to bring the Hayabusas, Naruko, and Haku back, isn't it?" the busty blonde asks her assistant, "I'm almost scared to think how far Naruko and Haku have come. Sasuke and Sakura were already tested by Kakashi last week, and they're at levels that would make the ANBU jealous."

"I set that team up to be our A team," comes a voice from the door. Tsunade turns back around to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, standing there. "After all, with a team of highly talented students under a sensei like Ryu Hayabusa, who's to put a value on their potential."

"Ryu did send back some status reports," the last Senju told her former sensei, "He said that Naruko has completely mastered the Nine-Tails power, Mastered her sage training, AND passed the Dragon Trials. She and Haku are also 1 step away from being verifiable seal masters, that step being creating their own original seal. Naruko has also learned Minato's Hiraishin jutsu, and instead of kunai, uses senbon with the seal on them. I'm guessing this is something she picked up from Haku."

"Those two," Hiruzen mused, looking out the window, "Things have been way too quiet for the last two years."

**Land of Fire – Road to Konoha – Same time**

Six people, 3 men, 3 women, walked down the path to Konoha. Two of them, a young blonde woman, and a brown haired young man, both with swords strapped to their backs, walked hand in hand. Both wore gloves. Another two, a brown haired man in a half mask, and a lavendar-haired woman, also held each other's hand. The last two were a white-haired man, and a red-haired woman, who just walked along, not even paying attention to the other two pairs.

"Wondering how everyone else has changed?" the blonde girl asked her companion.

"Yeah," he answers, "And wondering how far our two teammates have come."

"It will be interesting to see," the man in the half mask noted.

The six came to the gates to the village, and walked right through.

"Is that who I think that is?" Izumo asks of his partner

"By damn, it sure is," Kotetsu reponded

**Konoha streets – 5 minutes later**

"Hey, Izumo, Kotetsu," Sakura Haruno said to her two chunin colleagues, "Got those reports for Lady Tsunade?"

"I think you should head on back into town. You'll be surprised," Izumo told the pink-haired girl. She had changed greatly, cutting her hair short, but her figure had continued to fill out, thanks to her training. She now wore her red shirt, with a tan skirt and black shorts, and boot-like shinobi shoes.

"Go check it out. I think they went toward the town center."

"It can't be," she said as she started running, almost plowing through a dark haired young man.

"Easy, Sakura-chan," Sasuke Uchiha told his teammate, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner after your day is over."

"Not the time, Sasuke," Sakura responded, "I think Naruko and Haku just got back with Ryu and Ayane-senseis. Kotetsu and Izumo said they headed to the town center."

"They're probably headed to the Hokage tower," Sasuke said, "Let's go." The two headed off to the village center, speeding past everyone to catch their friends.

**Village Center**

The party of six passed several buildings and stopped for a minute. The blonde and her companion ran up an pole looking out at the village. "It hasn't changed a bit, has it?" she asked.

"It has somewhat," her companion responds, "They put Tsunade's face on the mountain."

The blonde girl laughed. "They did. I just noticed." She put her arms around her companion's waist, and he did the same. She wore an orange kimono-styled top with her sword strapped to her back, and a pair of dark, tight, long pants and black shinobi boots. He wore a pair of arctic camo pants with a senbon pouch on his belt, black shirt with sword strapped on his back, and black shinobi boots. "It's great to be back," she told him, then pointed out to the Hokage mountain, "We're home. Naruko Uzumaki and Haku Momochi have finally returned."

"Naruko, Haku," came a voice from below; a familiar voice, "Ryu-sensei, Ayane-sensei, When did you get back?"

The two looked down to see Sasuke and Sakura talking to Ryu and Ayane. "We just got back a few minutes ago," Ryu responded as the two jumped down.

"You've changed," Haku said to Sasuke, who was now wearing a suit similar to the Konoha ANBU, except he had his own ninjato strapped to his back, and was wearing the chunin flack jacket, and his half-mask.

"So have you two," Sasuke said, shaking Haku's hand, "Good to have you back. You look like you've had a time in your training."

"Believe me, it was no walk in the park," Naruko told the Uchiha, "Pervy Sage there is one hell of a taskmaster. We've made a lot of progress."

"You look great, Naruko," Sakura said to her friend, as she walked up and hugged the girl, "You think we're ready?"

"We'll see," Haku stated, "Now, we need to go see Lady Tsunade. Want to come with?" The reunited Team 7 left and walked on to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower: Time 16:00 Hours.**

"I can see a visible change," Tsunade noted, "And I've read Ryu's status reports over the years. I'm impressed, but I'd like to see a demonstration, to determine your status."

"Who'll be testing us?" Naruko asks.

"I will," came the voice of Kakashi, who stood there with Ryu, Ayane, and Itachi, "Or more like, WE will. Naruko, Haku, Sakura, Sasuke, you four have shown great potential over the years, and after these two years, we're going to have a match to determine your status. You four, against the four of us. Meet at training ground 7 in two hours."

"Understood," Team 7 said in unison, and then left.

**Konoha Streets – 5 minutes later**

"So," Sakura asked of her friends, "What all did you learn?"

"Sakura, we've got 2 hours, and training ground 7 is a 15 minute walk from here," Naruko said, "Let's go to Ichiraku and talk about that, so we can come up with a strategy."

"We may not have enough time for Ramen," Sasuke notes, "But, we can grab some Dango, and talk. The stand is right over there." The four walked to the Dango stand, took a seat and ordered, their conversation being overheard by a certain purple, pineapple-haired, kunoichi, who sent a small summon out to spread the word.

**Training ground 7 – 2 hours later.**

Team 7 had gathered at the training ground, looking at their opposition. Little did they know, but in the trees, not far from their location, was a group of about 12 shinobi and kunoichi wanting to get a front row seat for the match of the year. Standing in the treeline, also, was Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"What's the objective?" Naruko asks her father, who tied a sash around his waist, to match the other three members of his team.

"You just have to render each of us unable to fight,"Ryu states, "You can use any means necessary, except killing, of course. But, if you don't come at us with the intent to kill, you won't do any good."

"This should be fun," Haku says, "Ready guys?"

Naruko tightens the tie on the back of her headband, "Oh yeah. Let's do this."

Sakura put on the leather gloves in her hands, "We're not the same kids we were before, Ayane-sensei. I hope you can hang."

"Ryu-sensei, remember your rule? No Sharingan? I won't need it." Sasuke told Ryu, "Team 7, let's show them what we've got."

All four chunin rushed straight at their opponents, Naruko and Haku drawing swords to take on Kakashi and Itachi, while Ayane and Ryu are faced with Sakura and Sasuke.

_**Evil Cliffhanger Jutsu!**_

_**End Chapter 23**_

_Next time on Ninja Kitsune: While Team 7 takes on their placement test, the Akatsuke makes their move against Suna._

_Next Chapter: 24: The Results of Training_


	25. 24: The Results of Training

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 24: The Results of Training – Akatsuki Makes It's Move**

**Konoha: Training Ground 7: Time: 19:00 hours**

The newly reunited Team 7 now faced their former teachers, in a matchup to decide their future status. Naruko now faced Itachi, while Haku took on Kakashi, Sakura took on Ayane, and Sasuke was tested by Ryu.

**Haku vs Kakashi**

"I see you adopted a bit of Zabuza's look," Kakashi said, dodging senbon being thrown from several different directions, "But do you have his skill?"

"Why not see for yourself?" Haku responded, as he showed Kakashi his new sword, "He gave me this sword. It's made of a special metal found only in Iwa. It channels and enhances chakra, including elemental transformations. Being an ice user, I can use both wind and water."

Kakashi draws the ninjato from his back, and stood facing Haku. "_Then it's a good thing I brought this, instead of father's sword_," he thought to himself, "_If he can use wind chakra, and that sword is a chakra enhancer, then it could cut through most anything_."

A small patch of ice formed under Haku's feet, and the ice master dropped into it. Kakashi looked around to try to find the young ninja, who slowly rose up behind the copycat. Haku brought his blade around to strike at Kakashi, but his strike was blocked. The two engaged in a kenjutsu battle for the next few minutes, each strike parried and countered.

"Ryu and Zabuza trained you well," Kakashi noted, "You're pretty good. At least at Jonin level."

"Think higher," Haku stated, as he dropped into another frozen puddle, and his face appeared above Kakashi. Suddenly, a rain of senbon showered down on the copy ninja, who jumped out of the way. He didn't see the frozen mirror appearing on a tree behind him as Haku shot out of the frozen construct like fired from a cannon. He struck with Ryu's famed flying swallow technique, using the blunt spine of the sword, knocking him down. Haku then skids to a stop, and starts making hand-signs. "**Ice Style: Frozen Vortex Jutsu!**" he exclaims, as a huge vortex of water shoots out and freezes around Kakashi, leaving him in a block of ice

**Sakura vs. Ayane**

Ayane and Sakura faced each other in a furious taijustu battle. Each one was using chakra enhanced blows. "_She's gotten better_," Ayane notes to herself, "_She's using the Uchiha's taijutsu style, with chakra enhanced strikes, making even blocking them painful. That combination alone is enough, but with her medical skills. That diamond mark she now sports is the same seal that Tsunade uses, only it looks like she's enhanced it. Not only does it store chakra, but she's incorporated a restoration seal to use a small amount of her own chakra to heal herself. She may have already surpassed Tsunade, and me._" The two separated, skidding to a halt and making hand-signs. Chakra flared around the two of them, and gathered into their fists. Both kunoichi raced straight at each other, and their chakra enhanced fists clashed again. The storm of chakra that resulted could be felt all over the field.

"_It's no small wonder Ayane-sensei's holding her own_," Sakura thought as her pink hair flared all around her head in the storm of chakra, "_She taught me this jutsu, but I've come too far to stop now._" She then let out a shout of determination, before yelling out, "**NINJA ART: CHAKRA DEVASTATION JUTSU!**" The chakra coming from her fist shot out at Ayane, impacting all up her arm, and shooting the lavendar-haired jonin backwards into a tree, knocking her out.

**Sasuke vs. Ryu**

Sparks showered all over as Uchiha and Hayabusa engaged in a furious clash of swords. Sasuke's ninjato and Ryu's katana crashed together at speeds that most would be unable to see. "_Looks like we're evenly matched in kenjutsu_," Sasuke thought, "_Let's see if he's still as good with ninjutsu as he was a couple of years ago._" He then stopped and cycled through hand-signs. He then brought up his right hand to his mouth and stated, "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Numerous small fireballs shot out toward the Hayabusa.

"**Dragon style: Ice Storm Jutsu!**" came the reply from Ryu, who created an ice storm which put out the fireballs, "Good try, Sasuke, but it may not be enough. Your kenjutsu is now at a level with mine, and that's something to be proud of. Your speed is also very well improved. Now, show me something that I haven't seen since we've been gone."

"If you insist," Sasuke responded, not even making hand-signs, but his arm being covered in cracking lightning, "I found out that my true elemental affinity is lightning, after Kakashi taught me his Chidori. I've branched out from there to this. **Chidori Stream!**" Lightning shot out toward Ryu across the ground. Ryu jumped out of the way, only to get stopped as he landed by five towering pillars of lightning.

"**Chidori Prison**," Sasuke told Ryu, "If you even move an inch, you'll get a 50 thousand volt shock. It won't kill you, but it'll hurt like the dickens, and render you unconscious."

"What is catching the current?"

"You didn't notice the senbon that Haku was throwing around in his fight with Kakashi?" Sasuke explained, "All those senbon are impaled into the ground, and they all conducted the current to create the chidori prison."

**Sunagakure – Time: 19:15 hours.**

A strange bird floated serenly through the air over the village of Sunagakure. On it's back is a man in a black cloak with red clouds scattered over it. This man, a blonde-haired rogue from Iwa, scanned over the village for his target, the host of the one-tailed Shukaku. He didn't have to look hard, as a shower of sand shot up from the ground, creating a ball that imprisoned the bird and it's rider.

"**Sand prison**," came the almost whisper-like voice of Gaara of the Desert, "Did you really think your infiltration of my village would escape my notice? There are no birds like that in this desert."

"It seems you know your territory better than I thought, Kazekage," came a voice behind the red-haired man, "But what you failed to realize is, that was a clay clone." The kazekage then felt a kick to his back as he plummeted toward the ground, only to have his descent stopped by a platform of sand.

"I won't be stopped that easily," Gaara said as he stood up, "I hope you're ready for the fight of your life."

**Konoha – Training Ground 7 - Naruko vs Itachi**

"I see you now hold the Dragon Sword," Itachi Uchiha said to Naruko, "That, in and of itself is impressive."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Naruko stated as she flicked a senbon from the pouch on her belt at Itachi. He casually dodged the attack, and started to charge at Naruko, only for her to disappear. Not even a second later, the Uchiha felt a strong kick to his back, as he was rocketed forward. He looked at Naruko's eyes, only to see that her pupils were slitted, but remained their normal blue.

"Sage mode," he mused, "You have grown a lot, Naruko."

"I've barely scratched the surface," the blonde-haired fox sage responds, "I'm sure you don't want to come face to face with Arisa, so I'll save her for when we need her. Till then, let's just see how you stack up, Itachi." During her monologue, she looked around the field with her peripheral vision, spotting the senbon in the ground. "_Thank you, Haku-kun_," she thinks, "_You placed my senbon around the field in strategic locations during your fight with Kakashi. Hang on. Five of them are special. Ok, Itachi, let's see if I can get you to that spot_." She got into a fighting stance, after placing her sword back in the scabbard. She lifts her right hand in front of her, and makes a sign of "just bring it", which causes Itachi to once again charge in. This time, she again transports herself to another of her senbon. "Come on, you can't tell me that this is the extent of the great Itachi Uchiha's speed," she mocked, "You can't catch one girl?"

"_How is she doing that?_" Itachi thinks, "_She's moving faster than even Shisui did. Wait a minute. This started with that senbon. Hiraishin_." He smirks. "So you learned the Hiraishin," he states, "You are full of surprises. To master that technique, you have to be almost a seal master."

"I wonder why people think sealing is such a difficult art," Naruko asks, "Learning that was the easiest part of my training."

"That's your Uzumaki heritage," the Uchiha tells her, "the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure were renowned as seal masters." He then closes his eyes and activates his sharingan.

"_I'll have to do something about those eyes_," Naruko thinks, "_Any ideas, Arisa_?"

"_**How about a chakra draining seal on the back of his head?**_" the fox responds, "_**that could seal the Sharingan until you release the seal at the end of the match**_."

"_On the plus side, if I put the sister seal on my body, I can drain his chakra and have it transferred to me,_" The young sage smirks, "_This is going to be fun_." She charges right at Itachi, but flicks a senbon out ahead of her, and behind Itachi. When they're within arms reach, she teleports herself behind him, and her hand glows bright orange. She places the hand on the back of Itachi's head and says, "**Chakra drain seal, activate**."

Itachi's eyes returned to normal. "She sealed off the Sharingan," he thinks, "I shouldn't have let her get in close. Her seals, combined with kenjutsu, and Hiraishin has made her even stronger than her parents." Naruko now stood in a fighting stance, awaiting Itachi's next move. "_Good thing I put more in that seal than just the chakra drain seal_," she thinks, "_All I have to do now is let him let loose a jutsu, and I can substitute him for me, and then activate this barrier seal that Haku dropped out here._"

"_**You mischievous little vixen**_," Arisa says, "_**You put a transportation seal in there as well**_."

"_Couldn't resist_," Naruko replied, "_This is Itachi, after all, and I don't want to kill him. He's Sasuke's brother. The barrier seal will keep him in where he can't continue to fight._"

Itachi cycled through a series of hand-signs before, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" The Uchiha let loose with a massive fireball but that was all Naruko needed.

"**Transport seal, activate!**" she said, as she and Itachi switched places. She then placed a hand on the ground and said, "**Five point barrier, seal!**" Itachi is then caught in the hexagonal barrier and unable to fight.

"Excellent move," Itachi said to Naruko, "Your mastery of the arts you were taught is very impressive, Naruko. Ryu and Jiraiya did well in your training."

After all the fights were concluded, a loud chorus of cheers and whoops are heard from the treeline as the members of their rookie year, Team Gai, and all the jonin sensei, including Anko jump down and rush the field.

"Team 7, I hope you're ready to work," Tsunade told them, "Be at my office tomorrow at 7am for your first mission."

_**End Chapter 24**_

_Next time on Ninja Kitsune: Gaara's battle against Akatsuki continues, and the new Team Hayabusa gets a new mission._

_**Next Chapter: 25 – The Kazekage Stands Tall – A Mission To The Sand.**_


	26. 25: Kazekage Stands Tall Mission to Sand

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 25: The Kazekage stands tall – A Mission to the Sand**

**Konoha: Hayabusa residence – Time: 20:30 hours**.

Team 7 had gotten together after their fights, and after Naruko released Itachi from the two seals. The four teammates, and their senseis sat in the living room catching up on the last two years, when Ryu stood up. "Sasuke," he says, "Come with me." He walks away, leading the Uchiha into his training room, and to the dias set up at the far wall.

"This," Ryu explained, "Is the Blade of the Archifiend. It was last wielded in my fight against said fiend, but also by an opponent that I greatly respected for his strength of conviction, as well as his strength in battle. His name was Genshin, Overlord of the Black Spider Clan."

"You respected the man who killed your father in battle?" Sasuke asked.

"I admired his strength of conviction, as well as his battle prowess," Ryu explained, "I didn't have to like the fact that he killed my father, and I killed him for it, but his strength was something to behold, and he pushed me more than most enemies I had faced until that moment. I then used this sword, along with the True Dragon Sword to defeat the Archfiend. Sasuke, you've proven to me that you're strong enough to wield this sword. Reach out, and take possession of it."

Sasuke did reach out and take the sword, and drew it from the scabbard. Lightning crackled across the blade as he felt the weight and balance of the sword. Ryu's eyes widened as he watched.

**Sunagakure: Same Time**

Gaara had been holding his own against the Akatsuki intruder. He had created a defensive barrier of sand around himself, and, while he wasn't able to mount much of an offensive, he was able to keep the intruder from harming the village, using his control over the sand.

"If I can't get you out of that barrier, then I'll just have to exhaust you until you run out of chakra, then take you," the Akatsuki says, pulling out a massive clay statue. He threw the statue out, before adding chakra to it, making the statue grow100 times in size and power. The statue then dropped to the ground, creating a massive explosion that rattled the Sand village to it's very foundation.

Konoha: Same Time: Hokage's Office

"So, what level do you guys think that Team 7 is at?" Tsunade inquires of her ninja council.

"Easily at Sannin level, Lady Hokage," Shikaku Nara advised, "They handled Kakashi, Ryu, Ayane and Itachi quite easily. They trained hard for the last 2 years, and they're ready for promotion. I say keep them together as a Jonin squad. Their teamwork is incredible, even after being apart for so long."

"I agree," Inoichi Yamanaka added, "The fact that Sasuke and Naruko both made use of the field that was created by Haku's use of those senbon shows that this team needs to stay together. However, instead of calling them Team 7, we grant them a new status. Much like you, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were the sannin, they can be Konoha's new Yonnin. Their legend will only continue to grow through all that they will face."

"We can give them the news in the morning," Tsunade states, "I'm sure that Anko's already let the word out that there's a new team of legends in the village. If she hasn't, I'm sure that Ino did. Meeting adjourned."

**Sunagakure – Time 20:45**

A wall of sand hovered over the village. An obviously exhausted kazekage did his best to get the enormous shield away from the village, so it wouldn't crush his people. In the meanwhile, his Akatsuki opponent was forming two more explosive birds out of clay. Just as the shield fell past a cliff in the rear of Sunagakure, he let loose the two birds, which got in close enough that even Gaara's sand shield couldn't fully protect him. The birds exploded, but the sand got there in time to close up the gap. Gaara escaped with a few burns, but nothing really serious, except for a serious case of exhaustion. That is, until he looked and saw several clay insects burrowing out at him from the sand shell.

The next sight will be one that will horrify the people of Sunagakure for days, or even months to come. The sight of the expanding sand shell, and then the shell crumbling with their Kazekage falling to the ground, only to be caught by the Akatsuki, who promptly flew out of the village to meet his partner. This gets the ball rolling, as the remaining jonin and councilors in Suna sent a messenger hawk to Konoha for assistance.

**Konoha – Hokage's Office - Time: 07:00 hours.**

"I see you're all ready for your status, and for your first mission back," Tsunade said, "But first, let me say that you have made us all proud with your growth. Now, for your status. It is apparent to us all, after the fight last night, and the stories that are spreading through the village, that there is a new legend in Konoha. As a result, the Ninja council of Konoha has decided to give you a new status, of Yonnin, much like Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I were the Sannin. Your legend is alrady starting to grow, after the trials you all will face in the future, we think that you all will surpass even the 4th Hokage."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied, "We are honored."

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect this village, Lady Hokage," Naruko told the blonde Kage.

"ok, Sasuke," Tsunade told the Uchiha, "You won't need the flack vest anymore. You're way past chunin, or even jonin."

"Lady Tsunade," came a woman from the cypher division, "We have an emergency dispatch from Suna. The Kazekage's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Why would they kidnap the Kazekage?" Naruko wonder out loud.

"In the years you were gone, Naruko, Gaara became the Kazekage." Sasuke explains, "Sakura and I were there for his coronation. He has come a long way to gain the respect of the people of Suna."

"oh Kami," Naruko said, "Lady Hokage, let Suna know that we'll be coming. If the Akatsuki wants to make a run at the Biju, then let us take them on."

"That's the plan, Naruko," the Hokage responds, "Team Hayabusa, you four will go with Ryu and Ayane to Suna, and lend aid where ever you can."

"We'll need a tracker, so I'd suggest we take either Kiba and Akamaru, or Kakashi," Haku think out loud.

"Team Kurenai is in the village, as is Kakashi. I can give you both for backup, since this is an important mission."

"have them meet us at the main gate in fifteen minutes," Sasuke says, "We'll set out then. And Kakashi better not be late."

"I'll see to that myself," Tsunade notes, and then watches as the new Yonnin leave the office through the window, Naruko being the last one to leave, her waist length blonde hair flowing behind her as she drops to the ground.

**Konoha Main Gate - Fifteen minutes later**

The new Yonnin met up with their partners: Ryu and Ayane Hayabusa, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Damn, Naruko," Kiba says, "You look great."

"She's still taken, Dog Boy," Haku tells Kiba.

"Don't get so territorial, Haku," Kiba responds, "I know that. You've all changed a lot. I saw that fight last night."

"Just know this, Kiba," Naruko advises all their partners, "Our enemy is Akatsuki. They're S-ranked rogue nin. Team Kurenai, Kakashi, you're here to help us track down the Kazekage. Dad, Mom, You two will join with us to fight the Akatsuki."

"Ok," says Hinata, as Ryu nods, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes, Hinata, there is," Sakura states, "You most of all must stay back out of the thick of the action. You trained in battlefield medicine as I did. We will need that expertise when the fighting is over. Save your chakra for the healing." Hinata nods at the order.

"Shino, Kiba, you two could be useful in the fighting. Be mindful and attack when you see an opening. If Haku, Narko and I are engaged in a close quarters battle, then Shino stays out, since he's a long range combatant," Sasuke continued to explain while the party started their way to Suna, "Kiba, you and Akamaru especially could be useful in a close quarters battle."

"Got it," Kiba responded.

"Understood," from Shino.

"Kurenai, I don't know how useful genjutsu will be, but just keep looking for an opening. If you can catch one of them, then do it." Sakura tells Kurenai.

"Ok, I will."

"They've really come a long way," Ayane thinks as she jumps from tree to tree, "Now the true fight begins. I hope Akatsuki is up for it, because this team will be enough to take them out."

Little did she know, but up ahead, beside Haku, small tears were welling up in Naruko's eye. "I'm coming, Gaara," she thinks, "We'll save you."

"Are you ok, Naruko-chan?" Haku asks

"No, Haku, I'm not," Naruko tells her companion, "They just kidnapped the first of us. The first of the Jinchuriki. I'm not scared of them, not by a long shot, but I am worried for the others. We have to get word to the other Jinchuriki to be on the lookout. I will not lose my bretheren containers to these assholes who only see the monsters. They don't care about us. They only see a means to whatever end they're after. Gaara suffered a LOT longer than I did. I had Dad, Ayane, Sasuke, Sakura, you. Who did Gaara have? Even his own siblings were afraid of him, until I had Jiraiya fix his seal after the Chunin exams."

"I know, Honey," the ice master reminds her, "But he did come a long way after that. He became Kazekage. That means something."

"I'm happy for him achieving that dream," the blonde answers, "But I also worry for him being held by Akatsuki."

"We'll save him, Naru-chan. This is what we trained for. You have to believe in yourself, and in your team. We're ready."

"You're right, Haku-kun," Naruko said, wiping her eyes.

"Am I looking too much into this," Kiba asks Sasuke, "Or are Haku and Naruko only wearing gloves on their left hands?"

"I noticed that too," Sasuke noted, "But if they don't want to discuss it, then I'm not going to pry."

"We'll have time for that later, guys," Ryu told his teammates, "Now, we concentrate on the task at hand."

End Chapter 25

Next time on Ninja Kitsune: Team Konoha reaches Suna and gets an update on the search for the Kazekage. Following that, the team sets out to track down the Akatsuki, and save Gaara.

Next Chapter: Desert Heat, River's chill.


	27. 26: Desert Heat, River's Chill

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 26: Desert Heat, River's Chill.**

**Land of Fire – 1 day after Team Konoha's departure – Time: 09:00 hours.**

The team of shinobi from Konoha had made good time and would be at Suna in another day or so. Naruko and Haku looked down to the ground and spotted a familiar face. "Temari!" she yelled out, before dropping to the ground with the team.

"Naruko, what are all of you doing out here?" the Suna kunoichi asks of her friend, "10 ninjas from Konoha means something is up."

"I hate to break this news to you, Temari," Sakura informed Temari, "But your brother, Gaara, has been captured by the Akatsuki. We were mobilized by Lady Tsunade to lend aid in his rescue."

"Then in this case, do you have trackers?" Temari asks.

"Team Kurenai is made up of trackers, and Kakashi also is a master tracker, thanks to his ninja dogs," Sasuke explains, "We were hoping to get something with the Akatsuki's scent when we get there."

"Then let's get moving," Temari stated and hit the trees with the Konoha team.

**Sunagakure – 2.5 days after Team Konoha's departure – Time: 12:00 hours.**

"Lady Temari," a guard greeted, "We need you to come quick. You probably already know about Lord Kazekage, but you probably don't know that your other brother, Kankurou, followed after them. He's been poisoned, and probably won't make it much longer."

"Don't worry, Temari," Sakura said, "I can help him."

"If Kankurou fought the Akatsuki, then he most likely got something with their scent on it," Ryu noted, "Guard, show us to Kankurou's puppets, so we can go through them for any clues, while Sakura and Hinata take care of Kankurou. Then, Kakashi can send out the ninja hounds. We'll hold on to Team Kurenai for backup."

"Understood," the guard responded and had a colleague take the majority of the team to the Puppets, while Sakura, Temari and Hinata were lead to Kankurou's treatment room."

**Storage room.**

"That guy did a number on Kankurou's puppets," Haku thought out loud, "I faced him in the invasion during the chunin exams, and even my aim with senbon didn't do this much damage. He completely destroyed Salamander, Black Ant, Crow's in pieces." He sifted through the pieces of Crow and was looking, especially, in the hands.

"Finding anything?" Sasuke asks, "Because we're coming up empty."

"If you're looking at Black Ant's pieces, that puppet acts as a container for his 'Iron Maiden', puppet art," Haku explains, "I almost got caught in it once. I'm looking in Crow's hands. Salamander is a defensive puppet. The only ones to have any kinds of clues would be Crow or Black Ant."

**Kankurou's treatment room – Same Time.**

"What can you see, Hinata?" Sakura asked of her colleague, who was using her Byakugan to find the poison.

"Heavy metals toxicity," Hinata reported, "Going to be hard to synthesize an antidote for, without a sample. I advise we draw out most of it, then find an antidote for the rest, and synthesize enough of the antidote to be used in the battle with Akatsuki."

"Good idea," Sakura replied, "Let's begin. Here's what we'll need." Sakura Haruno then went on to explain the supplies they'll need for the treatment. The doctors from Suna all run at top speed to get everything.

**Storage Room.**

"I can't believe it," Naruko says, "He did get a piece of the cloak. That will have his scent." "_Bless you, Kankurou_," she then thought, "_Now you've given us a chance to find your brother_." She then turned to Kakashi, "Summon Pakkun, and the other dogs."

Kakashi summoned his 8 ninja hounds and allowed them to get the scent. Within a matter of minutes, the dogs were off and on the hunt.

**Treatment Room**

"Hold him down," commanded Sakura, "This will hurt, but it'll draw the majority of the poison out of his body." The rosette kunoichi created a small chakra scalpel on one finger and made two incisions on Kankurou's torso. She then took one hand and placed it over the furthest incision, while taking the mixture in the pan beside her onto her hand, using chakra, with the other.

"The majority of it looks like it's near his heart and lungs, Sakura-san," Hinata reports, still watching with her Byakugan, "You should be able to get almost all of it, if you concentrate there."

"Thanks, Hinata," Sakura replied, as she began forcing the watery mixture down into Kankurou, guiding it with chakra. Hinata watched as the mixture absorbed the toxins from around the Sand shinobi's organs.

"You probably got 45% of it already," the Hyuga heiress told her friend, "One more pan, and we should have enough to both get Kankurou out of any real danger, and synthesize enough antidote for both him, and for all of us, when the time comes to face Akatsuki."

"I knew there was a reason I liked working with you," Sakura noted, "Ever since you came out of your shell, you've really changed, Hinata." Sakura dumped the toxic mixture into the same pan it came from, and gathered the mix from another pan into her hand, to repeat the process.

"We can discuss that later, Sakura-san," Hinata stated, "Right now, just concentrate. The toxin is moving close to his liver and his kidneys. If it gets in there, he could suffer renal failure."

"Right." The two kunoichi continued working to save Kankurou's life. So hard were they concentrating on the task at hand, that they didn't notice Sasuke come in.

"Any news?" Temari asks of the Uchiha.

"We were able to find a scrap of one of their cloaks," Sasuke told the worried Suna kunoichi, "Kakashi already sent out the hounds, and we should know something soon. How is Kankurou?"

"Sakura and Hinata are working to remove the toxin,"Temari stated, "They work well together."

"That's because when they were learning medical jutsu, Lady Tsunade had them work together on certain cases, especially poisons. Hinata's Byakugan allows her to see how the toxins are moving through the body, and that allows Sakura to draw it out easier."

"What about the others?"

"They're making preparations to move out," Sasuke reported, "We don't know how long it will take Pakkun and the other hounds to find Gaara, but when they do, we have to move out, and quickly. Naruko and Haku are both one step away from being seal masters, and according to what they know, it will take several days to extract Shukaku. We're hoping we can get there in time to interrupt their process, saving Gaara's life."

"Finally finished," Sakura said, as she dropped the last pan of the toxic water into it's container, "He should be out of any immediate danger, and we can now work on creating an antidote to the toxin."

**Konoha – 1 day after Team's departure.**

Tsunade looked out at the village, after finishing her latest paperwork. She reached over to her cup of tea that was sitting right beside her, when the cup cracked. "Not a good sign," she thought to herself, as she turned and pulled out the day's newspaper, and a slip of paper from her desk, "Let's see. Group 3, numbers 8597124. Bad omen indeed." She then looked up and yelled, "SHIZUNE, GET ME TEAM GAI IN HERE NOW!"

15 Minutes Later

"You mission will be the same as Team Hayabusa and Team Kurenai," she told the eccentric jonin and his students, "You will go to Suna and lend aid where needed."

"We're on it, Lady Hokage," Neji Hyuga reported for the team, "Let's go, guys." That said, Team Gai left quickly, making their way to Suna.

Suna – Time 5 hours after departure of Ninja hounds – Medical ward

Sakura administered the antidote to the poison to Kankurou while the others looked on. It was then that Pakkun ran in. "Kakashi, we found their trail," the small pug reported, "They're headed to the Land of Rivers. They should be there in one more day. I can lead the way."

"Hold on, Pakkun," Haku stated, "We just got a message from Konoha. Lady Tsunade is sending us more backup, in the form of Team Gai. I want you to lead them to the Land of Rivers. Now that we know where we're headed, we can find our way there, and Akamaru also has the scent. He can lead us."

"Got it," Pakkun replied, then ran off to meet Team Gai.

"Got a plan?" Kiba asks of Haku.

"Something Naruko, Sasuke and I came up with, once we got the message from Tsunade," Haku replied, "I want to pair your team and Team Gai up. We don't know what we'll face when we get there, but I'm sure that if we put your team with Gai's we'll have all bases covered."

"Pakkun find the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked as she walked over to her team with Hinata.

"Land of Rivers," Sasuke told her, "The should make it there in one more day. That gives us time to catch up, because any sealing jutsu they use will have to take several days to extract Shukaku. We can interrupt them, thus saving Gaara's life."

"Then let's get going," Hinata stated, "We can't afford to waste time."

"I'm going with you," Temari demanded, "You should have someone from Suna with you."

"While I am inclined to agree," Ryu calmly noted, "Your brother, over there, is still poisoned, and is going to need you, Temari. Besides, we have 10 shinobi here, with 4 more coming from Konoha. We're allies and friends. Let us do this. You stay with your family."

"Ok, Ryu. Just go bring my little brother home, ok?"

"You know it," Naruko said, hugging Temari, "We'll bring him back safe. Come on, guys. We need to get moving." Having said all they needed to, Team Konoha set off again, racing at full speed through the desert, following Akamaru to their destination in the Land of Rivers.

Land of Rivers – Akatsuki Hideout.

6 spectral images appeared as the two who kidnapped Gaara arrived at their destination, a cave large enough to suit their purposes.

"You're late," came the deep, frightening voice of their leader.

"The jinchuriki was a tough one," the blonde man stated, "But, we delivered as promised. The host of the one-tailed Shukaku, Gaara of the Desert."

The spectral leader made one hand-sign as a massive demon statue appeared. The spectral Akatsuki all appeared on a finger, while the other two jumped up onto their assigned fingers.

"You took too long getting here Deidara, Sasori," Leader stated, "We have no idea what kind of tracking unit, or rescue team that Suna will send."

"Not only that," a female voice said, " but they could have gotten aid from Konoha."

"Quiet yourself, Momiji," came the voice of one Kisame Hoshigaki, "We can deal with that, should they send a team. Zetsu is keeping an eye out."

"Let's get started," Leader ordered, "It will take 4 days to complete the extraction. Maintain concentration. Zetsu, leave your white body to keep watch, and alert us of any intruders."

"Right," said the plant looking man.

Leader cycled through a series of hand-signs, then shot his hands out in front of him, saying, "**Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons!**" Energy shot down from the statue's mouth, and engulfed Gaara.

**Border of Desert with Land of Fire - Time: 21:45 hours**

"Kiba-kun," Hinata asked, "How far are we from the Land of Rivers now?"

"half a day's run," the Inuzuka told his teammate, "If what Naruko and Haku says is true, we'll have plenty of time to get there. Right now, though, we don't want to get there, too fatigued to fight. Get some rest, Hinata-chan. We'll do fine."

Elsewhere, Naruko and Haku were nestled in close together, with her sitting on his lap and his arms around her waist. "I can't stop thinking about it, Haku," Naruko said, "We've got plenty of time, but the more I think about it, the more I wonder what their plans are for the Biju, that they're willing to go so far as to kidnap a kage to get it."

"There's no real way to tell, Naru-chan," Haku tells his girlfriend, "Unless we're able to interrogate one of them. I worry more about you, though, Honey. What are you trying to cook up in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Right now, nothing. Just trying to drown out a certain voice in my head."

"Arisa?"

"yeah. We'll talk about that later, though," she mused, "Right now, it's just you and me."

**Land of Fire: Time 07:00 hours – Team Yonnin.**

The Konoha team ran at full speed, still following the Inuzuka dog. They reached a clearing, where they were met by a strange woman in an akatsuki cloak. She had long, dark hair tied back in a ponytail, and carried a naginata.

"Momiji," Ryu said, "So you are alive."

"Not like you really cared, Master Ryu," Momiji said, "But this isn't about you, or me. It's time I took you with me, Naruko."

"Kiba, lead Dad and the team on," Naruko said, "I'll take on Momiji and meet you later."

"Naru-chan, are you sure?"

"Remember the promise we made, Haku-kun, when we got these?" She showed him the glove on her left hand. "I won't lose, and if needed, I can always count on you to be there. Just hold onto a few of my senbon. I may need them later." She handed the needles to Haku and stood opposite of Momiji, drawing the Dragon Sword from it's scabbard on her back.

"Ok, Naru-chan. Come on, guys. We've got a job to do, and Naruko can handle this alone." The Konoha team followed Haku and Kiba, while Naruko prepared to fight Momiji.

"Let's see what you've got, Bitch," the blonde fox sage said, venom dripping from her voice, "Do you think you can hang?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can," Momiji retorted, pulling the naginata from her back and readying to attack.

"_**I know she's a plant, but we've got to sell this, Kit,**_" Arisa told Naruko, "_**We have to fight full force, or the Akatsuki may know she's an informant**_."

"_Got it_," Naruko thought back, as she stood her ground, "_Should we try that move that helped us pass the dragon trials?"_

"_**I like the way you think. Let's try it.**_"

Naruko stood in a ready position, as red chakra flared all around her. Winds swept all over the battlefield as she gathered her strength to finish this in one move. Suddenly, she shot forward, as if shot from a cannon, and executed dozens of high power slashes with her blade within a matter of a couple of seconds. "**Kitsune Art: Dragon's Barrage**," she whispered as she then checked something in her pocket.

"_Sneaky bitch_," she thought, "_she just gave me information on all the members of Akatsuki, where they're from, and their abilities. This will come in handy." _ She then looked down, and the corpse that laid there, wasn't that of a woman, but that of a male bandit. "_Strange_," she thinks, then heads on to meet her team.

_**End Chapter 26**_

_Next time on Ninja Kitsune: Team Konoha finally faces the real Akatsuki._

_**Next Chapter: 27: Face to Face.**_


	28. 27: Face to Face

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chater 27: Face to Face**

**Land of Fire: Border with Land of Rivers: Team Gai**

Might Gai stood there, catching his breath. He hadn't had that tough a fight in years, but laying at his feet was the body of a Suna nin.

"That can't be right," Neji Hyuga said, "We were just fighting Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki."

"We should get moving again," Rock Lee suggested, "We can figure that out later."

"Let's move, Team," Gai shouted, "We can't let the other team down."

"Wait," Tenten told her sensei, "Look ahead of us. Isn't that one of Kakashi's dogs?"

"Gai," Pakkun said, "Change of plans. We're meeting Ryu's team in the Land of Rivers. Akamaru is leading them to the Akatsuki hideout."

"Lead the way," the eccentric jonin ordered, then he and his team jumped back into the trees, following the small pug.

**Land of Rivers: Akatsuki Hideout – 3 hours later.**

Naruko had just briefed her team on the specifics of their opposition, when Team Gai finally joined them.

"Naruko, Haku," Lee said, "Good to see you two again. You look like you have changed a lot."

"More than you know," Naruko responded, "Now, on to business. This is a five point seal." She points at the tag on the boulder, "It consists of this seal, and 4 other seal tags spread out around the area."

"Gai, I want you to take Team Kurenai and deal with the tags," Haku continued the briefing, "teams as follows. Neji, you'll team with Shino. Gai, you work with Kurenai. Tenten, you're teamed with Kiba, and Hinata, you're with Lee. If I know the deviousness of these Akatsuki bastards, they'll have some trap set. Be ready for anything." The teams set up with wireless radios to keep in contact.

Neji and Hinata both activated their byakugan at the same time, and located the seal tags. After briefing their teammates on the locations, Teams Gai and Kurenai set off.

Seal Tag 1: Team – Kiba and Tenten.

"Here it is," Kiba stated, "Kiba to Naruko, Tag 1 located."

"Copy, Kiba. Hold position till all other teams in positon," Naruko responded.

Seal Tag 2: Team – Neji and Shino

"Shino here, tag located." Shino reported as he and Neji stood before the tag.

"Sakura here, Shino. Hold position."

Seal Tag 3: Team Lee and Hinata

"This is Lee," Rock Lee advised, "We have located our tag. Awaiting orders."

"Ryu here, Lee. Hold for orders."

Seal Tag 4: Team – Gai and Kurenai.

Gai and Kurenai stood looking right at their tag. "Gai here, We've found it."

"Ayane here, Gai. Await orders from Naruko."

**Main Seal Tag – Team Yonnin, Ryu and Ayane.**

"Sasuke, get up there and get ahold of the tag," Naruko ordered as the Uchiha jumped up onto the boulder, and grabbed a corner, "Ok Tag Teams, On my mark, pull your tags. Three. Two. One. MARK!" All four seal tag teams pull their tags and destroy them. "Sasuke, NOW!" Sasuke ripped the tag off the boulder and incinerated it with fire chakra. "Sakura, NOW!"

Sakura let out a determined shout as she charged at the boulder, and a single chakra-infused punch shattered the boulder.

**Inside the Akatsuki Hideout.**

The boulder that kept the sealing ritual hidden suddenly crumbled to nothing, as the Akatsuki leader looked at the opening. A team of seven shinobi jumped through, and one blonde kunoichi threw a senbon from her hand right above his blonde-haired minion. The kunoichi had disappeared from sight right after the senbon hit the cavern ceiling. It was then that the blonde girl appeared above Deidara.

"**Rasengan Barrage!**" she shouted, as she drove 2 glowing blue orbs of chakra into Deidara's body."

"Abandon the ritual," leader shouted, then the phantasmal images of all but 2 Akatsuki disappeared, and Gaara dropped to the ground.

"You may have taken out Deidara that easily," the other Akatsuki stated, "But I won't be so simple."

"They always say that," Haku noted, "But, believe me, you're finished, Sasori." He slowly descended into the ground below him.

Sasuke drew the blade of the Archfiend from its scabbard on his back. "Unlike most, we don't fear you," he stated, "You and the other Akatsuki are the ones we trained to defeat."

Naruko had used her Hiraishin senbon to teleport herself to Gaara, then back to her friends, "Sakura, tend to Gaara," she tells her pink haired comrade, meanwhile drawing the dragon sword, "Mom, coordinate with the other teams, and make sure they know what to do next. Dad, Kakashi, keep them safe." She then pulled another senbon out of the pouch on her waist, and threw it into the ceiling

"So be it," Sasori noted, "You obviously want to die, so who am I to keep you waiting." Sasori's metal tail shot out at Naruko who disappeared, while Ryu pulled Sakura and Gaara out of the way, and Ayane jumped off in another direction.

"I'll protect you while you help Gaara," Ryu told his student, "The others can handle Sasori."

Haku had appeared in front of Deidara's unconscious body. "_This is almost too easy,_" he thought, placing a chakra seal on Deidara, before he pulled out a scroll and drew a simple storage seal on it, then sealing the akatsuki bomber in the scroll and placing it in the pocket of his pants, and then slid back down into his frozen portal.

"You really think that puppet body will be enough?" Sasuke asks, moving behind Sasori, "Naruko, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," the blonde-haired kunoichi replied, making hand-signs, "You supply the fire. **Wind Style, Cyclonic Vortex Jutsu**!" This time, a more powerful vortex of wind blades encircles Sasori.

"You've gotten a lot stronger," Sasuke mused, "**Dragon Style: Inferno Jutsu!**" His fire joined with Naruko's wind to create a more powerful version of their usual combination.

"**Combination Style: HELLFIRE JUTSU!**" Naruko and Sasuke called out.

"_These kids are good_," Sasori thought as he jumped out of the puppet body, "_It's been a long time since anyone's made me use any puppet but Hiruko_,"

"**Ice Style: Frozen Vortex Jutsu!**" came a voice from above Sasori, and a vortex of freezing water started down upon the puppet master. Sasori just charged out of the way of Haku's jutsu, to get kicked in the back by Naruko, who had appeared out of nowhere.

When Sasori finally stopped, he was surrounded, with Naruko and Haku to his right and left behind him, and Sasuke in front. All 3 had swords ready to strike.

**With Ryu, Ayane and Sakura.**

"Understood," Ayane said into her radio, "Ryu, most of Teams Gai and Kurenai have called in. They're in battle with a doppleganger of the strongest member of their duo."

"There's not much we can do right now," Ryu told his wife, "We have to keep Gaara safe while Sakura heals him."

"_They didn't get much from the seal_," Sakura thinks to herself, "_Gaara should be ok, as soon as I finish this up. Another few minutes and all he'll need is a little rest_."

"Who's worse off, of the other teams?" Kakashi inquired.

"Neji and Shino," Ayane reported, "Shino's insects can't get close to the Neji clone they're fighting. It's as strong as the Hyuga himself is."

"I'll see if I can lend aid," Hatake said, then jumped out of the cavern, and off to help Neji and Shino.

**Seal Tag 1 – Team: Kiba and Tenten.**

Tenten took out two scrolls and placed them at her sides, unrolling them. "Kiba, keep that thing busy," she ordered as the Inuzuka and his dog fought against the clone, which had taken the form of Kiba.

"On it," Kiba replied, charging at his opposition, and knocking him into the air, "Come on, Akamaru." Both Inuzuka and Akamaru started spinning, crossing their paths until they met, with the Kiba clone in the middle, "**ULTIMATE FANG OVER FANG!**"

Tenten leaped high into the air, herself, with the scrolls shooting up with her, "**RISING TWIN DRAGONS!**" Many weapons appeared in the air around her. "Kiba, get out of the way!" The feral teen and dog charged out of the way while the Weapons Mistress sent one weapon after another flying toward the clone, impaling the creation of the seal tag, and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Tenten started falling to the ground, tired from the long fight, but Kiba jumped up and caught her.

**Seal Tag 3: Team Lee and Hinata**

"Lee-san, look out!" Hinata yelled as she jumped between the Lee clone and her partner, chakra gathering around her fist, in the form of a lion's head, "**GENTLE STEP: TWIN LION FISTS!**" She hit two quick lunges which knocked the clone back. "Lee, that thing knows your style quite well,and as such, probably Neji's own version of the Gentle Fist. It doesn't know mine."

"Good luck, Hinata-san," Lee said as the Lee clone jumped back up and charged at Hinata. The long-raven-haired Hyuga Heiress being much more flexible than Lee was able to move and defend against the clone's attacks, while closing down her opponent's own tenketsu. She then used her lion fists once more to knock the clone high into the air, before closing her eyes and listening to the air as the clone falls. "Now, you're within **MY** range," she said, chakra sharpening around her hand, "**Protective 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!**" Her arms moved quickly, the chakra on her hands creating sharp blades of energy that cut the clone into pieces, each piece turning into a small puff of smoke.

**Seal tag 4: Team – Gai and Kurenai**

The two jonin had little trouble using their strenghts together to destroy the clone of Gai, which was strictly limited to Taijutsu. Kurenai was able to catch the clone in a binding genjutsu, which allowed Gai to destroy it with some powerful taijutsu moves.

**Seal Tag 2: Team – Neji and Shino.**

"_This thing knows all my moves before I make them_," Neji Hyuga thought, "_And Shino can't get any of __his insects in close. The clone's rotation skill kills all the beetles that get anywhere near it_." Neji once again took his fighting stance. The clone charged in at the Hyuga prodigy, when a shadow appeared above it, and the crackling sound of lightning could be heard. Neji just jumped out of the way.

"**Lightning Blade!**" called Kakashi Hatake, as he pushed the lightning on his fist through the clone, "I heard you could use a hand."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Shino said, "Now we can go and see what we can do to help the others."

"Oh, I doubt Naruko and the others will need much help. Naruko herself took out one Akatsuki herself before the battle even started. Haku's got him sealed in a scroll for interrogation by Ibiki," Kakashi explained.

**Naruko, Haku and Sasuke.**

"It's been a very long time since I've used this skill," Sasori stated as he placed a scroll in his own body, and a storm of puppets then appeared, encircling the three Konoha ninja, "**Hidden Black Art: Dance of 1000 puppets!**"

"Haku-kun," Naruko said, "Remember those senbon I had you hold on to? Throw them all into the air. I can destroy the puppets. You and Sasuke get to have your fun with Sasori."

Haku threw all the senbon that Naruko had given him into the air, all of them impacting with the ceiling of the cave. Naruko added a few more of her own, and disappeared. Seconds later, puppet parts started falling all around the battlefield.

"She's having fun with Hiraishin, isn't she, Haku?" Sasuke just had to ask.

"You have no idea," Haku answered, "Of all of us, she's probably had the most growth. But, don't we have an opponent to kill?"

"I had almost forgot. We really should finish him off." The two boys then turned to Sasori who was still watching wide-eyed as an orange flash continued to make splinters out of his puppets. Haku took his own chakra-enhancing sword and channeled wind chakra into it, while Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra into the blade of the archfiend. Both of them charged at the Akatsuki puppet master. Haku went low, while Sasuke went high, slicing pieces off of the opponent. Then both swords impaled into the core of Sasori's puppet body.

Naruko then landed by Haku. "That was fun," she said, then started getting a little wobbly on he legs, "Woah." Haku caught her and carried her to the entrance of the cave

2 hours later: Border of the Land of Rivers with Land of Fire: Konoha Team Camp.

"How is he, Sakura?" Ryu asked of his student, who was seeing to Gaara's condition, as she had since they had made camp.

"All he'll need is a couple of day's rest," Sakura replied, "He should be fine. Naruko's going to summon Arisa to see about Shukaku."

The red-haired woman, who was the human form of the nine-tailed fox, slowly walked up to where Sakura was caring for the Kazekage. She placed a hand over the teenaged boy's seal and concentrated her own chakra on it.

**Inside the Seal**

She looked around for the insane raccoon, only to find a man laying there, with dark rings around his eyes and sandy hair. "_**This must be Shukaku's human form**_," she thinks. She then walks over and places a hand on Shukaku. Her hand glows slightly. "_**Thank the sage we biju have nearly limitless chakra," she pondered, "2 weeks and he'll be his screaming, insane self again.**_" She tried to remove her hand from the form, when a hand came up and gripped her writst.

"**You finally know, Arisa?**"

"**Yeah, I do, Shukaku. The Kitsune clan even told me my real name, given me by the Sage, when he had them take me in. Naruko still calls me Arisa, from time to time, but that was because that's how she's known me for years. We still need to ensure the safety of the other biju. Your container is the Kazekage. You, as much as any of us, have a chance to help us do that. Have him contact the other kages for a council of, not only the five Kages, but also the other Jinchuriki. Plans have to be made, and we can't do that as we are.**"

"**I'll do what I can.**"

"**Good, thank you.**" That said, the nine-tailed fox disappeared from inside the seal.

**Back outside**

"Give Shukaku a couple of weeks and he'll be back to normal," Arisa reported, "Now, I'm going back to the seal." She then disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Elsewhere, the rest of the team was getting some rest, when a team from Suna came running up, lead by Temari and Kankurou. "Are the Akatsuki dealt with?" the Sand Kunoichi asked.

"Yeah," Haku answered, "We dealt with the Akatsuki, and have one prisoner, sealed in a scroll, to take back to Konoha for interrogation."

"And Gaara?" Kankurou inquired.

"Ask Sakura," Kiba informed them, "She and Hinata are taking care of him. They didn't get Shukaku, so he should live."

**Sunagakure Village – Gates – Next day – Time 11:00 hours.**

Lead by Temari and Kankurou's teams, the team from Konoha brought Gaara back into the village. The sight of their Kazekage on a stretcher was slightly unnerving. However, that ended when Naruko stepped forward.

"Your Kazekage, my friend, is alive," she said, "They didn't get the chance to extract the biju he holds. He just needs to rest for a few days, and he'll be fine." The mumbles of concern quickly turned into cheers of happiness as the teams then walked into the village.

**Sunagakure Village – 4 days later: Time – 09:00 hours.**

"Kinda sucks you all have to go," Kankurou said, "But I can see where having 14 of their best shinobi out of the village would have Konoha worried."

"You have a friend and ally in Suna, Naruko," Gaara told the blonde, extending his hand, "I will contact the other kages about the council, about dealing with the Akatsuki."

"We'll let you know what the prisoner tells us," Naruko replied, shaking Gaara's hand with a smile, "Take care of yourself, Gaara, and your family."

"I will, my friend," the red-haired jinchuriki responded.

"Guys, we've got to go," Ryu told his daughter and the rest of the team. That said, all the Konoha ninjas walked away from Suna, headed back to their home.

_**End Chapter 27**_

_Next Time on Ninja Kitsune: Tsunade gets the reports on the mission to Suna, and things start to pick up. Now for the rest of the Shippuden storyline, I'm going to deviate, because Orochimaru is sealed and I hate Kabuto, so he won't make an appearance. I am going to take the time between the Gaara arc and the Hidan/Kakuzu arc, to introduce Sai, get rid of Kisame (another villain I really hate), and have a little filler._

_**Next Chapter: 28 – Return of the Konoha 13/A New Face...A New Friend?**_


	29. 28: Konoha 13 Return, A New Face

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 28: Return of the Konoha 13/ A New Face..A New Friend?**

**Konoha – Hokage office, 3 days after Team Konoha left Suna – Time: 13:00 hours**.

The 14 shinobi that Tsunade had sent to Suna to rescue the Kazekage all stood before their Hokage. "You were able to rescue Gaara before the Akatsuki were able to complete their sealing ritual?" Tsunade reads, "You killed one Akatsuki, and captured another. Also, our plant in the organization gave you information on the other members. I'll call that a successful mission. Congratulations, all of you."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Ayane replied, having been appointed the Speaker for the group, "The one we have captured is Deidara, a rogue nin from Iwa. Naruko knocked him out with a rasengan barrage, which interrupted their sealing ritual."

"Dismissed, all of you, but five," Tsunade ordered, "Ryu, Ayane, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, we need to talk about a message I got from the Kazekage while you were on the way back." The four yonnin, Gai's and Kurenai's teams all left the office, as Tsunade turned to the five Jonin. "So, how do you think our new Yonnin performed in their first mission back together?"

"Their teamwork came together like they had never been apart," Ryu reported, "With their new skills, they're more dangerous to the Akatsuki than we first thought. You mentioned something about a message from Suna?"

"Yes, Gaara wants to hold a summit of all five Kages, along with all nine Jinchuriki," Tsunade stated, "He said that we have to make plans to deal with the Akatsuki, so we can ensure the safety of the Biju. We don't know what they want with them, but we can't let them get the Tailed Beasts."

"We know," Kakashi answered, "Naruko and Arisa mentioned that on the way back. Something in the message from Momiji made Arisa, especially, think the man that set the fox to attacking Konoha is actually pulling the strings of this group. Momiji gave us information on all their members, and Ibiki should be interrogating Deidara right now."

"Here's how we'll proceed," the Hokage decides, "We'll wait till Ibiki finishes his interrogation of Deidara, then we'll call a coucil of the jonin, clan heads, and the Yonnin. We'll decide what to do then. The civilian side is not to know what's going on."

All five nod and turn to leave.

**Konoha – City streets – Same time**.

The four yonnin, along with Teams Gai and Kurenai were walking the streets together, talking and catching up.

"You should have seen Hinata-san," Lee stated, "She was incredible against that clone."

"Tenten and I didn't have much trouble with ours either," Kiba replied, "What about you guys, Shino?"

Shino said nothing. It was Neji that spoke up. "We had a bit of a hard time. Our opposition was a clone of me, and Shino's bugs couldn't get anywhere near it," Neji answered, "It knew all my moves. Kakashi showed up to lend a hand."

"We should get together with Team 10, and see how we've all changed," Haku suggested, "Only, this time, no fights. How about we all get lunch?"

"Sounds like fun," Naruko said, snuggling into Haku's arm, "I'll send some foxes to find Team 10." She then summons 3 messenger kits, and gives them their assignments. The foxes run off, and the shinobi all make their way to the bbq house."

**Konoha – BBQ House – 2 hours later**.

All 13 members of their rookie year had met up and had a nice, long talk at the bbq house. As they were all walking out, Naruko turned her head to look up to the roof of a building down the street. Standing there was a pale young man with black hair, and wearing all black. On his back was a ninjato, and in his hand is a scroll.

"_Is this guy some kind of budding seal master?_" she thinks, then prods Haku to look where she is. Almost immediately, the others take notice as well.

"Who's that?" Sakura asks, "We know everyone in our age group. Come to think of it, in our years, we are the only active shinobi that graduated the academy."

"Could he come from a clan that trained their shinobi outside the academy?" pondered Ino.

"Doubtful," Neji noted, "Of all the shinobi clans in Konoha, only the Hyuga are known to handle their shinobi training entirely in house. Hinata was the only one in years to enter the academy."

"Itachi told me that there were occasions when the Uchiha would handle one particular shinobi's training in house," Sasuke added, "That was the case only for the most prodigious of us. Shisui Uchiha, for example, and Itachi, after he finished the Academy early."

"Not only that," Shikamaru stated, "But this guy doesn't look like he came from any of the shinobi clans. None of them use scrolls as part of their jutsu. Naruko, being an Uzumaki, would use a scroll for sealing, but aside from her and Haku, the only real seal master in Konoha is Lord Jiraiya."

The strange boy made some marks on his scroll, and then a single hand-sign. From the scroll came several lion-like creatures made of the ink.

"So he draws these creatures and brings them to life with chakra," Hinata noticed.

"Whoever he is, we have to knock him out to get some answers later," from Sakura, "Ready, Guys?"

Naruko drew out a few senbon, and the Dragon Sword. Haku created a small puddle of ice under his feet. "Shika," Naruko said, "Choji, Ino. With us. Everyone else, just hang tight." Haku dropped into his ice, while Naruko and the others ran down the street, making easy work of the ink-created creatures. When she was within range, Naruko threw a senbon at the ceiling of the building. Haku appeared behind the young man, and brought his sword down at him, only to have the strange boy's ninjato block it. Naruko then appeared, using Hiraishin, to knock the strange boy off the roof, getting his shadow caught by Shikamaru.

"Ino?" Shikamaru ordered, "Read his mind, and see who he is."

The platinum blonde strode over to her target, and placed her hand on his forehead. She then closed her eyes and entered his mind. She stood there for a couple of minutes, before she opened her eyes and removed her hand from his head.

"He was just testing us," Ino reports, "He was rescued from a dungeon training center that was operated by a rogue member of the council, Danzo, after Ryu-sensei killed him, and adopted Naruko. He's been working with ANBU for the last few years, but he left to join the regular forces. He's still somewhat socially stunted from his time being held by Danzo, but he should be ok."

Naruko teleported herself and Haku back down to the street level. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Sai," he answered, "I had heard of your group, and wanted to see how strong your comraderie was."

"We've been friends since our academy days," Choji tells Sai, "It comes out in our teamwork."

"It is bonds like that, that I have been looking for," Sai remarks, "and the reason I left the ANBU."

"We've all had trials in our lives, Sai," Sasuke tells the boy, "But how we get through them is how we grow. You were just a kid when Danzo took you. You've grown into a good shinobi since you were rescued. Take time to get to know us all. If I know this group, they've already accepted you."

Just then, an ANBU appears. "Naruko, Sasuke, Haku, Sakura," he says, "You've been called to a special council with the Hokage, the Jonin, and the Clan heads."

"I guess that means I'll come too," Neji states, "I made jonin while you were out of the village."

"Well, guys," Sakura said, "We'll see you later. Get to know Sai better. We'll catch up when the meeting is over." That said, the Yonnin, and Neji walked toward the Hokage tower, to see just what was going to happen next.

Hokage Tower – Conference Room – Time: 16:00 hours

"Now that we're all together," Tsunade began, "We have a matter to attend to. The Kazekage has called for a summit of all 5 Kage, and all the jinchuriki. He wants it held on neutral ground, so he's calling for it to be held in the Land of Iron. It should be held in 3 weeks time. From now until then, I am suspending missions for Naruko and her Team."

"Lady Hokage," Naruko starts, "Can I make a suggestion? I would like to create a team of shinobi, who would work with the Yonnin on going through the intelligence we gathered from Momiji, and how best to use this information. From now until we leave for the summit, I want us to be combing through every bit of Akatsuki intel and coming up with strategies for each one."

"Good idea, Naruko," Tsunade responded, "Do it. I want the Yonnin to work on this, with whatever advisors and assistants they can come up with."

"I know one person who is a must on this commission," Sakura noted, "Shikamaru. His intelligence and mine should help us greatly."

"Do it," Tsunade ordered, "Have a list of the others you want on my desk by tomorrow morning."

The meeting went on for hours, with plans being made and discussed.

Elsewhere, Land of Lightning/Land of Fire Border – Same Time.

"You've been rather quiet today, Momiji," Kisame Hoshigaki said, "Is something on that mind of yours?"

"Yes," Momiji responded, "But it's no concern of yours. Just leave me be for a while." Kisame just nodded and walked on ahead.

"Don't forget we've got to claim the 4 tails soon. Deidara and Sasori are dead. We have to pick up their slack."

"_Little do you know, Kisame_," Momiji thought, "_But you won't last much longer._" She casually ran her hand across the shaft of her naginata. "_Oh no. You won't last much longer at all._"

_**End chapter 28**_

_Next time on Ninja Kitsune: It's betrayal as Momiji takes out Kisame, and makes a B-line for Konoha. Also, the Yonnin and their friends start combing through intelligence information to come up with strategies for their inevitable battles._

_**Next Chapter: 29 – Momiji's Fight/ New Discoveries.**_


	30. 29: Momiji's Battle, New Discoveries

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 29: Momiji's Battle/New Discoveries.**_

**Land of Fire – Wilderness – Time: 10:00 hours**

Kisame walked a few feet ahead of Momiji. She had been in a severely bad mood all morning, so the shark-faced swordsman gave her a pretty wide berth.

"_It's almost time to make my move_," Momiji thought, still giving the impression of a very bad mood, "_Once I make my move, I'll have to finish him quickly. They don't call him the 'Tailless Tailed Beast' for nothing._" She slowly moved her hand to her naginata, holding it near the blade, and using it as a walking stick. She sent a little chakra from her finger into a small seal on the shaft of the battle spear.

**Konoha – Intelligence Division – Time: 10:15 hours.**

"It looks like we may have delayed them slightly." Shikamaru noted to Naruko and Haku, "You guys taking out Sasori, as well as capturing Deidara has left them shorthanded. They won't be able to go after the 1 tailed beast, since Gaara's the kazekage, it would be difficult to get to him again, after the first attack. Security is sure to be beefed up on Gaara."

"We have news from Deidara," came an ANBU from Ibiki's division, "He has offered to assist us against the Akatsuki. Strange thing is, there is some sort of seal glowing on his hand."

"Bring him here," Naruko ordered, "But we'll keep him under watch until we figure out what's going on." The ANBU disappeared after that order, and Naruko turned back to the file in front of her.

**30 Minutes Later**

The ANBU, along with 2 partners, ushered Deidara into the Intelligence office, where they sat him down in front of Naruko, Haku, Shikamaru and Ino. "So, I see you want to make sure I'm telling the truth, hmm?" the Iwa rogue mused, "I can assure you, what I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth. I'm working with Momiji. Not only that, she and I have been...more than friends...for the last 2 years. Akatsuki's leader didn't trust her, so he placed her as a partner with Kisame Hoshigaki, a former Swordsman from Kiri, who he did trust. This glowing seal on my hand is a signal. She's making her move against Kisame, and wanted to alert me Especially since she would know that either I, or Sasori, would be captured. Convenient that you captured me. Also convenient that this seal also takes a fragment of my most explosive chakra, C-4 type, and infuses it into her naginata. That chakra will then create an explosive seal inside the target. Once the seal turns green on my hand, all I have to do is make one hand-sign, and Kisame is done for."

"Tell me about it," Shikamaru said, "Now we have one more ally against the Akatsuki. Tell me, would the other teams be able to move against the other jinchuriki, at this time?"

"The only field teams besides me and Sasori, and Momiji and Kisame, were Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was from Takigakure. He's got 5 hearts, so he's considered immortal," Deidara explained, "Hidan is a strange one. Highly skilled, yet not associated with any village. He's a Jashin cultist. Some say he's also immortal, but I think there's more to it."

"Could he be sealed away?" Naruko asks

"Oh, of course," Deidara stated, "Just like your Daddy did to Orochimaru, you can do the same to Hidan, easily. Hidan's a tough opponent with that scythe of his, but he's not unbeatable."

"ANBU, tell my father that we need a sealing statue," the blonde jinchuriki tells one of the ANBU, "I believe Deidara. Also, advise the gate guards to look for Momiji and have her brought here, as soon as she shows up in the village. If she's making a move against Kisame, then she should be headed here."

**Wilderness – Time: 12:00 hours.**

She had been walking silently, the seal on the shaft of her naginata glowing slightly. "It's time," she said to herself, as she picked up the battle-spear. She then thrusted the spear at Kisame, who turned around and blocked with his sword.

"I was wondering when you'd make your move," Kisame stated, "Leader was sure you were a plant. Now, I'm going to take him your head."

"Not likely," Momiji retorted, "You see, while you block each strike, you're signing your death warrant."

**Konoha – Intelligence Division – Same time**

"Tell me more about this seal?" Naruko asks Deidara.

"For every strike blocked, a small explosive seal is created," the Iwa rogue explains, "The seal started taking C-4 chakra about 3 hours ago, so she has plenty to use. Even blocking her strikes could be deadly to Kisame. This is my most explosive chakra that I have."

"So, if enough of these small explosive seals are created on Kisame's sword," Naruko interjected, "then he could be vaporized by a blast that could take out an area about as big as this village."

"Precisely," Deidara answered, "I always said that my art is an explosion." He looks at the flickering red on the seal on his hand, "And from the number of seals she's making on his sword, and probably on him, this explosion will be a masterpiece."

"You're a strange one, Deidara," Haku said, walking up behind Naruko, "But if she trust you, then so will I."

**Wilderness – Time: 12:20 hours**

Momiji had made numerous cuts on Kisame's body, as well as having been blocked several times by the shark-man's massive sword. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" She asks Kisame, "These small cuts I'm making on you are leaving small explosive seals on your body, and your sword." She then goes on to explain more about her plans, and about Deidara. To say the least, the shocked look on Kisame's face said it all. It was this time that Momiji sent a spike of chakra into the seal on her naginata.

**Konoha – Intelligence Division – Time: 12:30 hours.**

"Now's the time," Deidara said, as the seal turned green. He then made a single hand-sign, concentrating his chakra into the seal. "Katsu!"

**Wilderness – Same time.**

Momiji jumped away as the seal on her naginata turned green to alert her. She then activated a seal on her wristband, which created a barrier. It is at that instant that the explosive seals on Kisame's body and sword all start glowing red, and then blow, leaving nothing but a crater where the former mist swordsman once stood.

"_Good timing, Dei-kun_," Momiji thought, then started running toward Konoha, "_Now to alert the Hokage of a threat against Kumo. She could send the word to the Raikage_."

**Konoha – Village North Gate – Time 15:00 hours.**

Momiji is met by the ANBU when she gets to the village's gate. From there, she walks with her escort to the Intelligence office, where she is met by, not only Tsunade, but also the Yonnin, and Deidara. The blonde-haired iwa rogue stood up and walked over to her. She hugged him, then turned to the Hokage.

"I assume Dei-kun's told you about the other team?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, he did," Tsunade stated, "He also said that they may be going after the 2 and 8 tails jinchurikis in Kumo."

"Its Hidan and Kakuzu," Momiji explained, "Their first target will be the 2 tails, Yugito Nii. I understand that Naruko knows her."

"We fought together against the 1 tail in the chunin exams 3 years ago," Naruko reponds, "She's a friend."

"Then you need to get word to the Raikage," Deidara reports, "If Kakuzu and Hidan are headed to Kumo, then they'll be hard for their forces to stop."

"I'll send a message to Yugito with one of my Hiraishin senbon," Naruko stated, "She and I should be able to handle them. If I know Kitty, she'll be even stronger now, and I'll do what I can to seal away Hidan using a Hayabusa sealing jutsu: the same one Dad used to seal away Orochimaru."

"Can you transport people to you, using Hiraishin seals?" Tsunade asked.

"I was able to reverse engineer the seal used for the Hiraishin jutsu," Naruko reported, "I gave Haku a summoning seal, where I can call him, and he can call me, when needed."

"Where did you hide the seal?" Momiji inquired. Naruko just showed her the glove on her left hand. "I see," Momiji commented.

Naruko then wrote the message, and put an senbon in the scroll. "ANBU," she ordered, "Have this sent to Yugito Nii in Kumo, top priority." The ANBU leaves with the message, as Naruko turns to Momiji. "So, you and Deidara, huh?"

"Stranger things have happened, hmmm?" Deidara commented, "Besides, she gave both of us an out from that group. I didn't like Sasori all that much to begin with, and Kisame was even more psychotic than most give him credit for. Now, if we can get rid of Hidan and Kakuzu, then we'll really take a bite out of Akatsuki."

"What do you know of the leader?" Tsunade asks of both of them.

"Here's all we know of him," Momiji stated, handing the busty Hokage a slip of paper, "He never leaves Amegakure. The members of Akatsuki only see him through some sort of astral projection, which is how we hold our meetings. He calls himself 'Pain', and he has a legendary ocular jutsu, the Rinnegan. He'll be tough to deal with."

"We'll deal with him when the time comes," Sasuke Uchiha comments, "Right now, we have to concentrate on taking out Hidan and Kakuzu. Naruko, are you sure that you, Haku and Yugito can handle them?"

"If they get Me, Haku, Kitty, and Killer Bee together, then we'll easily take care of both of them," Naruko stated, "Right now, we just wait for them to get the message, and my senbon, to Yugito."

End Chapter 29

Next time on Ninja Kitsune: Yugito gets the message from Naruko, and the Senbon, just as Hidan and Kakuzu decide to make their move, while Naruko and Haku reveal the meanings of their gloves to their friends.

Next chapter: 30 – Messages, Moves, and Meanings (Oh My)


	31. 30: Messages, Moves and Meaningsoh my

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 30: Messages, Moves, and Meanings (oh my)**

**Konoha – Hokage's Office – Time: 17:00**

Sai stood in front of the Hokage, wondering why he was called. His thoughts not even showing in his outer appearance.

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Tsunade told the young man, "I know you made contact with the other shinobi in your age group, Sai. It's commendable that you're trying to make friends. However, I have a mission for you, and you'll be teamed with another ninja we got from a brutal training facility. This girl came to us from Otogakure." It is at that time that a knock came at the door. "Come in," Tsunade called as a girl with long dark hair entered the room. "Good, Kin, you're right on time," the Hokage continued, "Sai, meet Kin Tsuchi. She came originally from Iwa, but through bad luck, I think, wound up being trained in Otogakure. She's been with us for about 3 years, and has just left ANBU, just like you." Sai and Kin shook hands and then turned back to Tsunade. "Now, on to the misison," the blonde began again, "In a couple of weeks, I and the Yonnin will be making a trip to the Land of Iron for a council with the other 4 Kages and 8 Jinchuriki. What we want from you is for you to go to the Land of Iron and make our arrangements for our stay there, then report back by messenger bird when everything is set."

"You'll hear from us soon, Lady Hokage," Kin answered her leader, and she and Sai headed off.

**Hayabusa Residence – Same Time**

The Konoha 13 decided to meet in the Hayabusa's back yard for a barbecue and talk. It's then that Sasuke looks to Sakura, then asks Haku, "Seriously, Haku, What is the story with the gloves?"

"Well," Haku explained, "Naruko reverse engineered the Hiraishin seal as part of her seal training. As such, she created a seal that would summon me to her, and her to me, should we need it. She put the seal on the gloves. It also protects something else."

"What?" Sakura inquires, as Naruko takes off the glove, to reveal a ring on her left ring finger. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten all were wowed by the discovery.

"It's not official just yet," Naruko told her friends, "And it won't until we're 18. These signify the promise between us. Also, I incorporated a barrier seal into them. Just another way we try to protect each other."

"What do you plan on doing about Hidan and Kakuzu?" inquired Lee, "From what Deidara said, they're immortal."

"Not immortal," Haku stated, "Just incredibly tough. We have a sealing statue to deal with Hidan. We're going to try to seal him with the Hayabusa clan's demon soul seal. As for Kakuzu, the source of his immortality is his 5 hearts. Destroy all 5, and he's as good as dead."

"Plus, we'll have Kitty and Killer Bee with us, so we won't be alone." Naruko continues the explanation.

"Kitty?" Tenten asked

"It's my nickname for Yugito Nii," Naruko mused, "She still calls me Vixen, too. She holds the 2 tailed cat."

"**Ah yes, Matatabi**," Arisa muses in Naruko's head, "**Can't wait**."

"So, you call her Kitty, and she calls you Vixen," Tenten said, then it hit her, "Wait a minute, you're the Nine-tailed Fox's container?"

"Among other things. Hold on, you should have seen Arisa bring me back into Konoha when we fought Shukaku during the Chunin exams."

"Well, you are a fox sage," Neji noted, "We couldn't really know that the fox that brought you back was THAT nine-tailed fox. No offense, Naruko."

"None taken," Naruko laughed, and then leaned back in Haku's lap.

**2 days later – Kumogakure – Raikage's Office.**

"Yugito Nii reporting in, Lord Raikage," Yugito stated, "What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"You have a top priority message from Konoha's jinchuriki," The 4th Raikage answered, "It also had a senbon in it, with a special seal. Apparently, Naruko Uzumaki has learned the secrets of the Yellow Flash. It said that they have good intel that the Akatsuki could be targeting you and Bee. She requested that you hold on to that senbon, and when they strike, channel some chakra into the seal, and then throw it. She'll be here to help, with her partner, Haku."

"Vixen's offering to help, then?" Yugito said with a smile, "Just like the chunin exams."

"Except you are now a jonin, Yugito," A explained, "And she is a member of Konoha's new Yonnin team. She and Haku are teamed with the Uchiha, and the Haruno girl."

"So, Team 7's legend continues to grow, then. They were a team as Genin, too."

"They've been together that long?"

"Yeah, and they held their own against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and Naruko and Haku teamed up with Konoha's Team 8 to beat me, Samui and Omoi, in the same part of the exam. Tough fight, and even I could tell that Naruko was toying with me to buy time."

"They're that tough?"

"They were trained by Ryu Hayabusa,"

"That explains it," The Raikage then thought back to that Chunin exam, "Wait, you mean that girl you fought in that exam's final?"

"That's the Vixen."

"Then I want you and Bee to stay together, until the Akatsuki strike. When they do, use the senbon, and summon Uzumaki and her partner. You four will be more than enough to deal with those Akatsuki bastards."

"Understood, Lord Raikage." Yugito then leaves the room and heads to the messenger station, where she finds a black scroll and writes a message of her own, sending it to Konoha, to Naruko.

**Land of Lightning – Border with Land of Wind – Time: 18:00 hours.**

"How long of a trip is it to Kumo, Kakuzu," Hidan asks of his partner.

"2 more days," Kakuzu answered, "3 more if we go after the bounty in the nearby village. It's a 'dead or alive' offer, so all we really need is it's head."

"And I can rampage all I want," the psychotic cultist thinks, "plenty of sacrifices to offer to Lord Jashin. By the way, which Jinchuriki are we going after first?"

"the 2 tails," Kakuzu replied, "Then we go after the 8 tails after that."

"And if they're together?"

"We judge things as they stand, then go from there. Remember, we need the jinchuriki alive. You can't kill them. Anyone else is cannon fodder, and open season to sacrifice if you want."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." After that, the two Akatsuki said no another word, and continued on their trek to Kumogakure.

_**End Chapter 30**_

_Next time: Kumo summons Naruko and Haku to face the Akatsuki, while Konoha continues to make plans for the summit meeting, and the coming storm._

_**Next time: Kitty, Vixen and Ox meet the Immortals.**_


	32. 31: Cat, Ox and Fox vs Immortals

**Ninja Kitsune**

**Chapter 31: The Cat, the Ox, and the Fox vs the Immortals**

**Kumogakure – Yugito Nii's apartment – Time: 19:00 hours**.

Yugito Nii sat in the living room of her place, the senbon sent to her by her friend in hand. Killer Bee was with her as they continued to talk about strategies for dealing with the coming threat.

"This would be a lot easier if Vixen was here," Yugito said to her colleague, "She's probably thought of a lot already."

"Ain't no tellin'," Bee responded, "Unless we call her here early, that is."

"That's not a bad idea," She muses, a smile coming to her face, "It would also give us a chance to catch up, too. She's not been around since just after she finished the Dragon trials."

**-Flashback: Year 2 of the training trip: Date: July 9: Time: 12:00 hours-**

"I can't believe you guys would come here," Yugito said to Naruko as the two jinchuriki walked the streets of Kumogakure, with Haku.

"I just finished the Dragon Trials, and that was the last part of the training that needed done," Naruko answered, "We're going to keep traveling for a while, and further reinforce all Haku and I learned, then return later in the year. Then, we'll start the systematic destruction of Akatsuki."

"Anything you need from me, Vixen, just ask."

"For the time being," Haku told her, "Just stay safe, keep training, and further your relationship with your Biju. Also, we know Kumo has better relations with Iwa and Kiri than Konoha does. If you can keep track of the status of their jinchuriki for us, and give us updates from time to time, it would help greatly."

"That, Bee and I can do," Yugito replied, "Anything in particular you need to know?"

"Well, Kiri's 4th Mizukage was a jinchuriki," Haku stated, "He was the reason for Zabuza's failed coup. Since he's no longer Mizukage, I would assume he's dead. If you could, periodically check on the status of the 3-tails. We'd hate for Akatsuki to get their hands on a Biju without a fight, and an unsealed Biju is a target of opportunity."

"Also, I know Iwa has two jinchuriki. Iwa hates Konoha with a firey passion," Naruko continued, "If you know of a way to get through to their two, and make sure they know to stay safe, it would be greatly appreciated."

**-Flashback End-**

"Besides," Yugito told Bee, "I have some information that Naruko would find useful." She channels a small amount of chakra into the senbon, and throws it at the floor of the apartment.

**Konoha – Hayabusa Residence – Kitchen**

Naruko and Haku were finishing off dinner together. Ryu and Ayane were out on a mission, so the two were alone. They were enjoying their food, and conversation, when Naruko suddenly disappeared from the table. This shocked Haku, to say the least, wondering what in the world happened. He then gets up and starts for the Hokage's Tower.

**Kumogakure – Yugito's Apartment.**

Naruko appears in front of the senbon, slightly curious as to where she is, until she looks up to see Yugito sitting on the sofa with Bee in a chair nearby. "Seriously, Kitty," Naruko said, "Your timing couldn't be worse. Dad and Ayane were away from the village on a mission, and Haku and I had the house to ourselves."

"Aren't you a Yonnin now?" Yugito asks, "Why not get your own place?"

"Haku and I will, as soon as this whole Akatsuki mess is finished," the blonde yonnin answers, "Hang on, let me summon Haku, before he gets too worried about my disappearance." She then channels her chakra into the seal on her gloved left hand. "**Transportation Seal, Activate!**" In a nanosecond, Haku appeared in front of her. He looks around, and then sees Yugito and Bee. He and Naruko then find a place to sit and talk.

"Let me guess," Haku started, "They got impatient."

"Not only that," Yugito stated, "But I have some information you may find useful."

"What's going on?" Naruko inquires.

"The other Jinchuriki know to stay safe," Yugito reported, "I've been in contact with Han and Roshi in Iwa, and Utakata in Kiri. The only one that will need special protection is the new Jinchuriki of the 3-tails."

"Why's that?" from Haku.

"She's only a year old," Yugito answered, "Her name is Kagome Momochi. And she's your sister, Haku."

"No wonder Mei didn't come to the Hayabusa Village," Haku thought out loud, "So, Mei sealed the 3 tails into her own child with Zabuza?"

"I'd think you'd be more shocked to find out you had a sister," Naruko jabbed at Haku.

"Bro also found out about the Kage/Jinchuriki council called for by the Kazekage," Bee said, "We'll be going. He also found out that Iwa's Tsuchikage is bringing Han and Roshi."

"I'm surprised you're not rapping," Naruko told Bee.

"I can be serious, and this is a serious conversation," Bee stated, "There is a time and place for all things."

"Anyway, Naruko, Haku, we need to know what you have planned for dealing with the Akatsuki coming this way," the 2-tailed Jinchuriki asked of her friends.

"We're going to seal Hidan away, using the Hayabusa clan's Demon Soul Sealing method," Naruko reports, "Haku has a demon sealing statue and knows the characters to use for the seal on the statue. Dad taught me how to create the seal on Hidan's body, using the dragon sword as a medium. After Hidan is sealed, Haku and I will help deal with Kakuzu. While we're facing Hidan, though, Kakuzu is up to you and Bee."

"We can handle it. What do you know about Kakuzu?" Bee inquires

"He's originally from Taki," Haku informs them, "He's got 5 hearts, so he's thought to be immortal. Thing is, he's not immortal, just incredibly hard to kill. We'll have the toughest time against Hidan. He's skilled, but he's not associated with any village. He's a Jashin cultist, and is well versed in curses, according to our sources. His primary weapon is a 2 bladed scythe."

The four continued to talk for another couple of hours, until everyone decided to turn in.

**Kumogakure – Raikage's Office – Time: 08:00 hours.**

"I see Yugito and my brother got impatient and called you here early," the Raikage said to Naruko and Haku.

"Good thing they did, too," Naruko told the older man, "You see, Lord Raikage, we're trying to ensure the safety of the jinchuriki from the Akatsuki. I've had Kitty keep in contact with the jinchuriki from Iwa, and Kiri, while I was finishing my training. She's told me that there is one jinchuriki that will need special protection, should we go to war with the Akatsuki."

"Who, and which Biju?"

"Kagome Momochi, and the 3-tails. She's only a year old."

"A year old? The Mizukage sealed that beast in her own daughter. Ok. When the summit comes, we'll discuss the particulars of making sure she's protected."

"Why are you so surprised, Lord Raikage? The 4th Hokage sealed the 9-tails in his own daughter. Me. My dad, Ryu, and Mom, Ayane, adopted me when I was 5."

"I thought there was a resemblance," Raikage stated, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha. She and Minato made a hell of a team. Is something wrong, Miss?"

"Two chakra signatures approaching the village," Haku reported, "Very powerful, and unnatural. I think the Akatsuki are on their way. Naruko, Yugito, Bee, Let's make sure they don't get into the village."

**Land of Lightning – Approaching Kumogakure – Time: 08:45 hours.**

"Did your rampage have to take so long?" Kakuzu asked, "You damn near lost the bounty for me."

"Yeah yeah, you got him," Hidan responded, "And I got my sacrifices for Lord Jashin. Win-Win. Who cares about the rest?"

"Because we're behind schedule. We should have been in Kumo hours ago, but you just had to take your sweet time with all that mindless slaughter."

"But it sure was fun. DODGE!" Hidan and Kakuzu jump away to each side as a streak of red chakra slices through the ground between them.

"At least these guys should be a challenge," says a blonde girl with a sword in hand.

"More than Sasori? That's not saying much, Naru-chan." her companion reponded, "Though, us and Sasuke were a bit of overkill."

"Will you two get serious?" asked another blonde kunoichi, this one wearing a Kumo headband, "Honestly, Vixen, are you always like this?"

"You're no fun, Kitty. Haku, get ready. This won't last long." She then flicked a senbon at Hidan, which he dodged, easily. She then disappeared, teleporting behind the Akatsuki cultist, and kicking him in the back of the head, and launching him into a tree.

"Ow, ow ow. That hurt, bitch!" Hidan yelled, readying his scythe to attack.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance," Kakuzu asked, when faced with Yugito, and Bee, "Even two jinchuriki are no match for me."

"I think he underestimates us," Yugito noted, "You want to go first, Bee?"

"Don't mind if I do." The dark-skinned rapper then encased his body in a cloak of red chakra, as he charged at Kakuzu.

"This may be a challenge," Kakuzu thought as he dodged several strikes from Bee, "If he uses all his biju's power, I'm done for." He then gets hit and knocked 400 feet back..

Naruko and Haku vs Hidan

Naruko had littered the ground with her hiraishin needles and was moving all over the place, hitting Hidan and then getting away, leaving him unable to counter her moves. All the while, Haku continued to inscribe the seal on the statue in hand.

"Naruko, I'm ready," He called out as Naruko appeared from another of her teleports.

"Ok," she answered as she made a couple of hand-signs, and started gathering chakra into the Dragon Sword. The chakra flared all around, whipping her hair around in the winds. "Haku, set the statue and ready the seal. We have to finish him fast."

Haku set the statue down and started the hand-signs. Naruko surged forward with unheard of speed, and executed a plethora of slashes on Hidan. With each attack, a new part of the seal appeared on Hidan's body. When she finished her slashes, she jumped back. "Haku, NOW!"

Haku finished the signs as the seals on the statue and on Hidan began to glow brighter. "**Hayabusa Demon Soul Seal, COMPLETE!**" he exclaimed as a portal appeared on the statue. It created a vortex that pulled Hidan's very soul into the statue, and then disappeared.

"That deals with Hidan," Naruko said, "Now to help Kitty and Bee with Kakuzu."

Yugito and Bee vs Kakuzu.

The two jinchuriki from Kumo had driven Kakuzu to the point of taking on his final form. He had created a form out of hair that encased several trees in the area, and was launching numerous wind and fire jutsus at Yugito and Bee, and making an enormous arm that would lash out and try to bash the life from the two.

"Any ideas?" Yugito asked of Bee, while jumping to avoid another fireball.

"One," Bee responded, "Can you buy me a minute to transform?"

"We can," Naruko said as she and Haku joined them, "Hidan's sealed, the statue is also sealed away. Woah, now that's got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"But it will be the last thing you see," Kakuzu shot back as he sent 3 fireballs out a the group.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Haku shot back, making signs, "Dragon Style: Ice Storm Jutsu!" Haku's ice storm extinguished Kakuzu's fireballs and even froze the hair arm that was about to fall on them.

"Good move, Honey," Naruko smiled to her boyfriend, "Now, my turn." She channel's her biju's power into the dragon sword and slashes out at the hair arm, making it descent, crashing to the ground, useless. "Kitty? Toro?"

Yugito and Bee had turned into their full biju mode and both had created a biju ball. The two jinchuriki sent the biju balls flying at Kakuzu, completely decimating the Akatsuki.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Bee shouted, "We kicked his ass, without a doubt!"

"Good job, guys," Haku said as the two turned back to their human forms, "Now, we have to head back to Konoha. We'll get the information back to the Hokage, and we'll see you all at the summit, ok?"

"You know it," Yugito stated, "See you there. Stay safe." She extended a hand to Naruko.

"You too, Kitty."

End Chapter 31

Next time: It's getting time for the summit, and the Konoha delegation heads to the land of Iron. Soon, the whole world will be at war, with the enemy being the Akatsuki. Will the major nations hold together, or is this alliance doomed from the start? Find out when "Ninja Kitsune" continues.

Next Chapter: 32:


	33. a Meeting of Shadows and Demons

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 32: A Meeting of Shadows and Biju.**_

**Konoha – Hokage's Office: 2 days after Naruko's and Haku's disappearance. Time: 09:00 hours.**

"The Raikage's message says that Naruko and Haku have already assisted in taking out two more Akatsuki," Tsunade states, talking to Ryu and Ayane, "According to Yugito, they headed out for home after the battle with more information for us. Do you have one of her Hiraishin senbon to use to bring her back?"

"I have a few in my pouch," Ryu answers, pulling a senbon from his belt and channeling some chakra into the seal. He throws the senbon at the far wall.

**Land of Fire – Midway to Konoha.**

Naruko and Haku were walking, making good time, but not in a major hurry. It's then that Naruko disappears from sight. "_Here we go again_," Haku thinks, and then he disappears.

**Konoha – Hokage's Office**.

"Smooth move, Dad," Naruko said, "Lady Tsunade, we do have some news for you." She turns to the Hokage, and continues her speech, "According to Yugito, there is only one Jinchuriki that will require special protection." She tells Tsunade, Ryu and Ayane about everything that Yugito told her, then asks, "When do we set off for the Land of Iron?"

"Kin and Sai just sent us word," Tsunade advised her two subordinates, "We leave in two days. Gaara will be coming through Konoha on the way to the Land of Iron. He'll arrive later today. When he gets here, we'll all have a meeting. All being, Ryu, Ayane, You two, your team, Jiraiya, Gaara, his siblings, and Myself. I also got word from Shibuki, the leader of Taki. His jinchuriki, Fuu, the container for the Nanabi, will be there, too. He says he's sorry he can't be there, but he's dealing with some major political unrest in his village. There are those who would just as soon turn Fuu over to the Akatsuki. As such, he's also requested that Konoha grant her asylum until this situation is resolved. I have agreed, and she will meet us in the Land of Iron, where I will induct her as a member of Konoha's ninja forces."

"Ok," Haku responds, "Who is all going to be part of our contingent going to the Land of Iron?"

"I'll be going, along with Ryu, Ayane and Jiraiya as my personal advisors. Teams Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai will be going as well, as part of our guard force, with Kakashi and Itachi, and your team. You being the Jinchuriki, and Haku, Sasuke and Sakura being your own advisory team and guard."

"Understood, Lady Hokage," came Ryu's reply as he and the others walked from the Hokage's office.

**Konoha Main Gate – Time: 11:00 hours.**

Gaara's contingent arrived with little pomp or circumstance, as he was met only by Tsunade, and the Yonnin.

"Lady Hokage," Gaara says, greeting his fellow Kage, "It is a pleasure to be back in Konoha." He then turned his attention to Naruko. "Naruko Uzumaki, it is always a pleasure to see you again, my friend." He reaches out a hand to shake Naruko's, but the blonde pulls him into a friendly hug instead.

"And don't you forget it," she answers, "Thanks for helping set this up."

"This way, Lord Kazekage," Tsunade says as she leads the Suna contingent on the way to the Hokage's Tower, "We have a lot to discuss."

**Hokage Tower, Conference Room - 30 minutes later**

"What do you all have to share?" Gaara asks, to which Tsunade told the Kazekage all she was told this morning. "So" the red haired kage responds, "Taki asked you to grant the Nanabi's jinchuriki asylum. I wonder how this will play out. Taki is not far from Amegakure. If what I heard is true, that the leader of Akatsuki is based out of Ame, then we may have a problem. Especially if his forces march on Taki."

"Pain," Naruko states, "Is probably a puppet leader for Akatsuki. There is a real mastermind, and I think I know who it is."

"How?" Tsunade inquired.

"It's a long story," the fox sage replies, "but going over Momiji's intelligence information, and what I learned of the day that Arisa was forced to attack the village, it seems to make sense now. There was a guy with a mask that was the one who forced the fox to attack Konoha. During my training to fully master her power, I finally met my Mom and Dad, Minato and Kushina. They put their chakra into the seal as well. They told me everything. This 'Tobi' character, that Momiji mentioned, is probably this same masked mastermind. He's just playing the fool to stay to the shadows. Dad called him '_Madara Uchiha_'."

"Itachi mentioned a '_Madara Uchiha_'," Sasuke noted, "He said he was a member of the clan who hated the First Hokage. They fought at the Valley of the End. I don't know if this is the same guy, or maybe a student he trained who took the name to act as a symbol, but whatever the scenario, he's not to be taken lightly. Itachi said that Madara was able to manipulate Biju with his Sharingan."

"That could be what caused Yagura to commit his atrocious acts during his reign as Mizukage," Haku thought, "If this '_Madara_' was manipulating him through his Biju and the Sharingan, then this guy has been pulling the strings of war for decades. Probably since the Third Ninja War."

"If I'm not mistaken," Itachi added, "This '_Madara_' may just be the man who committed the Uchiha massacre. He could disguise himelf as me through a basic henge, and add a layer of genjutsu to further solidify his illusion, using the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"It's all starting to come together," Ryu continued, "This '_Madara_' probably left the village before his fight with the first Hokage. His hatred not only stretched to the First, but to the Uchiha who remained loyal to Konoha. After his battle, when the Nine-Tails was first sealed, he began a plan to not only destroy the Uchiha, but Konoha as well. He bided his time and possibly trained a student during this time. If this is a student, the student took the name of Madara, and donned a mask to make Madara's name more of a symbol: something fearful, after Madara's death. This student then would have been biding his time until there was a moment when the seal on the Nine-Tails was weakest: the moment Kushina gave birth to Naruko. He must have had to change his plan after the fox was sealed into Naruko."

"Which ultimately leads us to where we are today," Tsunade finished, "We're talking about someone who hates Konoha, for some reason, but what he wants with all nine biju, is still unknown. All nine jinchuriki will be at the summit, so we can form an alliance of all 9 biju, and the five great nations, to finish off the Akatsuki once and for all."

"We've all got a lot to think about," Naruko states, "We have a good idea who the enemy is. The only members of the Akatsuki left alive are this 'Zetsu', Pain, Konan, and Tobi/_Madara_."

"Oh no," Jiraiya thought out loud, "Did you say 'Konan'? Momiji's notes mentioned Pain having the Rinnegan. I know who Pain is."

"We'll discuss that at the summit," Tsunade told her fellow sannin, "For now, we're adjourned. We'll set out for the Land of Iron tomorrow morning."

**Land of Fire – Borders of Lands of Iron, Lightning, and Fire – 2 days later. Time: 15:00 hours**.

The Konoha and Suna contingents stopped suddenly, when met by the Raikage, Bee, Yugito, and a contingent of Kumo shinobi.

"Good to see you, Kitty," Naruko said to her friend, "We've got a lot to talk about once we get there, and meet with the other jinchuriki."

"Figured as much," Yugito responded, "Lord Raikage's received an ultimatum from the Akatsuki to turn over me and Bee. He's refused, of course, but this leads us to an impasse. We need a solution to this problem, and we need it quick."

"That's why Tsunade and I have a plan," Gaara told them, "We talked about it last night after the meeting finished. We'll discuss it with the other Kage at the meeting. Then, we'll discuss the Jinchuriki's part in this plan in the meeting of the biju. I think the best means of using the Biju's power is for the jinchuriki to act as a sort of special forces, for a shinobi alliance."

**Land of Iron – Kage Conference – Next Day- Time: 10:00 hours.**

"I am glad you all have come," said Mifune, head of the Land of Iron, "I will mediate this meeting. Now, who will begin."

"I will," Tsunade said, and commenced to give a detailed account of all the information that Konoha had come up with over the past few months, regarding Akatsuki, and, most recently, Madara Uchiha. The briefing took about 20 minutes to complete, since she added in their theories about Madara.

"So," Oonoki, the Tsuchikage mentioned, "you had a plant in Akatsuki that gave you that information, and then you and your shinobi were able to put two and two together on the rest. You still don't know, though, if this is the actual Madara Uchiha, or just a student who is using his name to instill fear."

"Given the nature of the sharingan, and Madara's power during his fight with the First Hokage," Tsunade stated, "We really cannot be sure. All we have is speculation at this moment, and really won't know until we actually confront him."

"Then what do you propose?" Mei Terumi inquired of the Hokage. It is this time that Gaara stands up.

"We're proposing an alliance of our nations to finally deal the decisive blow against Akatsuki."

"And what of the Jinchuriki?" from the Raikage.

"The Jinchuriki will act as our special forces. They will do battle against Pain, the Akatsuki's puppet leader, and probably even Madara," Tsunade stated, "Whichever one this is, the actual Madara, or a student, he won't be powerful enough to stand up against all eight jinchuriki. Mei, I will arrange for Kagome to be protected around the clock by Konoha forces, lead by Ayane Hajin."

"Our forces will be divided up into different divisions. 1st Division will be lead by Ryu Hayabusa with Sasuke Uchiha 2nd Division; Darui with Samui, 3rd Division: Kitsuchi with Kurotsuchi, 4th Division: Zabuza Momochi with Chojuro. Medical team will be lead by Shizune with Sakura Haruno, and the Sealing division will be lead by Jiraiya, with Haku as his lieutenant. Lord Raikage, We want you to act as commander in chief, while Gaara will act as commander of the Jinchuriki, with Naruko as his lieutenant."

The meeting continued for another hour, before adjourning. Gaara then went to meet with the other

Time: 15:00 hours. Place: Joint Jinchuriki Mindscape.

"We've not been together in centuries," the two tailed cat, Matatabi said, as Yugito sat on her head, "We're all in danger, but we also have an opportunity to strike back at those who want us."

All nine biju sat in a circle with their Jinchuriki. Gaara finally stood up on Shukaku's head and spoke. "The five great nations have joined in an alliance together, and we are their special forces," he said, "It will be the eight of us who will face Pain, the strongest of the Akatsuki. Isobuu's jinchuriki, Kagome, will be protected by Konoha's Ayane Hajin."

Han, Roshi, Utakata and Fuu all nodded. "Everyone," Naruko said from atop Arisa's head, "This is it. The Biju and Jinchuriki together have the chance to show the world that we're not the monsters that they think we are. We have the chance to show them that we can protect those precious to us."

"We're with ya, Vixen," Yugito said.

"Sho' 'nuff," from Bee.

"Just point us in that direction," from Fuu

"Never thought I'd see the day," mused Han, "But I'm with you too. Let's do it." Roshi just gave a nod and a pat to Han's shoulder.

"If it means keeping everyone we hold dear safe," said Utakata, "We do what we must. This threat must be ended."

"Then let us be the sharp tip of the shinobi alliance's sword," finished Gaara, "It falls to us to show Akatsuki that they cannot just do as they wish. Pain operates out of the Hidden Rain Village. We must draw him out, and put and end to him."

"_**Are we all in agreement?**_" asked Matatabi, "_**State your name if you are**_."

"_**Shukaku**_." The One Tailed Tanuki

"_**Matatabi**_." The two tailed Cat

"_**Choumei**_" The Seven Tailed Horned Beetle

"_**Son Goku**_" The Four Tailed Ape

"_**Saiken**_" The Six Tailed Slug  
"_**Gyuuki**_" The Eight tailed Ox

"**Kokuou**" The Five tailed Horse-whale.

"_**Kurama, though Naruko still calls me Arisa, the name given me by the Kitsune clan,**_" Finally from the Nine Tailed Fox.

"_**It is kind of Sad that Isobuu couldn't be here,**_" says Choumei, "_**He would be all over this idea.**_"

"_**Well, his jinchuriki is only an infant**_," replied Kurama, "_**It can't be helped**_."

"Don't worry, Ayane will protect her with her life," Naruko told the Biju, "We won't let the Akatsuki get to her."

**The Village Hidden in the Rain – Time: 22:00 hours**

"We've been hidden long enough," Pain said to Madara, "Konan and I will make a move to acquire the jinchuriki ourselves. We heard that they are all gathered in one place, in the Land of Iron, along with the five Kage, and a contingent from all five great nations. This will stike fear into all their hearts, and they will all know pain."

"Do what you think you must," Madara retorted, "I will go to the Land of Rivers, and begin preparations on my end." That said, Madara disappeared in a swirling vortex, and Pain took his six paths and Konan and left the Hidden Rain.

_**Next time on Ninja Kitsune:**_

_It's war as the eight jinchuriki face the six paths of Pain. Meanwhile, the five great nations continue to prepare for war in their own right, and Madara begins to set his own plans into motion._

_**Next Chapter: 33 - "The March to War" **_

A/N: The Shinobi War will be different in this story than it is in the Manga. 1: Sasuke is going to be Ryu's lieutenant. 2: Madara will be Obito, but there will be no overpowered "Edo Tensei" Madara. 3: no Jyuubi.. 4: No Kabuto, meaning to "Edo Tensei" to begin with.


	34. Special Note to all my readers

Note to Readers:

I am currently working on the next chapter, and certain ideas have hit my mind. I am going to use the Edo Tensei, but, as I said before, the Edo Tensei Madara, who's just as overpowered as Superman, is OUT (Bottom Line, Because the Author said so.) So, I'm going to ask you all to send me your ideas, either in PM or Review, for some people to be brought back in future chapters of Ninja Kitsune.

Mind you, I have a few ideas of my own, but if you have ideas, send them my way, and I may just add them to the mix, as a show of how much I appreciate your reading my fic,.

Thanks

MBlackHawk


	35. Chapter 33: The March to War

_A/N: Ok, in the time it's taken me to think up this chapter, I've made a decision that will rock this war. Mind you, I'm still not going to use the "Superman-caliber" overpowered Edo-Tensei Madara, but, there will be a change made to my last plan for this fic. So, with no further ado, let's get on with..._

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 33: The March to War**_

**Land of Rivers: Time: 10:00 hours.**

Madara Uchiha stood looking at his current "army" of white zetsu clones. "These will work to exhaust the shinobi alliance, but will they be enough?" he thinks, "They have all 9 biiju, shinobi from all five great nations, as well as the land of iron, and even a command structure that includes all five kage."  
He continues to think, as a shadow emerges behind him. Madara drew a kunai and threw it at the figure behind him.

"uh uh, Tobi," the man said, his face hidden by a cloak, "Or are you calling yourself 'Madara' now?" He removed his cloak's hood to reveal Kabuto Yakushi.

"I thought you were imprisoned in Konoha?" Madara mused, "How did you get out?"

"They never put me in any real prison," Kabuto explained.

**Flashback – Konoha – 1 day after the Chunin exams – time: 09:00 hours.**

Kabuto Yakushi lay on a bed in the Konoha hospital. Not only had he taken a severe beating from Sakura Haruno's Chakra Devastation Jutsu, but his cover as a spy for Orochimaru was blown by Kin Tsuchi, the Otogakure genin that had given up all she knew for asylum. He was currently under ANBU watch, but his hands were not bound. He cycled through a few hand-signs under his sheet, and suddenly went into a coma.

**Flashback End**

"I managed to seal my consciousness away into a back corner of my mind, while I thought of how I could get Lord Orochimaru out of that sealing statue, or at least get the statue out of the Hayabusa's possession," Kabuto explained, "After he left on the training trip with Ayane, Haku, Naruko and Jiraiya, I had my chance. I unsealed my consciousness, and broke out of the hospital. I stole the statue, and started looking for a suitable body for Lord Orochimaru."

"Did you find one?" Madara asked, "I don't see him here."

"Because he is right behind you," came the voice of Orochimaru as he emerged from the shadows.

"What is it you want, Orochimaru?"

"To help you in your little war," Orochimaru answered, "You have a shortage of strong, capable warriors, and I can provide those in droves...for a price."

"And that price is?"

"Simple. There are two Uchiha that live in Konoha, and both will be in the alliance's war effort. Those two are Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. I want one of them taken alive. That Uchiha will be my next body."

"Pain is also going to conquer a few of the smaller nations to bolster our forces," Madara tells his new allies, "Between Zetsu, Pain's new acquisitions, and your additions, which will be, edo-tensei, right? We should have enough forces to deal a major blow to the five great nations."

**Takigakure: Same time: Leader's office**.

Pain dropped the body of the now former leader of Takigakure, Shibuki, to the floor, after strangling the man to death. He had gotten the information he wanted, though, which was the status of their jinchuriki. He now stood at a large window, looking out over the village. He raises his arms, and speaks to the village.

"Hear me now, Shinobi of Takigakure. As of this moment, this village has been taken by Amegakure. You will all serve me, your new God, Pain," he exclaims, "I have killed your leader, Shibuki, who protected the demon that you all fear. I wish to capture this demon, and those like her, to finally bring peace."

Hearing shouts from the shinobi of the village, Pain turns to Konan. "We'll now set off for the Land of Iron," he tells her, "Let's head out." That said, Pain, his six paths, and Konan all set out.

**Land of Iron – Kage Summit – Time: 13:00 hours.**

Jiraiya looked puzzled as a toad appeared on the desk. He immediately recognized it as the messenger toad he had left in Takigakure. "_Something must be up_," he thinks, then turns to Tsunade. The look on the Hokage's face spoke volumes, as he spoke. "I left this toad in Takigakure with Shibuki. He just appeared a second ago, with a message. Go ahead, and deliver it."

"Shibuki has been killed," the toad reports, "Takigakure has been taken over by forces from Amegakure. The one who killed Shibuki himself had multiple piercings in his face and ears, as well as having the Rinnegan."

"The same thing happened in Kusa just three days ago," Jiraiya told the Kage, "It seems like Pain is using Ame's forces to take over the smaller nations, seemingly to bolster the Akatsuki's forces with conquered nations."

"Madara was planning a war all along, then," Gaara noted, "He's going to use Pain and these conquered forces to wage war on the five great nations."

"It's likely," Tsunade stated, "Pain could be traveling here, and conquering these nations on the way. Gaara, alert the jinchuriki. I want you all to head out and intercept Pain. Destroy him, but get as much intel as you can in the process."

**Jinchuriki Special Forces – Bivouac – Same time.**

"You've gotten better, Kitty," Naruko says as she spars with Yugito, "Your technique has improved greatly since we fought last." She looked around and spotted Fuu reading a book. She noticed the title and smiled a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" Yugito asked, "Something about Fuu's book?"

"Yeah, considering that I wrote it," the young fox sage answered, to which Fuu looked up,and then checked out the author.

"You're 'Kitsune Sennin'?" Fuu inquires.

"Well, I am the first and only sage of the Kitsune clan," Naruko replies, "Master Jiraiya gave me a copy of his first book, '_The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi_', and I loved it. It never sold that well, but it's a great read. I figured that a book like that can be inspiring to young shinobi, so I decided to write my own books, with illustrations from Haku, who became quite the artist over the two years of our training trip. I made the characters of my books like the people in my own life, and based them on our own adventures."

"So, this '_Team Alpha_', is really...," Yugito began.,

"Konoha Team 7, now the yonnin," Naruko smiled.

"Do you realize how much your books inspire shinobi all over the five great nations?" Fuu told Naruko, "I've come across fans in almost all of the five great nations, even in Iwa, for crying out loud."

"Gather around, everyone," comes Gaara's voice, "I have news, and a mission. We're being deployed to intercept Pain between here and Takigakure. I'm sorry, Fuu, but Shibuki's been killed by Pain, and he's taken over the village." Fuu looked downtrodden at this news. "Listen," the Kazekage announces, "We're going to be sent out to deal with Pain ourselves. We have intelligence on Pain, so I want your full attention. Pain is actually six people, all with multiple piercings, and the Rinnegan."

"_Interesting_," Naruko thinks, then speaks up, "Gaara, your brother's a puppet master, and you haven't thought of the idea that these six bodies, all with the Rinnegan, may be puppets themselves, only with a different jutsu controlling them? What powers do these six Pains have?" Naruko then listens as Gaara explains the powers of the six individual Pains, as was explained by the messenger toad."

"Considering this is the Rinnegan we're dealing with," Roshi adds, "It's not within any reasonable doubt that these six bodies are really puppets. We'll have to find the puppetmaster, though."

"Sage mode can allow me to do that," Naruko explains, "But we'll have to deal with the six bodies first. We'll have to completely destroy them before we can search for Pain's puppet master. That means we go all out biiju on them before they can stretch the battle out any more than necessary."

"Let's head out," Fuu says, "Shibuki was my only friend in that thrice damned village. I'm going to see that Pain gets what's coming to him for all the pain he's caused."

"One second, Fuu," Naruko responded, then cycled through some hand-signs, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" The two elder foxes appear on Naruko's shoulders as she goes into Sage mode, "This will allow us to find Pain easier. Tana, Kinto, when the fighting starts, I'm going into Biiju mode. I want you two to find somewhere safe to hide, and I'll call you when the fighting's done."

"We understand, Naruko," Tana tells the sage, "Do what you need to."

After all the talk, the Jinchuriki Special Forces finally departs from their camp, following Naruko toward an inevitable battle with Pain.

_**End Chapter 33.**_

_A/N: Just so you know, the Jinchuriki Special Forces for the Shinobi Alliance is what I would call the "Navy Seals" of the Shinobi world. Look for a big Biiju battle next chapter._

_**Next time: Chapter 34: A Jinchuriki's Pain.**_


	36. 34: A Jinchuriki's Pain

A/N: I'm going to add two more characters to this story, since Kasumi from _Dead or Alive _makes an appearance in _Ninja Gaiden 3_, then I'm adding her and the last ninja character in _DoA_, her brother, Hayate, to this story.

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 34: A Jinchuriki's Pain**_

_**Land of Grass: Border with Land of Lightning: Unknown village: Time: 10:00 hours**_

"Naruko, are you sure we're on the right path?" Gara asks his teammate as they make good time speeding toward their ultimate meeting with Pain, the puppet leader of Akatsuki.

"Massive, unnatural chakra signature, and unheard of killing intent? Yep, we're headed in the right direction," Naruko responds, "Wait a minute, I know this village."

"How?" Yugito inquires, "Did you come here during your training trip?"

"Yes, and several times before that, too. Dad and Ayane took me here to meet my uncle on Ayane's side, Hayate. He's the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan: Incredible shinobi, strong clan. I wonder if he ever got his father to forgive Aunt Kasumi?"

"No, Naruko, I didn't," comes a voice, as an auburn haired shinobi in a red suit with black armor plates on the shoulders and forearms, and a sword on his back, walks up, "What brings you out here, and who are all these people?"

"Uncle Hayate," Naruko says as she hugs the newcomer, "What is the news with Aunt Kasumi?"

"Father couldn't forgive her for running off," Hayate answered, "But I did, after I took over the clan from him last year. She's currently in Kumo, as we speak, doing some ambassadorial work for me."

"You need to get every shinobi you have and head for Kumo, too," the blonde sage tells her uncle, "Pain, the puppet leader for Akatsuki is headed this way, and will be here in a couple of hours. When you get there, look for Dad, he should be heading up his own division. Also, send a message for Kasumi to find Ayane. She will be helping protect Haku's little sister, the new Jinchuriki for the 3-tails."

"Is there another war going on?" Hayate inquired, "Last time the shinobi world went to war, the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin stayed out of it, on principal."

"This time, the five great nations are allied together," Gara explained to the clan head, "I am the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Go to Kumo and ask to see the Raikage, or the Hokage of Konoha, they will explain more. Just get your people and get them to the safety of Kumo before Pain gets here."

Hayate signaled for one of his shinobi to get the word out to evacuate, and he then left, but not before hugging his niece again and wishing the jinchuriki good luck against Pain.

"So," Fuu says, "the head of the Mugen Tenshin is your uncle?"

"Ayane is his half-sister," Naruko explains, "Long story, and an old, not to well-healed wound. They share the same mother, but not the same father. Don't ask any more."

"Wasn't going to," the mint-haired girl replied, "But you said Pain should be here in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah. If we keep going in this direction," Naruko pointed east, "Then we should run right smack into him. That could keep him off this village till they can get everyone to evacuate."

"Then let's go," Roshi commented, "If we can keep them off these people, then we have to." After saying all that, the jinchuriki special forces headed east for their battle with Pain.

**Land of Rivers: Tobi/Madara's Hideout – Same time.**

"Your Edo Tensei soldiers are impressive," Madara said, looking over the force, which consisted of several of the past 7 swordsmen of the mist, 5 past kages; specifically the second Hokage, second Tsuchikage, Third Mizukage, Third Raikage, and Fourth Kazekage. Hanzo the Salamander from Amegakure, several other notable shinobi and kunoichi from the 5 great nations, and one other: a kunoichi with deep red hair, "I think I will send this one up against the jinchuriki." Madara then smiled under his mask, as he finished his statement, "especially the nine-tails."

**Border of Lightning and Grass country: 30 minutes later**.

"Good," Han thought out loud, "Our plan should work." The jinchuriki had taken cover in the trees, while Naruko had some shadow clones put seal tags around the area, in strategic places.

"Once Pain and this 'Konan' make it into the area of our barrier, Naruko will activate the seal," Gara explained, "That should keep them from escaping. Then we can take out the puppet bodies before moving on to the puppet master. Your use of Shadow Clones has gotten better, Naruko."

"That and Hiraishin has been a major part of my new battle strategies," Naruko explains, "not to mention seals."

"Your sealing skills sure helped against Hidan and Kakuzu," Yugito remarked, "You and Haku make a pretty good team."

"_As long as we've been together, I'd like to think so. I just hope he's ok now_," Naruko thinks to herself.

"_**He's with that pervert you call a godfather, Kit**_," Arisa told her container, "_**he should be fine.**_"

"_And the rest of my friends?_" she asks the fox, "_They are all headed to the front lines soon. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Dad, they're all going to be part of this war._"

"_**No faith in your friends?**_"

"_Tons of faith in them, just worried about what the enemy may send at them_."

"_**Then believe in them, Naruko**_," Arisa advised, "_**And fight as hard as you possibly can, to protect them from the strongest threats that the enemy can send out. Remember, we're here to protect them from having to face Madara, and Pain, the strongest members of this group. I've seen how strong your friends are, and believe me, if anyone should be worried, it's the Akatsuki forces coming at them**_."

"_Thanks, Arisa_." Naruko's eyes had a new look of determination to them, as she spotted Pain's six bodies, and Konan headed right at them. She then made several hand signs as the seal tags started to glow slightly. Naruko then whispered, "**10 point barrier seal: encase**." A translucent barrier shot up from the seal tags and encased the area for 10 square kilometers. "It's done," she tells Gara, "Let's get them."

"Bee, Han, Roshi, Fuu, Utakata, Yugito" Gara begins, "Go into Biiju form now. Naruko, I want you to fight in Sage mode, since you can find the main body through tracking their chakra. I'll provide long range assistance, and defense with my sand. GO!" All eight of the Jinchuriki jumped out of the trees to engage the enemy.

_**Pain/Konan team, same time**_

They had been making good time to their next destination, the village of the Mugen Tenshin clan, when they were stopped by a barrier that stretched for 10 entire square kilometers.

"A barrier seal," the orange, spiky haired, pain mused, "Someone doesn't want us going any further."

"You think the Mugen Tenshin set a trap for us?" Konan asked of the lead Pain.

"No," he responded, "This is the work of a seal master, and the Mugen Tenshin are not seal masters. The Hayabusa have knowledge of certain seals, but not of this quality."

"Then who?" she continued, turning her head to the sound of ruffling leaves.

"GO!" a voice called out as eight ninja jumped out of the trees. Six of them encased themselves in cloaks of scarlet chakra, with differing numbers of tails, from two to eight. One stayed to the back, while one Kunoichi had two foxes on her shoulder.

"I see," Pain stated, "Then let us do what the entirety of Akatsuki could not."

_**Jinchuriki Special Forces**_.

"Naruko," Gara says, "I'm going to leave the strategies to you."

"**Summoning Jutsu**," calmly said one of the pains, a smaller woman with reddish blonde hair, as several monsters appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Bee, Kitty, take out those monsters," Naruko called out, "Fuu, you keep the lead guy busy while I get an idea for the others' abilities. The rest of you, find one and engage, but be careful."

"We got you back, fo sho, fo sho," Bee rapped, "Now let's get 'em, Yugito."

"_See what you did, Vixen?_" Yugito sighed, "On your six, Bee." Both jinchuriki from Kumo transformed into full Biiju form and engaged the monstrous summons, while Han took on the summoner.

Roshi had taken to fighting one bald Pain. He tried one of his Lava styled Jutsu, but the chakra was just absorbed by the enemy fighter.

Utakata was facing off with another Pain, one with dark markings around his eyes and reddish brown hair. He almost had the Pain on the ropes when another launched a series of missles at him. Gara's sand defended the Kiri fighter, while the Kazekage moved to intercept the machinist Pain. Utakata then used his biiju's power to encase the Pain in a bubble that cut it off from all chakra transmissions.

Naruko, on the other hand, was engaged in battle with Konan, who the sage had decided to try to take alive. She tossed about a few of her senbon, before teleporting behind Konan, and placing her hand on the woman's back. "**Chakra drain seal: Activate**," she calmly called out, as Konan could feel her chakra leaving her. Naruko then pulled out a tag and placed it on Konan's forehead, and said, "**Seal**." The sage then turned to observe her fellow containers in combat, "_Gotta love paralysis seals_," she thought, "_Wish I'd have learned that art a LONG time ago_." She was actually thinking of the pranks she could have pulled with seals when she was a kid.

Han's battle with the summoning Pain was going well, as he was able to keep her from summoning more monsters, which Bee was able to handle on his own, in full 8-tailed form. Yugito turned back to normal, and engaged in combat with another Pain.

"_Their abilities are all different_," Naruko thinks, "_I see_." She then calls out, "Roshi, Disengage, leave that one to me. I have an idea." She jumped at the enemy that Roshi was in battle with just moments ago. She began using sage-justu enhanced taijutsu attacks, but the sage chakra was being absorbed by the enemy. "_Just a little while longer_," she thought, grinning, "_You'll be finished soon_." All the chakra that was being drained by the Pain she was fighting was slowly turning him into a stone fox statue. When that transformation was finished, Naruko shattered the statue with a single roundhouse kick.

"**Almighty Push!**" comes a voice as Fuu is launched backwards into Han.

"Gravity manipulation," Yugito says, "This guy could be trouble." The other Jinchuriki had gathered around the two kunoichi, after finishing off their respective fights.

"I see you found a weakness in the rinnegan," Pain stated.

"Wasn't hard to do," Naruko explained, "Since there was eight of us and seven of you, we decided to test the limit of your ability to multitask, by engaging all of your bodies at once. And most of those bodies' abilities weren't useful against us. Take out the healer, first, then start whittling down on the rest."

"You are a troublesome one, Naruko Uzumaki," Pain stated, "But all of you will soon be mine. **Universal Pull!**" He starts pulling them toward himself, but Bee's tentacles wrap around the other seven containers and the last one around a tree, keeping them all in place. What was pulled toward him, though, were the senbon that scattered the area where Naruko faced Konan. She teleported behind Pain.

"Try this on for size," she said, with a massive wind chakra shuriken in hand, "**WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!**" She plunged the jutsu right into Pain's back, which launched him five kilometers away, before encasing the enemy in a storm of wind blades that tore the body to shreds.

"Good heavens, Vixen," Yugito whistled, "You have gotten better."

"I was waiting for a chance to use that jutsu," Naruko grinned, "I actually mastered that one before I faced you in the chunin exams, Kitty."

"You've been holding on to that for THAT LONG?" Yugito asks as Naruko takes the paralysis seal off of Konan and replaces it with a stasis seal, and THEN seals her away in a sealing scroll.

"Didn't want to kill you, Kitty," Naruko explained, "And that jutsu is a sure-fire one shot kill."

"I'll say," Roshi nodded, "Good thing we're allies."

"Let's find the puppet master," Gara tells everyone, "We've got a war to win, and this was just the beginning."

"Twenty kilometers northwest of here," Naruko advises, "He's hidden in a cave, on that mountain." She pointed to the sheer side of a mountain, where a number of caves could be found.

The jinchuriki all head out toward the cave, and hopefully to answers.

_**Mountain Cave: 1 hour later**_.

"So, I see you made it," came the sickly voice of the incredibly thin man sitting on the throne-like contraption that was siphoning off chakra to send to the Pain bodies, "What will you do with me now?"

"We won't kill you," Gara tells the man, "But we will stop you, and Madara."

"How do you propose to do that?" The dark red haired man inquires.

"Like this," Naruko responded after teleporting herself behind him, and placing a tag on the back of his head, "**Stasis seal, activate**." He is put into stasis, and then sealed away in the same scroll that Naruko put Konan in.

"If I'm not mistaken, Jiraiya knows these two," the Kazekage commented to Naruko, "Should we let him talk to them?"

"That is my plan," the blonde seal-mistress answered, "And maybe we can turn them into allies as well...I hope."

"I want in on that conversation as well," Fuu told her comrades.

"Fuu, we destroyed his Pain bodies," Naruko told her sister container, "As it stands, I doubt he's much of a threat, as sick as he looks. Besides, you're no longer a Takigakure kunoichi. You're with Konoha now, and you have me as a friend, if you want, as well as your fellow jinchuriki, and many others, once this war is over. I know the pain of losing your only friend from Taki hurts."

"But you can't let it lead you into darkness," Yugito continued, "However, you can use it as a source of strength, to protect those new friends you have." She placed a hand on Fuu's right shoulder, as Naruko did the same on her left. The other jinchuriki gathered around them, as well.

"Thanks, you guys," Fuu replied, wiping back a few tears, "Let's get out of this cave." The Jinchuriki Special Forces left the cave and headed back to the base in Kumogakure.

**End Chapter 34**:

_**Next Chapter:** The war kicks into high gear, as the Allied Shinobi Forces finally see some action. The Zetsu army is let loose upon the 5 great nations, and it falls on the shoulders of the alliance to beat them back. Also, the Jinchuriki bring Nagato and Konan back for interrogation, and a new strategy is put into play._

**Next time on Ninja Kitsune: Chapter 35: Battle for the Fate of a World.**


	37. 35:Battle for the Fate of a World

_Note: Ok, folks. Here comes the finale of "Ninja Kitsune". The War is in full steam, and it's coming down to the wire. Now, sit back, and enjoy..._

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 35: Battle for the Fate of a World**_

_**Land of Lightning – Shinobi Alliance Main Base – 13:00 hours**_

Naruko had just dropped off the scroll containing the stasis sealed Konan and Nagato, when she ran into Ayane, and and her auburn-tressed aunt, Kasumi. Ayane was carrying the small Kagome in her arms.

"Naruko," Ayane called, waving her over, "I hear you brought us two prisoners."

"Konan and Nagato," the blonde explains, "Jiraiya is talking to them now. They were his students, after all."

"And we can get quite a bit of information out of them," comes a voice from behind Naruko. She turns around to see Tsunade and the Raikage walking up to them, "As for now, Naruko, we're reassigning the Jinchuriki from their role as special forces, to the front line forces, while Gaara will join us in a command and control role."

"Which division am I assigned to?"

"First Division, under Ryu and Sasuke," replied the Raikage, "Bee and Yugito are assigned to 2nd Division under Darui. Han and Roshi are going to 3rd Division under Kitsuchi. Utakata to 4th Division, and Fuu to 5th Division. Also, thanks for sending the Mugen Tenshin to us. Hayate is currently working with 1st Division, and has assigned most of his forces to the other regiments, with a skeleton group under his own command. Jiraiya has overall command of the sealing division, but Haku is currently the head of 1st Division's sealing regiment."

"Every division has a medical regiment, too," Tsunade explains, "And Sakura happens to have overall control of the medical regiment for 1st division. In essence, Naruko, we're putting Team Yonnin back together, to further enhance our overall battle plan. With Pain out of the picture, we have the opportunity to put the Jinchuriki to better use. However, if Madara shows up on the battlefield, we want our best to go after him. That's you and your team. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if we can come up with other strategies to deal with whatever Madara can throw at us."

"I'll head out at once," Naruko tells the Hokage, and then turns to Ayane, Kasumi and Kagome, and places a hand on the small girl's cheek, "Don't worry, Kagome, your big sis, Naruko, won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Ayane, Aunt Kasumi, Wish us luck."

"We don't need to, Naruko," Ayane tells her, "Because we believe in you and your friends implicitly." That said, Naruko turned and left, heading to meet up with her division

"She sure has come a long way," Kasumi says to her sister.

"And we can only hope it's enough," Ayane replies, "But put her with the rest of that team, and they're damn near unstoppable. They were as genin, and even now, they still are."

_**1st Division Bivouac – 2 hours later.**_

"Naruko Uzumaki reporting for duty," Naruko said as she saluted her father and friend.

"No need for formalities," Ryu noted, "Tsunade said you were coming. In one hour, we'll have a strategy session, where we'll discuss our overall battle strategy. All in all, I was advised to put the Yonnin back together, and I think it's a good overall move. We have reports form our scouting teams that says that Akatsuki is sending out Edo Tensei soldiers."

"That can only mean Orochimaru," Sasuke thinks out loud, "But didn't you and Ayane seal him up back during the Chunin exams?"

"We'll discuss it later. For now, Naruko, get settled in. You and Sasuke meet up with Haku and Sakura, and we'll talk more in an hour."

_**15 minutes later**_

"Naru-chan!" said Haku as he came over and picked Naruko up in his arms, and the two shared a moment, "I heard about the battle with Pain. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Haku," she answers, "I'm just glad that command decided to put us back together for the coming battles." She then leans in and whispers, "I missed you."

"Anyway," Sasuke states, walking in on them with Sakura, "This war is going to be hell. We've heard stories about these people that the Scouting parties have said are coming. They aren't good for us. Especially Hanzo the Salamander, and the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Zabuza's division will likely be able to handle the swordsmen, but Hanzo is another case entirely," Sakura adds, "Either way, it's good to have you on the team, Naruko."

"They sure know how to spoil a mood," Naruko whispered in Haku's ear, then turned to her friends, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

_**Shinobi Alliance Command Headquarters – Next Day – Time 10:00 hours.**_

"We have reports from the various fronts," Ao from Kiri begins, "Divisions 2 through 5 have engaged the enemy. Currently, they are facing mostly these white creatures that look human. According to the intelligence from Konoha, we think it may be Zetsu's white half, cloned multiple times over to create this army."

"Report from Zabuza's division," came Inoichi Yamanaka, "He has engaged seven Edo Tensei warriors. The 7 Swordsmen of the Mist."

"If anyone can take them out," Mei tells the other Kage, "It's Zabuza. He was one of them, after all. He knows their strengths and weaknesses."

"Darui reports two Edo Tensei on his battlefield," a sensor from Kumo states, "The Gold and Silver brothers."

"Tell Darui to leave them to Yugito and Bee, and have someone ready to seal them at a moment's notice," Raikage orders.

"Kitsuchi reports that there are 5 Edo Tensei on his battlefield," stated another sensor, "The Second Hokage, 2nd Mizukage, 3rd Raikage, 2nd Tsuchikage,and 4th Kazekage."

"Mifune reports only one," Inoichi continued, "Hanzo the Salamander."

"What of Ryu?" asked Tsunade, "What are they reporting in?"

_**1st Division Battlefield – Same Time.**_

"They're just trying to tire us out," Ryu says, as he, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, and Hayate fight side by side against a crowd of white Zetsu, "These things are too weak to do any good as anything but cannon fodder."

"**Dragon Style: Inferno Jutsu!**" shouted Sasuke.

"**Wind Style: Cyclonic Vortex Jutsu!**" exclaims Naruko.

"**Combination style: HELLFIRE JUTSU!**" the two call out in unison as a enormous vortex of flames cuts a swathe of destruction through the Zetsu army.

Haku puts his hands to the ground as a field of frozen spikes rise up and encase another horde of Zetsus, "**Ice Style: Glacial Prison Jutsu!**"

Not too long after that show of strength, Ryu and Hayate are launched backwards by an attack from an unknown attacker. "It looks like Ryu has taught you quite well, Naruko-chan," said the female voice as she steps from the shadows of the woods, revealing a red-haired kunoichi.

"_**Oh no, Naruko, if that's who I think it is...**_" begins Arisa.

"_It is,_" Naruko thinks back, "_Mom_." Naruko was almost frozen in place as the Edo Tensei'ed Kushina charges at her daughter.

"**SHANAROOO!**" shouted Sakura as she intercepted Kushina, punching her backwards and into a tree, "Naruko, who is she?"

"My mother," Naruko says, "Kushina Uzumaki."

"Naruko-chan, you and your friends have to seal me," Kushina tells her, "I'm being controlled by someone else. Remember what I told you when you finally learned to control Arisa's power? They couldn't get to your father, but they were able to bring me back."

"_**This is just wrong, Kit**_," Arisa tells her container, "_**They dared to defile Kushina's spirit in death?**_"

"_I know, Arisa_," Naruko thinks back, "_I'm going to need your power now._" Suddenly, Naruko is surrounded in a field of golden power. Her hair whips around wildly behind her as if it were nine tails, and her form takes on the golden appearance of the energy aura surrounding her. Naruko lets out a yell of pained determination as she charges up a ball of black and red energy in her right hand.

"I hope this ends your torment, Mom," she says, a small tear in her eye as she charges at the zombified form of her mother, "We'll stop this somehow. **TAILED BEAST BALL!**" She thrusts the tailed beast ball into her mother's sternum which sends her flying backwards for miles, and finally explodes in an enormous mushroom cloud of energy. Kushina's form completely disintigrated from the force of the blast."

"_**Naruko**_," Arisa tells her, "_**I can sense the origin of the Edo Tensei, We can put an end to this in moments. Just gather your team.**_"

"Sasuke, Sakura, Haku," Naruko says, turning to her friends, "Arisa knows where the Edo Tensei is originating from."

"Where?" Sasuke inquires

"Fifty Kilometers South-Southwest from here," Naruko replies, relaying Arisa's information to them."

"Then you Yonnin go," Ryu orders them, "We can handle these Zetsu clones."

_**Shinobi Alliance Headquarters – Same Time.**_

"Report from Ryu," comes the voice of Inoichi, "Naruko was able to sense the origin point of the Edo Tensei. Ryu has dispatched the Yonnin to deal with it while the rest of the 1st division handles the Zetsu clones. Their battle should last only another couple of hours, before they're finished. The only Edo Tensei that they reported was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruko destroyed her with a Tailed Beast Ball."

"_Kushina,_" Tsunade thought, "_was Madara trying to make Naruko furious? If so, he probably succeeded, a little too well._" She then turned to Inoichi, and ordered, "Send news to the alliance. The Edo Tensei should be ended soon. I doubt that Orochimaru, or whoever did that jutsu, will be able to stand up to a pissed off team of Yonnin."

"Of course, lady Hokage."

_**Akatsuki Hideout**_

"Four chakra signatures have broken away from the nearest division," Orochimaru notified Madara, still concentrating on the Edo Tensei, "I'm assuming it's the nine-tails girl and her team, seeing how Kushina was outright destroyed."

"I'll intercept them between here and there," Madara replied, "These Yonnin will be no match for me."

"You'll do well not to underestimate them," Kabuto advised, "The weakest among them, the Haruno girl, was able to learn Ayane Hajin's most powerful techniques, as well as everything that Tsunade knows. There's no telling what all Uzumaki and Haku are capable of, to say nothing of Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've come too far to let this end here," Madara says, and leaves.

_**Forests between Battlefield and Akatsuki Hideout – 3 hours later.**_

Team Yonnin stopped for a moment, upon advice from Naruko.

"What's coming?" Sasuke asks.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it's Madara," Naruko tells her teammates, "Sasuke, Sakura, you go on ahead. Find the source of the Edo Tensei, and get rid of it. Haku and I will catch up."

"Are you sure?" from Sakura.

"Never been more sure of anything else," Naruko answers, "This is for my parents, Arisa, and for everyone hurt by that bastard."

"Meet us later,"Sakura advised her two friends and she and Sasuke continued on their way.

Naruko then looks at Haku. "This is it," she says, "Think we're ready?"

"I wouldn't have this any other way," Haku replied, and put his arm around her, bringing her in for a kiss.

"He'll be here shortly," Naruko said, pulling away slowly, "Be careful, Haku-kun."

"You too, Naru-chan, and remember our promise." He held up his gloved left hand.

"Wouldn't forget for the world."

Madara landed in front of the two lovers. "Where are your two teammates?" he asked.

"Dealing with your Edo Tenseis," Haku answered, "For now, you face us."

"Then this will be easier than I thought," Madara gloated, rushing toward Naruko. The blonde threw one senbon out, which passed right through Madara. When it got out the back of his head, Naruko teleported herself and Haku in behind the Uchiha madman, and their hands reached out to touch his back, and both called out, "**SEAL!**" The madman screamed out in pain as an intricate matrix of seals appeared all over his body, and quickly receded into a single mark on the back of is neck.(_**A/N**_:_Think what Minato did to him, only with a seal instead of a rasengan_.)

Madara couldn't believe what had happened to him. Now, not only could he not feel his chakra, but he couldn't use his sharingan, either. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Simple," Haku explained, "This is the seal that makes us seal masters. It requires both of us to use, but what it does is completely seals off your chakra from you, as well as sealing you off from any access to your sharingan. Your trump card is nullified."

Madara rushed at Haku and Naruko, only for them to dodge each and every strike he threw. "You got arrogant, Madara," Naruko said, "And now, this is what you get." She draws the dragon sword and uses it to slice his head off with a single cut." She then reached down and sealed the head in a scroll.

_**Alliance Command**_

"Mental Report from Naruko," Inoichi stated, "Madara is dead." The shinobi command personnel all let out a cheer. "They have his head sealed in a scroll, and will bring it back when they finish off the Edo Tensei. I'm relaying the information to the other divisions already."

_**Forest Outside Akatsuki Hideout**_

"Do you think Naruko and Haku will be alright?" Sakura asked Sasuke, only to be interrupted by a flash of light as Naruko and Haku appeared beside them.

"That answer your question?" Sasuke smirked, "What of Madara?"

"Head is sealed in this scroll," Haku told his friend, "Now, all we have to do is deal with Orochimaru and Kabuto, if what I'm sensing is right."

"It's right," Sakura notes, "I'll never forget those chakra signatures. Naruko, you and Haku handle Kabuto. Sasuke and I can handle Orochimaru."

Naruko and Haku nod and the four Yonnin enter the Akatsuki Hideout

_**Inside Akatsuki Hideout**_

The Yonnin slowly made their way through the hideout, expecting to be ambushed at any moment. It is then that a black, humanoid looking creature jumps out at them, only to be cut in half by Sasuke's Blade of the Archfiend.

"_That takes care of Zetsu's black half,_" the Uchiha thinks, as the team continues on. Further in, they come across a central chamber, where Orochimaru is seen controlling the Edo Tensei warriors using a mat, and a set of go stones. The Yonnin entered the chamber, and Kabuto ambushed them, jumping down from his place on the ceiling. His descent is intercepted, though, by Haku's sword, which, enhanced by wind chakra, cut him in two right down the center of his body from crotch to head.

"My my my," Orochimaru states, "You four must be incredibly angry if you're not even saying anything. You even made short work of Kabuto, who I thought would at least hold you off for a minute or two."

"We're here to put and end to you, Orochimaru," Sasuke says, "You, and the Edo Tensei."

"What makes you think you can?" the Sannin inquires, "No one can actually kill me as long as there's bodies for me to jump into."

"Because you forgot about one thing," Sakura tells him, "We won't let you jump bodies. Naruko, Haku." Naruko made four shadow clones and had them place seal tags around the room. Haku then placed another tag on the ground and activated the barrier seal.

"This barrier will cut you off from the outside world, and allow us to be able to fully destroy you," Haku explains, "For now, it's just you and us."

"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it," the snake sannin muses, "I will enjoy this, and then use Sasuke here as my next body."

"Not likely," Naruko retorted, appearing behind Orochimaru, grabbing his hair, and pulling him backwards toward her other hand, which was glowing purple, "Five Element Seal!" She slammed the seal into his back and Orochimaru let out a scream of utter agony.

Sasuke drew the Blade of the Archfiend again, and this time, lightning shimmered around the sword as he charged at Orochimaru. He then drove the blade into the sannin's chest, before jumping out of the way, when Haku created a mirror of ice under the snake master, which rose up to become a prison of ice. "Sasuke, get the information we need, then we'll kill him," Haku suggested. Sasuke did just that, using a sharingan genjutsu to extract the information on how to release the Edo Tensei. While the Uchiha made the hand signs to end the jutsu, Haku cut off Orochimaru's head and sealed it in the same scroll with Madara's.

_**Alliance Command**_

"Reports from all fronts," Ao stated, "All Edo Tensei have started to disappear. Our forces are suffering minimal casualties. The Zetsus will all be finished in a matter of hours. The Yonnin did it."

"They killed Orochimaru, Kabuto and Madara," Tsunade said, an amused smile on her face, "They really are a new legend." Cheers are heard throughout the headquarters.

_**Akatsuki Hideout – Outside – 10 minutes later.**_

The four, tired Yonnin finally made their way out of the hideout, only to be met by Ryu, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, and Hayate. "You four did well," Ryu told them, "You never cease to amaze me."

"If it's all the same to you," Naruko said to her father, "I think we could use a vacation. A **LONG** vacation."

Itachi laughed. "I think they've earned it," he mused, "After all, they did just save the entire world from Madara and Orochimaru."

_**End of Story.**_

_**Final Note:** Well, folks, that, as they say, is it. I'm glad to have been able to write this story that so many of you have enjoyied since I started posting it. Thanks for sticking with me through all this time. It means a lot. I'll post an epilogue in a few days. I had one, but I REALLY didn't like it. So, I'm going to write something different._

_Anyway, that's it for this story, and now, I'm going to try to concentrate on "Reaper Threat v2" and "Dragonmaster Naruto"._

_Later, folks_.


	38. Epilogue: The Passage of Time

_**Ninja Kitsune**_

_**Epilogue: The Passage of Time**_

_**Konoha Village: 3 months after the end of the war – Time: 18:00 hours**_.

"By the power vested in me by the Daimyo of the Land of Fire," Tsunade began, "It is with great honor that I pronounce you man and wife. Haku, go ahead and kiss her, already."

And what a kiss was seen by all, as Haku took Naruko into his arms and it took Sasuke and Kakashi checking with their respective Sharingans to see that both were still able to get air, and an airtight seal had not been created between the two. Over the past 2 hours, the ceremony was less than what could be considered traditional. Naruko, instead of wearing an overly cumbersome dress or kimono, opted for a white version of her typical outfit, while Haku opted for a light blue shirt with black jacket and pants with a white tie. Naruko had only chosen her closest friends for her maids. Those friends were Hinata, Yugito and Sakura as maid of honor. Haku had asked Zabuza to be his best man, with Sasuke and Lee as his groomsmen. After the ceremony came the reception, which saw everyone partying until the sun came up. Sakura caught the bouquet. As the sun rose over the Hokage monument, Naruko summoned Akagi, and the new couple rode off toward their honeymoon.

_**Konoha Village: 1 year after the end of the war – Time: 09:00 hours.**_

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" yelled Iruka Umino as the latest class of graduates took their seats. He read through the list of teams, with looks of excitement on the faces of the young potential genin. "Team 7 will be: Konda Hyuga, Shikari Nara, and Mita Suriku. Your sensei will be….no way she's already got a team."

"Iruka Sensei," Mita Suriku started, "Who's our sensei?"

"Me," came a voice from behind the students, as Naruko landed from an opening in the ceiling tiles, "and yes, Iruka Sensei, I've asked Tsunade to be an instructor. Team 7, join me on the roof in 5 minutes, and I'll tell you all you want to know."

"Get going, team 7," Iruka told the three youngsters, "And meet your sensei. Now, Team 8 will be…" he would have completed that statement, but the students he was going to call on stood up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" Iruka inquired.

"To meet our sensei at the Hokage monument," one student said, "he's already contacted us. See the ice on our desks?"

"_Haku_," Iruka thought, "_Figures. Good thing Sasuke's in T&A and Sakura's heading up the medical program._"

_**Konoha Village: 4 years after the end of the war – Time: 13:00 hours**_

"You've come a long way," Haku tells his wife as she stands behind Tsunade, who is addressing the village as Hokage for the final time. Beside the two are their two teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, Ryu and Ayane Hayabusa, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi.

"Now," Tsunade concludes, "It is with great honor that I announce to you your new Hokage. Naruko Uzumaki, come forward and say a few words to your people."

Naruko did step forward and Tsunade took a couple of steps back. "It wasn't so long ago," Naruko began, "That I wanted to become Hokage for reasons that, now, I realize were wrong. I wanted to become Hokage to earn your respect. But, over the course of my career, I realized that you don't become Hokage to earn respect. You earn the respect of your people to become Hokage. Now, I stand here, as your new Hokage, and I find myself wanting to say 'Thank you' for letting me serve in this position, and to let you know that I will do all within my power to protect this village from all enemies, foreign and domestic. You are all precious to me." The cheers for Naruko's address could be heard all the way to Kumo and Iwa.

_**Cavern outside Konoha Village – 2 years after Naruko's becoming Hokage – Time: 12:00 hours**_

"I swear to Kami, Haku," Naruko screams as Haku does his best to keep her seal stable, "If you put me through this again, I will KILL you."

"Ok, Naruko," Sakura Uchiha told her friend, "One more good push."

Naruko pushed with all she had, and within a moment, a small, yet loud, cry could be heard through the cave. Naruko breathed a sigh of relief as she lay back on the table, winded.

"Congratulations," Sakura said to her friends, "It's a boy."

"Any idea what you'll name him?" Sasuke Uchiha asked, as Sakura cleaned the infant off and handed him to his mother.

"We decided on Minato," Haku stated, "After Naru-chan's father, the 4th Hokage."

"Think he'll surpass us?" Sakura asked.

"Only one way to find out," Naruko smiled, "And that's to just watch and see."

"_From Person to Person, Age to Age, as long as memories last, we will not forget the sacrifices that have been made."_

END


End file.
